A Happy Ending?
by Poofball
Summary: An alternate ending to Déjà Vu All Over Again, will Prue and Andy have a happy life this time, and get their white picket fence with screaming kids everywhere... maybe even magical kids screaming everywhere. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

I do not own charmed, I only own parts of the story line….. I don't know what to write but i know I'm supposed to put that in.

Well this fanfic is an alternate ending to _Déjà Vu All Over Again. _I love Prue, and I hate that they were both killed off. So in this fanfic things will be very different.

This first chapter starts off after the third day has been re-started, and Prue and Andy are at their swing while Prue warns Andy.

Golden Gate Park

"A time loop? You mean demons can actually do that sort of thing?" Andy asked with a worried look upon his face.

"None that I've ever seen before but if it is a demon, it's the most powerful one we've ever come up against." Prue answered back.

**"**He's going through all this just to kill me. No way, Prue. If he's as powerful as you say, then he's gotta be after you."

**"**Andy, please just let us handle this. Whatever you do you have to promise me that you'll stay away from the manor."

"I can't promise you that, Prue. If you're right and Rodriguez is the demon then it's a trap."

**"**Yeah, then I'll have Piper and Phoebe there to back me up, alright, the power of three."

"What if that's what he wants, all three of you together. What if that's the reason he set the time loop?" Andy's look of concern was growing, as he began to realize even more that the woman he loved was in great danger.

"We'll just have to take our chances."

**"**You could get killed Prue."

**"**I mean it. This is not your fight. Don't make me use my magic on you. Andy, I would die if anything happened to you. I love you." These words that had been so hard to say a few months ago weren't hard to say at this moment. Especially after the thought of Andy, the man she has always loved being killed.

**"**I love you too, Prue."

They then hugged for several moments; Prue wished that this moment would never end. She felt safe in Andy's arms.

Outside The Manor

Andy had been waiting outside the manor for quite some time. Even though Prue told him to stay away while some super powerful demon came after them, he decided that there was no way he could let her get hurt in any way. And there would be no way he could ever forgive himself if anything ever happened to her, he would die and never move on if anything ever happened to her.

Rodriguez's car pulled up in front of the manor, and he exited the car. Andy watched him as he walked up the steps. When Kit growled at him, he made a big mistake. He was enraged and made his eyes turn red.

"Oh my God, Prue." Andy was overwhelmed with worry for Prue and her sisters and decided to go in after Rodriguez.

In The Manor

"The devil's sorcerer, Tempus. He can manipulate time anyway he chooses." Phoebe informed her sisters as they stood over the book.

"Does it say how to vanquish him?" Piper asked with a curious look on her face.

"Uh, take him out of the time that he's in. What ever that means." Phoebe said with a very confused look.

Just then Rodriquez kicked open the door and shot an energy ball directly at Prue. Piper pushed her out of the way leaving her unconscious. Just then Andy ran in the door.

"NO!" He screamed seeing Prue motionless on the floor, as thoughts of her death flashed through his mind.

Andy pulled his weapon from under his leather jacket, and fired several shots at Rodriquez.

Phoebe spun around quickly and from out of the corner of her eye, she notices Rodriquez's arms outstretched with flickers of electricity spitting out at random spots, and time. She rushes towards him, and dives at the back of his legs. His concentration is momentarily broken and he stumbles to the floor. Rage fills the demon quickly, and he picks up a small table nearby. He swings the table through the air, striking Piper and Phoebe, as they fall to the ground, he then shifts his attention to Andy. He swings the shattered table at him, striking his left temple. Andy falls to his knees, blood dripping down his face. Rodriquez snickers and faces Prue.

"NO…Prue!" Andy screams as he desperately attempts to get to his feet. But it was too late, Rodriquez had already conjured his electric ball, and had fired it directly at the motionless Prue lying on the floor. Her body shook from the electricity as shock, horror, and pain filled Andy's eyes.

"Oh God no! Prue…" Piper screamed through her tears as she froze Rodriquez and ran towards her sister's body. Andy was already holding her body in his arms with tears in his eyes, and a pale white face. He began to sob holding whom he loved so dearly in his hands. Piper and Phoebe were hysterical trying to feel for a pulse.

"There's no use, I already checked…she's dead." Andy said while his lips quivered.

He began stroking her dark hair, unable to hold back the tears.

"Well, we're going to fix this someway or another, I mean we're in a time loop right." Phoebe said trying to reassure everyone.

"Ok, well Prue said something earlier about thinking that his death triggered the time loop." Andy said, with tears still streaming down his face.

"So right now we have to figure out how to kill this bast…. I mean demon." Piper said with a determined look on her face, wiping away the tears.

The Awakening

Rodriquez awoke moments later, tied up in a chair. Piper and Phoebe stood around him, faces still flushed with tears. Andy still lay beside Prue's body, clutching her, as sobs still managed to force their way out.

"Don't worry Prue, somehow we're going to fix this, no matter what." Andy could hardly talk without beginning to cry.

"You're right Andy, we will fix this, no matter what." Piper added in.

**"**Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care." Rodriguez quipped.

**"We know w**e're in a time loop aren't we?" She asked rhetorically to Rodriquez. "All we have to do is start the day over and Prue lives. And we're willing to bet that your death somehow triggers the time loop?"

**"**I'm impressed. I was told you wouldn't know that." Rodriquez said, trying not to laugh.

**"**Really… By who…Tempus? Yeah, we know about him too. And we also know you're not him otherwise you would of started the day by now. So, where do we find him?

**"**In your nightmares. Kill me. I dare you."

Andy couldn't take hearing the voice of the man who did this to Prue anymore. So he turned around grabbing his gun. Last time he had missed, but not this time. Prue was going to live, and he was going to die. He shot a good five shots into Rodriguez's chest.

"Oh my God!" Piper and Phoebe both screamed as the bullets flew everywhere. Rodriguez was somehow vanquished by the bullets and disappeared.

"Whoa, Andy calm down." Phoebe said in a jokingly manner.

"This is no time for jokes, now why isn't the day re-starting?" Andy asked beginning to head towards Prue's body.

"I have no clue, but it should soon right?" Piper asked with a frantic look on her face.

"It better, I can't live without Prue, I love her too much." Andy said kissing her forehead and stoking her hair again.

Several Hours Later

Andy finally left Prue's side. He was still in a daze, and was holding a cup of coffee, yet didn't drink a drop of it. Every little while he would look over to her body. Piper had covered it with a blanket for the time being.

"Look Andy, maybe we should call Darryl, just until time does reset." Phoebe stated, in a concerned tone. She too was holding a cup of coffee and started sipping the coffee.

"Look, guys what if time isn't going to reset," she slipped, without thinking. Andy shot a horrible look at her, yet didn't say anything. He knew his look was all he had to say.

Piper was a little uneasy now, "What if," she sighed, "What if we've lost our sister… forever."


	2. Will it ever restart?

I know the last chapter was kinda slow starting off, but the story will be a bit slow while I start it all off, so bear with me please.

At The Manor

"How is everyone holding up in here?" Daryll asked as he walked through the door to see everyones faces red and tear soaked.

'' We're not too good at the moment Daryll.'' Andy said looking towards Prue's body. He began to sob again when he looked at her.

''Andy don't worry it will all get fixed as soon as Tempus resets time'' Piper said trying to comfort Andy by hugging him. She was still unsure herself but couldn't even think about Prue being gone forever. Whenever she even looked at Prue's body that was covered with a blanket her stomach turned and she was overcome with grief.

''Piper what if it doesn't?'' Phoebe asked. She wasn't sure if it was right to say that but she couldn't ake her mind of that thought.

''Well then…. '' Andy's words were stopped as the floor began to shake.

'' Oh my God an earthquake! '' Phoebe screamed, she had always been horrified of earthquakes.

Just then time began to rewind…

That Morning

Good morning, San Francisco. Well, it looks like it's going to be a beautiful Wednesday in the Bay area. The weather girl said on the T.V that Phoebe was listening to.

Don't tell me. I already know. You spilt marinara sauce on your dress, right? Am I right? Think Piper, think. Doesn't all of this seem awfully familiar to you? Don't you remember what happened before time was reset? Prue died!"

"I what?" Prue said with a curious face as she entered the room.

"Thank God!" Phoebe screamed as she dropped the phone and ran over to hug her big sister. Her heart was overwhelmed with relief seeing Prue alive.

"Umm, Phoebes… Why are you so neurotic?" Prue said as she put down her cup of coffee that had spilled a moment before when Phoebe almost pushed over from her hug.

"Don't you remember anything that happened yesterday? Well I guess today, but it's a time loop so…" She still hadn't loosened her grip on her sister waist and began stoking her hair.

"Ok, don't give yourself a headache… Now what are you talking about?" Prue was really wondering about her sister. She hardly ever acted like this.

"Look you have to remember before time was reset you died! Rodriguez killed you when you were unconscious. Well of course you wouldn't remember that part, but ok do you remember me having a premonition of Andy dying here at the manor?"

"Now that you bring it up, I vaguely remember. But why would someone want to kill Andy?" Prue was frantic thinking about the man she loved being killed.

"Not just anyone a demon, Rodriguez is a demon. He wants to kill us and Andy is probably trying to protect you and gets killed. So you have to go warn him."

Just then the door opened and Andy ran right through.

"Prue!" He screamed as he ran through the entrance." Prue are you here!" Hoping so hard that when he would see her beautiful face with her crystal blue eyes.

" We're in here Andy." Prue said as she pushed herself away from Phoebe and began to walk towards the sound of Andy's voice.

"Oh God Prue, you're alright!" He said as he scooped her into his arms and held her so tight she couldn't breathe." I thought I had lost you forever." He continued to hold her as he kissed her cheek, neck and just all over.

"Andy you'll never lose me, unless you choke me to death right now." She laughed as he smiled and put her down. Kissing her forehead and still holding her, just not quite as tight.

"Andy, one question. How come you remember before time was reset but Prue doesn't?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I remember some of the things you were talking about but none of this me dying stuff." Prue added.

"Well she probably doesn't remember herself dying because well on she was unconscious, and two she wasn't there after that." Andy said looking down at her, it was still there in his memory, Prue lying dead on the floor. He would never forget that sight, and hoped he would never have to see it again.

"Ok, well even if I supposedly died before time was reset, we can't worry about that now, we have to worry about defeating the demons whoever they are before they kill one or all of us again." Prue was very determined there was no way one of her sisters or Andy were going to get killed, she'd rather die then have that happen.

"Well Piper should be home any minute now. And we can get started on how to kill this guy. He must remember what happened before and he may even try to come sooner to catch us by surprise.

"Yes, yes I may try that." Rodriguez was in the front door with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, oh no..." Prue was shocked and sent him flying through the wall.

"You stupid witch. I killed you before, and I'll do it again!" He snickered and sent a fireball towards her. Andy and Phoebe screamed worrying that all they had done would just lead to the same loss all over again. When the fireball was centimetres away from her head it all of a sudden froze along with Rodriguez.

"Piper?" they all said with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm here and thank god I got here when I did. It looks like Prue was going to be fried again."

"Yeah I was…" Prue said as she slid carefully out of the way of the energy ball. Then just as she was safe it all unfroze and the fireball hit the wall.

"No!" Rodriguez screamed when he realized he had been frozen. He then sent a energy ball directly at Andy. Which made Prue tackle him the way Piper had tackled her before time was reset to get him from harms way. But this time she was knocked unconscious from hitting the end table as she fell to the ground.

"Oh great Prue, the most powerful is knocked out again." Phoebe said looking distressed.

"Quick Piper freeze him for now!" Andy screamed as he got up from the floor. "We don't want him to do the same thing as last time." Andy picked up Prue's unconscious body and placed it gently on the couch.

"Well we need to figure out how to get out of the time loop, it's the only way to kill him and not have the day reset." Phoebe said.

"Well maybe if we go ahead in time to tomorrow, because you said you have to take him out of the time he's in? So going ahead one day would do that." Andy was sure that would work, and was proud of his idea.

"Well we should try to wake up Prue, the spell will have more impact with the power of three. "Piper said as she began to shake her injured sister. Prue gave a few moans as she came around.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked as Andy and Piper helped her up to her feet.

"Yeah we'll all be fine once this guy over here is vanquished along with his little friend Tempus." Piper retorted as she and Phoebe hugged their sister." At least this time you're with us for the vanquish." Phoebe said playing with her oldest sisters dark hair.

"Yeah, well don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Prue said. Andy thought to himself how much he hated how she always thought she was invincible, because this always put her in more harm.

"Okay, here's the spell to accelerate time." Phoebe said as she placed the book in Prue's hands.

"Well here goes nothing." Piper said as she looked down at the book preparing to read.

_Winds of time gather 'round, Give me wings to speed my way..._

**"NO!" Rodriguez screamed knowing this would break the time loop.**

_Rush me on my journey forward, let tomorrow be today._

When the girls were finished they looked up at the clock and watched the hands go round to just after midnight.

Rodriguez was full of anger and was able to break through the restraint that was holding him to the chair.

"Phoebe duck!" Piper screamed as the energy ball headed straight for her little sister. Little did she know that Prue was already ready for it and threw the energy ball telekinetically right back to Rodriguez. He screamed in pain, and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Well I'm glad that's over, and that we're all safe." Andy said as he wrapped his arms around Prue and resting his head on hers.

"Well at least for now." Prue said placing her hands over Andy's.

"Okay…Phoebe I think we should go get ready for bed don't you think?" Piper said trying to get Phoebe out of the room, so Prue and Andy could have some time alone. She was staring at her sister wanting to stay, but Piper dragged her away.

"I don't know I can thank you for being here Andy. Even though I told you not to." She smiled giving him a playful evil eye.

"Well I'm glad I came, I mean not to brag but I did help quite a bit. You see I can help a bit when it comes to demons." He said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm… well I guess just a bit." She smiled and they began to kiss passionately.

"Well I think I know how you can thank me." Andy said with a mischievous smile.

"Really? Me too." She said as she began to kiss his neck." Come on let's go upstairs."

"Eww…" Around the corner Phoebe and Piper were listening to their sister, because they were really hoping she would get back together with Andy so that she could finally do something that made her happy. They watched as Prue and Andy ran up the stairs into Prue's room laughing and holding hands.


	3. So romantic

This chapter takes place a few months after the last chapter. Andy and Prue have been dating ever since. Piper is dating Dan just as she is mid second season. And Phoebe is well, just Phoebe.

Prue's Bedroom

Prue woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. She rolled over and placed her hand on Andy's chest.

"Wake up sleepy head" she said as she kissed his neck.

"No. You get up too early for your own good, and you keep me up late with you too."

"Oh… so you don't like staying up late with me?" She said with a mischievous smile.

"No I love that, I just hate waking up so early. But I don't mind it because I'm with you." He then kissed her passionately on the lips and pulled her closer.

"I love you so much Prue."

"I love you so much more Andy." They began to kiss again and pulled each other back under the covers.

Phoebe's Room

There was some romance going on in Phoebe's room with a man named Keith who she had met at P3 the night before.

"Good morning." Phoebe said as she noticed Keith beginning to wake up beside her.

"Morning." He said as he wrapped his arm around her. He knew that Prue would be getting out of her roof in about ten minutes to get ready for work, so it would be the perfect opportunity to kill her first. She was the strongest so when Piper and Phoebe come to help he will be able to kill them easily.

" Did you have a good sleep?" Phoebe asked in her little baby voice.

" Yeah except it was hard to fall asleep because I didn't want to close my eyes and stop looking at you."

" You're too good to be true." She said as she rolling on top of him and they began to kiss. Just then Keith heard Prue's door open down the hallway.

" Well I really have to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back." Kissing her forehead she was not able to see his evil grin. He put his clothes on quickly and headed for the door with an athame hidden to his side.

Prue was about to enter the bathroom when he turned the corner.

"Oh my God!" She screamed startled, not expecting him to be there.

" Oh sorry I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Well it's right here." She said beginning to wonder if he was crazy considering they were standing in front of the bathroom.

"Oh thank you, you're such a kind witch."

"Oh you're welcome." Just then Prue realised that he has said witch. She turned around to see him holding an athame in his right hand.

"Oh… oh no." Just as she was about to send him flying he grabbed her arm and held her against his chest.

"Piper! Phoebe!" She screamed as he thrust the athame into her lower abdomen. "Ah… she moaned as she began to fall to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Prue!" Andy came running into the hallway and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. His face was in complete horror seeing the blood that was covering his shirt that she had borrowed to go to the shower.

"Andy get Phoebe someplace safe." Prue whispered, with a shaky voice since her body was shaking.

Phoebe came running into the hallway in her pyjamas. Tears filled her eyes when she saw Andy covered in Prue's blood. Andy was about to run to get his gun but then remembered that it would do nothing to the warlock.

"I'll fight him off you go get Piper at Dan's!" Phoebe screamed hurling a lamp at Keith. He just simply shook off the impact of the lamp. After the lamp didn't work she picked up a stone decoration that was sitting on the end table and threw it straight at his head. This time he was knocked unconscious.

"No Prue." Phoebe said as she ran over to where Prue was lying. "Prue honey, we're going to get you better." She picked up the phone and called 911 as she looked down at her sister who was shaking. Tears filled Phoebe's eyes as she saw the colour begin to leave Prue's face.

"Phoebe…Prue!" Piper and Andy screamed as they ran back into the house. They both fell to their knees at Prue's side.

"Andy… Pi…" Prue began to say, holding out her hand for Andy to hold but wasn't able to finish, her hand dropped as Andy was about to take it and she began to fall unconscious. Her body was beginning to shut down.

"Oh God Prue." Piper said when she noticed the life slip away from her sister so quickly.

"We don't have enough time to wait for an ambulance, she won't make it." Andy said as he looked down at Prue, he then picked up the towel she was bringing with her to take a shower and pressed it against the stab wound hoping it would at least help a bit.

"We need Leo's healing touch, if anyone can save her it's him. I know he can." Piper said as she began to tremble looking down at Prue.

"Ok but how do we get him to come? I mean he's always just been around."

"Ok well he said he listens to us sometimes so maybe we just have to scream his name?"

"LEO!" Piper and Phoebe screamed at the top of their lungs.

" Well even if he isn't listening I think he would've been able to hear that." Andy said as he uncovered his ears.

Just as they suspected Leo orbed in front of Piper. He was smiling until he saw Prue.

"Can you fix this?" Piper asked with huge wondering eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. " Cause you better."

"I should. This looks really bad, you should've called me earlier." He placed his hands over her wound and after a few heart-pounding seconds a bright glow came from his hands, and her wound began to heal.

"Well we didn't know all we had to do was scream your name." Piper retorted.

Prue let out a huge gasp as she woke up, and was almost completely healed.

"Whoa, slow down I'm not done yet." Leo said placing his other hand on her shoulder. When she was completely healed Andy pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Phoebe and Piper were also still holding her hands and trying to hug her.

"Okay, let me breathe please people." She said as she pushed them away but remained leaning on Andy.

"Thank God Prue, we thought we lost you… again." Piper said as she looked at her sister with such relief. " Thanks to Leo you're still with us." She looked up towards Leo and was suddenly sad again from the thought that she couldn't be with the man she loved so much.

"Yeah thank you Leo for saving me… Piper watch out!" Keith woke up and grabbed Piper holding an athame to her neck. They had all forgotten about the warlock that had been lying on the floor.

"Don't you dare touch her." Prue said as she sent him flying across the room. She began to pull Piper back up to her feet when she heard a shriek coming from behind her.

"Guys help!" Phoebe screamed as the warlock she knew as Keith blinked behind and grabbed her.

"This is what you get for doing that witch." He said as he blinked out with Phoebe.


	4. I've failed you

I had to remove the story to fix some mistakes so sorry to those who read and emailed me.   
Manor 

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper screamed as their sister disappeared in the blink of an eye with the warlock they knew as Keith. "Where did he take her? And what is he doing to her. What if he's killing her right now." Prue was panicking at the thought of her little sister being killed.

" We'll find her, and he better not hurt her if he knows what's good for him." Piper said looking at the spot that her sister was just standing a moment before.

"Look I'm sure he's not killing her, if he wanted to do that he could've done that without blinking away." Andy said trying to calm them down. He then placed his hands on Prue's shoulders in hope to comfort her.

" Andy you don't understand. It's my job to protect her and Piper." Tears formed in her eyes." It's always been my job and it's the only thing I'm good at, and now I can't even protect her when she's standing right behind me!"

" Prue honey it's not your job to protect us, and even if that's what you do. And it's not the only thing you're good at either." Piper began to hug her sister. She always knew that Prue thought it was her job and duty in life to protect her, but never expected it to come out of her mouth.

" Whatever Piper that's not important right now." She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair." What is important is saving Phoebe. This guy has to be in the Book of Shadows, and I'm going to check."

The sisters ran upstairs to the attic leaving Andy and Leo alone in the hallway.

" I can't thank you enough for saving Prue." Andy said looking toward Leo.

" No problem, that's my job." Leo said giving a huge smile and making Andy laugh.

" Speaking of jobs, I better to go mine. I hate to leave at a time like this but I can't get fired tell Prue I'll be by in an hour or so." As he began making his way out he patted Leo on the shoulder.

" Sure thing."

Abandoned Apartment 

Keith wouldn't stop blinking for about an hour. All they did was shimmer everywhere.

"When are you going to stop blinking everywhere? And why are you doing it?

" So that stupid whitelighter won't be able to sense you. I think it's safe now though." He then let go of her and turned to lock the doors. The windows already had boards over them.

" I think I'm going to be sick." She clutched her stomach and sat on the ground.

" Well please don't. When I kiss you I don't want to taste puke."

" What makes you think I'll ever touch you again." Phoebe gave him a disgusted look and moved into the corner of the room.

"You had no problem with it last night, and this morning." He had a huge grin on his face as he slowly approached Phoebe.

"That was before I found out that you were a warlock, and you tried to kill my sister!" She was furious, all she could think of was how she could be so gullible. It made her even angrier, she was always so gullible, like with Rex.

"Well I don't care." He then made his way towards her planted a kiss on her lips. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back as he continued to kiss her. She struggled for a while but couldn't make a difference, he was too strong. Within seconds she could feel a metal on her wrists. She knew what it was, as he held her he handcuffed her to a pipe on the wall.

Attic 

" So this guy's name is Rowland. I knew Keith couldn't be his real name, way too gay for a warlock." Prue stated to Piper as the two hovered over the book." I mean Keith is a great name but not for warlocks."

"Yeah, but look it says here that if he chooses he has the touch of death and can also paralyse you easily just by touching you." Piper's heart suddenly jumped reading this." So he can easily hurt Phoebe by making her paralysed. Oh God he better not be hurting her."

" Well he shouldn't if he knows what's good for him." Prue said flipping through the pages looking for a vanquishing potion or spell." Well I can't find a vanquishing solution so I guess we can just vanquish him by kicking some warlock butt."

"I guess, but how are we going to find Phoebe in the mean time?"

" We'll scry or something I don't know, but I do know that I have to go get dressed." Prue said as she made her way down the stairs.

As Prue left the attic Leo walked in.

"Look Piper I tried to sense her, but I couldn't every time I'd almost know where she was it would change again."

"It's ok Leo, thank you for trying." She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek." I should go get changed too, I'll call if we need anymore help." Leo then orbed away leaving Piper standing alone in the attic.

Prue's Room 

Prue was sitting on her bed holding a picture of the three girls with their mother.

"I'm sorry I failed Mom. I tried to protect her but I couldn't." Tears were streaming down her face as she looked down towards the picture. She was so distracted that she didn't notice Andy quietly walk into the room and stand behind her.

"Prue you didn't fail her." He sat next to her and pulled her onto his lap. "You were saving Piper when Phoebe was attacked. It would've been impossible for you to save them both unless you could be in two places at once. She rested her head on his chest. His words made her feel a bit better about not being able to protect Phoebe, but she still thought she had failed.

"Well I should be able to be in two places at once, I mean it's not fair I can't protect both of them at them same time."

"It's ok, we'll find her and everything will be fine." Andy said as he wiped the tears off her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Abandoned Apartment 

Phoebe had been alone in the room for quite some time every little while Keith would come in to check on her and blink out again. She clutched her stomach as it ached from hunger.

"Hungry?" He asked when he blinked in with some bags of groceries.

"Why would you care? Phoebe was determined to keep her dignity, and not show any weakness.

"Well if you're dead then your sisters won't come to save you. And if they don't come to save you then I can't kill them as easily." He was at the dirt covered counter in the grungy looking kitchen preparing a peanut butter sandwich.

"What would you like to drink? I have milk and some apple juice." He asked as he handed her the plate with the sandwich on it.

" I don't care!" She spat to him as she grabbed the sandwich off the plate.

"Milk it is." He pulled out a carton of milk and poured it into a glass that was in the cupboard. Not much of a cupboard though, the door was falling off.

"They will come eventually, and I will kill them." He placed the cup on the ground next to her." And there's nothing that you can do about it." He snickered as his kissed her forehead catching her off guard and blinked out.


	5. It happened again?

Hey thanks Pyrena for reviewing. Glad to see you like the story. Yes Prue will be getting her astral projection power soon. Hope you like this chapter too.

Manor 

Prue and Piper had the map laid on the dining room table, scrying for their missing sister. The crystal swung around for a few minutes and finally dropped on an area in China town.

"Ok, we found her." Prue said with a feeling of slight relief. "So let's go get ready, you get Andy and Leo, and I'll go get the athame he left behind earlier, it should help." Prue headed up the stairs quickly, she was in a rush to find Phoebe and keep her safe.

"Ok, here we go." Piper said as she folded up the map and walked towards the phone.

Abandoned Apartment 

Phoebe quickly devoured the sandwich, and gulped down all the milk in a matter of minutes. The handcuffs were placed so tight around her wrist that whenever she tried to move they would sear in pain. She sat there wishing there was someway that she could warn her sisters not to come. Knowing them they would come anyways, but she still wished that she could at least try.

She wriggled some more trying to get lose from the handcuffs that were latched onto her wrist.

"Damn it!" She screamed as the pain shot up her arm. It was no use; she couldn't get loose no matter how hard she tried. She looked up and saw Keith blink in that second.

"Now now. Don't hurt yourself trying to break free." He said with a grin on his face. He placed the paper bag that was in his hand on the counter and made his way over to her.

"It's no use, you can't get free without using that key over there on the end table." He pointed to a little silver key that was lying on the end table. " I want your sisters to see it, so it will distract them and give me enough time to kill them."

He snickered and cupped his hand over her cheek. She tried to pull away but could only move a few inches. This made him chuckle and walk towards the couch that was falling apart.

"Any time now they will come here, and I will be ready for them." He then pulled a blanket over his body and rested on the couch.

Manor 

"LEO!" Prue and Piper screamed once Andy arrived for the task at hand.

" You called?" He said with a smile as he orbed into the living room.

"Ok well we're all ready to go save Phoebe, we just need you to orb us there please." Prue said as she picked up the athame and grabbed hold of Andy's hand.

" Look Prue I want, and need to go with you." Andy said as he looked into her eyes. "I can't just sit around wondering if you're hurt or if you need help." There was no way that he wasn't going to help, he could not stand anything happening to Prue or her sisters, knowing that he could've been there to help.

"But Andy…" Prue began but was stopped by Andy placing a finger on her lips.

"No Prue, I'm going with you. Believe it or not I can help you." He began to play with her hair and stared directly into her eyes, "I may not have a power but that doesn't mean I can't help. We've been over this before."

"I know, but what if something happens to you." Prue's face was full of worry and Andy could tell. He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately making Piper and Leo look away.

"Nothing will happen to me you won't let it." He said laughing.

" Fine but you have to stay with Leo so in case of emergency he can orb you to safety." He said resting her head on his chest.

"Deal." He said as he loosened his grip and turned to face Piper and Leo.

"Ok so is everyone ready?" Piper asked as she looked at them.

" Yup." They said all together. Prue was holding hands with Piper and Andy so when Leo grabbed Piper's hand they were all connected and orbed away.

Abandoned Apartment 

Phoebe was leaning against the cold pipes when she saw blue orbs appear in the grungy kitchen. The sight of her sisters comforted her until she realised they were in a trap. Keith noticed their entrance as well and had already rose up to face the group.

"Piper quick get that key on the end table, I think it's for the cuffs." Leo said with panic as Keith approached them. Prue sent him flying into the wall but he immediately blinked away behind Piper. He grabbed her and was about to break her neck when he pulled out an athame held it a few inches away from her chest. 

"You want her come get her," He said with a smirk on his face.

" Let her go!" Prue screamed as she saw him plunge the athame slowly to her sister's chest. She then pushed Piper aside and took the impact of the athame right around her mid chest area. He then poured a black dust out of the paper bag and the room was completely black for a few moments then it was just dark but able to see if you had good night vision.   
"Prue?" Piper and Andy asked thinking that they had just seen her get stabbed.   
As Prue began to loose control of her body she saw Keith walk over to Phoebe with the athame. Feeling the need to be where Phoebe was but couldn't because her body was falling to the ground she astral projected to where Phoebe was lying. Confused Prue thought it must be a new power and there was no need to worry about it now. He turned to Phoebe just as Prue was arriving. Horror came across Prue's face as she saw him stab Phoebe in her right shoulder missing her heart.   
" I'm fine." She screamed in the direction that Andy and Piper were in so that they would worry about themselves instead of her. " But Phoebe's not. Leo come heal her!" She said as she looked in the general area where Leo was standing a moment before. 

"He's not here, he left. He got called away." Piper said as she ran over to where Phoebe was sitting.

Anger filled Prue so she kicked Keith in the chins, and grabbed the athame from his hands. 

" Wait… How did you get over here?" He asked curiously noting that she had no stab wound and had somehow gone across the room in seconds.

" A nice little trick." She said as she thrust the athame into his chest.

" NO!" He screamed as he burned into flames and was vanquished leaving nothing behind. The room began to get lighter and everyone was completely visible.

"Phoebes are you ok?" She asked and she placed her hand over her sister's head.

Prue headed over to where Phoebe was now lying instead of sitting. Tears filled her eyes when she saw Phoebe's injury. It was not very severe at all but still needed healing.

"Oh God Phoebe, you're bleeding." Piper said as she fell to her knees beside her little sister. "LEO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm fine. He just got my shoulder." Phoebe said reassuring everyone. But as soon as she finished her body began to shake and it was obvious that he had hurt something more important then her shoulder.

" Andy can you please uncuff Phoebe, the key is on the end table. " Prue said pointing to they key. " We need to get her to Leo." She then took Phoebe's hand and helped Andy move Phoebe to get the cuffs off.

" Oh…oh no." She said as her astral self went back into her body.

"Prue?" They all said wondering how she just disappeared.

Now that she was back in her body Prue was in excruciating pain. It all shot through her chest and down. And it hurt to do something as simple as breathing. Somehow she was able to pull herself off the floor with help from the counter.

"I'm right here guys." She said as she stumbled over to Andy hiding her wound underneath her leather jacket.

" What was that?" Piper asked looking at her sister's pale face. " How did you just disappear and reappear like that?"

" I don't know, I guess it some of astral pro…" A wave of pain went through her body when she talked as her legs gave out and she grabbed onto Andy for support.

" Prue…?" They had curious and worried looks on their faces

"I'm fine. Just got a bit dizzy." Prue said as she used Andy to pull herself up. She was in excruciating pain but would not let them know about her injury until Phoebe was healed.

" Are you sure honey?" Piper asked as she cupped her hand around Prue's cheek. "You don't look so good you're really pale."

"Yeah I'm sure. Now where is Leo?" She said as she leaned on Andy for more support. She could hardly hold herself up any longer, but knew that she had to hold on a little longer until Phoebe was healed. As she said those words Leo orbed in beside Piper.

"Sorry I had to leave. It was about Prue getting a new pow..." He suddenly stopped when he saw the blood on Phoebe's shirt. " Phoebe you're hurt."

"Yeah, that's why we were calling you." Piper said with annoyance.

No one noticed but while Leo was healing Phoebe Prue's fell unconscious, Andy felt her body go limp and looked down at her. He looked down to see if she had somehow fallen asleep standing up. He began panicking when his white shirt was covered in blood.

"Oh God Prue." Andy said as he opened her leather jacket to find a stab wound in the middle of her chest. "Leo! Come quick it's Prue she's hurt." He said as he lowered her body to the ground and held her in his arms.

With those words the others turned around to see Andy covered in Prue's blood.

" Not again." Piper screamed as she made her way over to Prue's body and grabbed her hand.

" Why is she always the one getting hurt lately?" Phoebe said as tears filled her eyes, and her face turned red.

Leo placed his hands over her chest to heal her, but there was no glow.


	6. Will it ever stop?

I know there has been a lot of near death experiences for Prue in the last few chapters, but they're happening for a reason that will be seen soon. Sorry for the cliffhangers Pyrena, but glad to see you like it so far.

Abandoned Apartment

"Leo?" Piper said as she began to panic knowing that he could not heal the dead.

They waited several seconds and there was still no glow.

"She's going to be ok right?" Andy said as his lips quivered, trying to hold back tears. Andy was holding her head in his lap and was beginning to sob. He could not take anymore this was the third time this happened in a few months.

"I honestly don't know." Leo added as he looked up at Piper whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Leo what do you mean you can't heal the dead?" Piper asked, although it was hard to understand through her sobs. " I healed you when you were dead just a few months ago when we switched powers."

"Yes, but…" He looked up towards the sky and pulled his hands away from Prue's body.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Andy screamed when he noticed Leo pull his hands away.

" Yeah, Leo why are you giving up?" Piper asked as her face went completely white and she began losing her breath.

" I have to go." He stated as he gave a worried look to Piper and orbed away leaving them to grieve.

Heaven

Prue was walking around in the clouds when Leo orbed in front of her.

"Leo?" She walked towards him with a stunned face. " What am I doing here? I'm not dead, am I?"

" Yes technically you are, but the elders are going to fix it." He said reassuring her.

"How I'm dead Leo!"

"Yes but you died when you first received a new power so technically they have to bring you back. They have the power to but only in rare, special occasions."

"So how is this a rare/ special occasion?" She asked as the worry slowly faded from her face.

"Well I will tell them that it was unfair that you were killed. Because we'll say that you didn't know that you had astral projected and I was informed too late to come and heal you."

"Will it actually work?"

" It should, let's go." He said as he took her hand and orbed away to save her life.

Manor

Piper and Phoebe held the door open as Andy walked through carrying Prue's body.

"Where should we put her?" Andy said holding back sobs.

"I guess in her bed for now." Piper answered. " I don't want to give up yet."

" Okay." Andy said as tears streamed down his face and he began walking up the stairs leaving Phoebe and Piper alone in the foyer to cry.

"I can't believe she's gone." Phoebe said as she fell to her knees and began to sob. " Why did she have to care about me? Why did she have to hide it?"

"Knowing her, probably so you could be healed first." She's so stubborn when it comes to protecting us, she thinks it's her job."

"Yeah right how do you know this?"

"She told me when you were kidnapped." Tears were falling from Piper's eyes. "What I want to know is why Leo just stopped trying and left? I mean is he nuts!"

"Maybe it had something to do with Prue?" Phoebe asked as she began to wonder.

Prue's Bedroom

Andy sat next to the bed holding Prue's hand, looking at her lifeless body and sobbing into his hands every little while. Unable to believe this was happening again.

"Why are you always keeping secrets from me? If you had just told me I could've helped in some way." He whispered stroking her cheek. She didn't realise that when she was hurt or in this case dead it caused him more pain then dying himself. He then continued to sob into her body again, unable to control himself when suddenly a hand began to caress his hair.

"Andy." Prue managed to say in a soft whisper.

"Prue!" Andy jumped up onto the bed and pulled her on top of him, so she was being cradled in his arms. " Oh God, you're alive. But how?"

" It's a long story." Prue said with some struggle, since her body was still weak.

"Ok well tell me when you're feeling better." Andy said as he pulled her face closer and gently kissed her for several minutes, finally pulling away when he remembered her grieving sisters in the living room. "We better tell Piper and Phoebe that you know, you're alive. Because they kinda think that you're dead."

"Yeah that may be a good idea." Prue said as Andy kissed her forehead and wrapped the blanket around her.

" Do you want me to carry you?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"No, that's ok I can walk." She said as they walked out the door. Her whole body was weak, so she was using Andy as support. Andy noticed that she was in pain and gladly wrapped his arms around her for extra support.

Living Room

Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch sobbing into each other's shoulders. They were so pre-occupied with crying that they didn't even notice Prue wobble in with Andy until she was standing in front of them.

"Prue!" The two of them shouted as they jumped off the couch and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Thank God you're okay." Piper sighed as she finally slightly loosened her grip on her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine, all thanks to Leo actually." Prue said as she tried to wiggle out of her sisters' tight grips, but failed.

"Leo?" They all asked looking back and forth between Prue and Leo.

"Yeah, he convinced them that it was unfair that I was killed because they gave me my new power at a horrible time, so I was unable to be healed in time by Leo."

"And before you say anything." Leo cut in knowing what Piper was about to say. "No whitelighters can't heal the dead, but the elders can in very rare circumstances."

"So this was a rare circumstance?" Phoebe asked with a very confused look.

"Yes because I blamed her death on them giving her a power when she was in great danger, then they even called me away so I wasn't able to sense her pain."

"Well I don't know how I could ever thank you." Piper said as she walked towards Leo.

"There's only one way, but it doesn't look like it will happen anytime soon." Leo said as he orbed away thinking about how Piper could possibly decide to be with Dan instead of him.

"Well I'm really beat, I think I'm going to take a bath, then go to bed." Prue said as she went up on her tips of her toes to peck Andy on the cheek. "You can join me if you want." She whispered in his ear with a little grin, understanding Andy's response by the huge smile on his face. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she turned to talk to her sisters, slowly running his thumbs along her back.

"Are you going to be okay Piper?" Prue asked as she gave her sister a sympathetic look. Being with Leo the past few days seemed to bother her quite a bit.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but I think I'm going to head over to Dan's tonight." She answered back as she made her way over to the front door and began to put her coat on. "See you tomorrow!" She yelled back as she went out the door.

"Oh great all the Halliwell women have their men tonight except me." Phoebe said as she began to make her way to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Oh Phoebes, you'll find a guy one day that isn't a demon who wants to kill us." Prue said as she pulled away from Andy's embrace, and went to hug her little sister. "And you'll get married, all those happy things."

"Yes, okay one day I will find my perfect man. But for now you go do things I don't even want to think about with yours." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"So are you up for a bath?" Prue asked running a finger along Andy's chest, with a playful grin on her face. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately before he pulled her into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

Several minutes later…

Prue was lying in the tub leaning against Andy as he gently stroked her arm with his soft, gentle hands.

"This moment here, is perfect." She said as she grabbed one of his hands and began to play with his fingers. "I could stay here forever, with you. The only problem is that we will eventually we will become prunes from being in the water too long."

"Me too. Right here is perfect, no demons or warlocks around to try and kill us."

"Yeah, that's been a bit of a problem lately."

"No Prue. Not a little problem, a huge problem." Prue then tilted her head up on his chest so she could see his face. "Do you know how many times I've almost lost you lately?" He said as he brushed some of her dark hair out of her face.

"Yes, three times to be exact. But it all worked out in the end."

"Well this time it almost didn't. I can't this; you know how much I love you?

"Of course Andy, I can tell by the way you treat me."

"Well then you know that I am in agony seeing you in pain, and when I see you dying, or dead. I can't handle it."

"Look Andy, usually there aren't this many near death experiences. Trust me."

"Trust you? I do trust you, but you clearly don't trust me. And don't even try to say you do. If you did then you would at least told me that you had been stabbed earlier! I deserve to know, you and I should know everything about each other, and we shouldn't keep secrets."

"Well Andy you do know everything about me. And I was going to tell you in a few seconds after Phoebe was almost healed, I didn't think it was that bad."

"Yeah well it was bad, you died." Tears were streaming down Prue's face, and Andy's were becoming watery. "I can't live like this. It breaks my heart every time you get hurt."

"Well what do you want me to do, I can't help it that demons come after my sisters and I, and try to kill us." She wasn't able to understand why Andy was so angry; she was alive and safe right now.

"Stop being a witch. It's that simple."


	7. You deserve better

It's nice to see I have a few more readers, and that you guys like it, and thanks alot for reviewing. Geese stripy aren't you nice. Complaining about cliffhangers when you get to hear about the chapter before I make them? Lol. Didn't know who you were at first, but know I do. Sorry to others for the cliffhangers, but I don't even I notice I do it until after I post it. Some Prue and Andy fans may not like the next few chapters a lot, but don't worry I would never have Prue and Andy apart for long.

Manor

"Andy. What do you mean?" Prue said as she got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

"You know exactly what I mean Prue." Andy said as he also got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around himself. "I can't be in a relationship where I have to worry about the woman I love being killed all the time. It's bad enough they worry about that with me being a cop."

"Andy even if I were to stop being a witch, they would still try to kill us because we would still be the Charmed ones." Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "I can't change my destiny Andy."

"Destiny! What destiny, to die Prue?" He held his hand out to comfort her as instinct, but quickly pulled away remembering they were in a fight. "Don't you realise that's all that will eventually happen to you. It happened to your Mom, and look how many times it has almost happened to you." He stopped as he suddenly realised what he had just said, and immediately regretted it.

"How dare you. How dare you bring my mother's situation into this." She hated his argument, but knew deep inside that he was right; she had been thinking the same thing, but there was still no excuse for what he said. "Look Andy maybe you should just leave."

"Prue, I'm so sorry." He slowly walked over to her in hope to wrap his arms around her, and make all the pain he had just caused to go away.

"Just leave." Prue said as she pulled away and handed him his clothes.

"Prue." Andy said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Leave Andy!" She screamed closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead and left the room. She left them closed until she heard the front door close a few moments later.

Prue then pulled her housecoat off the door, and made her way to her bedroom.

"Prue, what just happened?" Phoebe asked as she entered the hallways wearing her pyjamas. Prue and Andy's screaming woke her up.

"It's nothing Phoebes, just go back to bed." She answered back quickly turning into her room.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me." Phoebe muttered as she walked over to Prue's room and knocked on the door. "Prue, honey tell me what's going on."

"Nothing's going on Phoebe, just please leave me alone for now." Prue said from inside her bed, she didn't want her sister to see her crying over something stupid like a fight.

"Look Prue I won't just leave you now. I know you and Andy had a fight." Phoebe wouldn't let this one go. "Just let me help you." As she said these words a man identical to Keith blinked behind her holding the same athame they had been too familiar with the past few days. "Ah!" She managed to scream before he stabbed her in the stomach.

"Phoebe?" Prue said with worry as she heard a slight scream of pain and fear. "Phoebes?" All of a sudden there was a loud thud, which was the sound of her falling to the ground. Prue immediately ran towards the door.

"No! Prue stay away!" Phoebe screamed in terror as the warlock identical to the one they had just killed a few days before stood in front of the door, prepared to stab Prue when she opened the door. But it was too late; Prue was too concerned to listen to her. Phoebe watched as Prue opened the door, and the warlock pulled out the athame and stabbed Prue in the stomach as well. The expression on Prue's face went from worry, the pain and shock as she grabbed onto the doorway trying to keep herself from falling to the ground.

With the fling of her hand she sent as many things as she could at him until he was knocked unconscious. Then fell to the ground beside Phoebe, still clutching her stomach. As hard as she tried to keep her eyes open, her world was suddenly turned black, yet again.

Andy felt horrible for what he said and decided to go back to the manor, even though she told him not to. He couldn't forget how hurt she looked, and couldn't stand that he had done that to her.

He walked through the foyer and ran up the stairs wondering what to say to make her feel better, and forgive him for what he said. As he reached the top of the stairs his heart stopped. He saw Prue and Phoebe lying on the floor with blood everywhere. He quickly pulled his cell phone out of the inside of his jacket.

"This is Inspector Trudeau, I need an ambulance at 1329 Prescott St. There are two critically wounded." He shut the phone, and knelt down beside Prue and Phoebe, frantically trying to find their pulses. A wave of relief came when there were two light pulses. He then ran to the linen closet and placed towels on their wounds.

"Just a little longer Prue, please just hold on a little longer." He sighed as tears filled his eyes. Not being able to believe it was happening again, and it was his fault for leaving her. The sound of sirens coming closer made him feel slightly relieved.

Hospital

Phoebe and Prue were fine but still unconscious lying in beds next to each other. Although they had surgery to heal all of the internal wounds. Piper and Andy were sitting in the uncomfortable chairs that were inside the hospital room Prue and Phoebe were sharing.

Prue woke up to the muffled voices of Andy and Piper. They were in a deep conversation about the mysterious man who was now in police custody.

"Look Andy, you can't arrest him. We need to vanquish him, again." She then stroked her hand through her hair feeling very stressed. "Plus he's a warlock which we thought we had vanquished. So number one, he's immortal, and number two he can blink."

"Yes but Piper he needs to suffer in jail."

"Yes but won't they get kind of suspicious when he never ages?" Piper said in her smart-ass attitude.

"Yes but I thought we'd worry about that some other time."

"Piper…" Prue said as she sat up quickly in her bed, realising that she was in a hospital. But quickly regretted getting up so quickly when a sharp pain ran through her abdomen.

"Prue, you're awake." Piper said as she quickly ran over and hugged her sister.

"What happened?" Prue asked curiously. Then suddenly remembered Phoebe being stabbed, "And where's Phoebe."

"I was at Dan's and I heard sirens. And then there were ambulances and cop cars in our driveway. And…and. Then I went with Andy to the hospital, and you went into surgery." She was suddenly stopped by Prue quickly placing her hands on top of her shoulders.

"Piper, stop. Now where is Phoebe?" Prue was beginning to panic, fearing for the worst. But Andy came to the rescue by pulling the curtain that separated their beds, revealing an unconscious Phoebe. "Thank God."

"No kidding." Piper said as she rest her head on Prue's shoulder. Just as the two sisters shared a moment the man identical to Keith blinked in.

"Sorry to spoil your cute little moment. But we have business to discuss." Andy quickly stood in front of Prue and Piper to protect them.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to even try to kill them now." He smirked. "Revenge isn't as much fun, when there isn't a fight."

"Revenge? For what?" Prue asked getting her hand ready to send him flying.

"For my brother." He answered back. "My name is Rowland, the man you know as Keith was my twin brother. You were lucky with him, but I am much more powerful then him."

"Wait a minute, who names one twin Keith and the other Rowland?" Piper asked with a grin.

"My mother was a mortal, her father's name was Keith. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop making fun of my family's choice of names."

"Oh sure whatever. So we killed your brother and you want revenge?" Prue asked.

"Yes I want revenge. But not just for my brother." A huge grin then covered his face. "All evil wants revenge for what you did to Tempus."

"So that's why we've been almost killed so many times lately."

"Yes of course, but the reason why the oldest here is always the first target is because she is the strongest. Just like me." He then gave an evil glare towards Prue, causing her to turn her head in disgust.

"Well I'm so glad I could come to talk to now. While two of you are injured, you can't hurt me at the moment."

"But we will." Prue said as she began to pull herself up further on the bed, to make herself look less vulnerable.

"No, you will try. When I come back in a few months for a fair fight, for my revenge." He then blinked away leaving them with his words.

"Well I guess we can thank him for warning us?" Piper said as she turned and began to leave the room.

"Umm Piper where are you going?" Prue asked.

"To get the doctor, to tell him you're awake." This was her excuse, but she really wanted to give Andy and Prue time to talk. She then carefully and quietly shut the door going into the hallway.

"Look Prue, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier." He slowly approached her bed and took her hand. But she quickly pulled it away.

"No Andy you're right." Prue said as fresh tears entered her eyes. "You deserve to be in a relationship where you don't have to worry about demons and warlocks. And I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, because I will get hurt if it means that my sisters don't have to. I have to protect them."

"And who is supposed to protect you Prue?"

"No one, I don't need protecting."

"Wrong, I'm supposed to protect you, and I did last night. I want to be with you. To protect you." He then ran his fingers slowly along her cheek.

"You can't protect me. Everyone who tries to protect me will just get hurt." Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed Andy's hand. "You need to leave before you get hurt too. I already hurt Phoebe because the demon wanted to kill me."

"That's not your fault Prue! He would have killed them right after he killed you."

"Maybe not… And I don't care Andy, your words earlier made me realise that you don't deserve this. I can't change my destiny but you can.

"My destiny is to be with you Prue."

"No Prue, what I said earlier was a mistake."

"No Andy, the only mistake you made was staying around when you found out that I was a witch. Just please leave before you get hurt again." Tears were streaming down her face, but she had to stay strong.

"Prue." Andy's eyes were full of tears. He knew there was no point in fighting the matter at this time and decided to give up for now. He kissed her tenderly for what could be the last time and left the room with tears streaming down his face.

-

This chapter wasn't one of my best, I wasn't sure how to make the chapter not completely about the fight, so I brought in a bit of a piece of the future. Sorry if you don't like it.


	8. Pruenapped

The chapter takes place three months after the last chapter. It is based around the episode _Give Me A Sign_. As I said before the next few chapters may not be the best for major Prue and Andy fans. I divided the chapter into two different chapters, the first one is very much so like the episode and not as interesting because it is doing a lot of explaining, but they will only be posted a few minutes apart so you shouldn't have to wait as long for the more interesting part. Unless by being put up it makes the other one be put up like a day later… It shouldn't but you never know?

Manor

Piper and Phoebe walk in to the kitchen after jogging. Both sisters are wearing revealing jogging suits, and Phoebe's yellow and black suit, which resembled somewhat of a bumblebee, revealed the small scar that she and Prue both shared from their attack three months ago.

"Leo's mortal now and everything, but—for how long, I mean how, how do I know he won't want his wings back someday? And then there's Dan, who is still great and normal, which is good— considering I'm not." Piper said frowning, pouring two identical glasses of orange juice.

"28 minutes, 33 seconds." Phoebe said as she looked down at her watch.

"Really? We ran that long?" Piper asked with a surprised look now taking over her frown.

"No. I've been timing how long you've been comparing Leo and Dan." Phoebe said with a quirky smile on her face.

"I haven't been comparing, I've just been...talking," she said trying to explain her babbling behaviour.

"Non-stop," she said giggling. Their conversation was then broken by the sound of the phone ringing. Phoebe put down her glass of orange juice and walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Phoebe asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey Phoebe, it's me Andy."

"Oh, hey Andy." She says making an odd face to Piper.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Prue, if she's in."

"Oh, well, she's still sleeping… but, I'll see if she can call you back when she's awake." Phoebe said, biting her lip, trying to sound as convincing as she can possibly be.

"Yeah, thanks. She probably won't end up calling back, because she never does. But thank you." He said, with an awkward laugh.

"No problem Andy. Seeya" she said, rolling her eye.

"Bye." They both said at the same time.

Phoebe then placed the phone back in its holder and walked into the parlour where Prue was looking at her new camera equipment. Piper followed close behind.

"Hey, when did my camera equipment get here?" Prue asked holding a new camera, examining every detail and button the camera had to offer.

"Oh, about an hour ago. I didn't want to wake you. Is everything there?" Piper said kissing her on the top of the head.

"Yeah, it looks like it." She said laughing, both at the situation and her sister.

"Jeez! Prue! Think you bought enough stuff?" Phoebe asked looking at all the new equipment, going through the boxes, all with some wrapping and the instruction manual that everyone always ends up leaving in the box.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot. But _so_ much of photography has gone digital now, that if I want to seriously pursue it, I have to have the right equipment, " she said, still examining the same thing she was before.

"Wah...You're thinking of becoming a professional photographer?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. Why? You don't think that I should?" Prue asked with a hurt expression.

"No, no," Phoebe said trying to recover from her I mean, I think it's great if that's what you want to do, it's just... "

"It's just what?"

"Well, I, uh... isn't photography just a really dicey profession money wise?" Piper slowly moves her arm, and pinches her. "Ow, ow! You know, all I'm saying is that how many women professional photographers do you know?"

"I know, and that's a totally fair question, one that I've been wrestling with a lot lately, like ever since I quit my job." She sighed and looked to the ground.

"Prue, you dreamt of winning the Pulitzer in photography back in college! You never wanted to work in a museum, or at the auction house. That's something you did for us, so we could keep the house. So now, it is your turn to follow your dreams." Piper said trying to fix the mess Phoebe just created, and makes Prue smile.

"Hey! Maybe finding out you were a photographer in your last life is some kind of sign. Speaking of signs... I think I can make a spell to help your situation Piper."

"Huh, what are you talking about? What situation." Piper asked with an annoyed look.

"A spell to help you chose between Dan and Leo." She said as she ran out of the parlour.

"No... Wait!" Piper begins running after her. "Phoebe, personal gain?"

Prue walks up to the mirror holing the camera and takes a picture. "Portrait of a dreamer."

She then smiled wishing her dreams that her and Andy could have a happy life together. But she couldn't have that happy life without him getting hurt. And he deserved better then that.

"Hello Prue." The criminal Bane who they had met just a few weeks ago stood behind her.

"Huh." Prue says as she looks up in surprise and drops her camera to the floor, causing it to break. He then presses a cloth with chloroform to her face, and she passes out in his arms.

"Shh." He said as he propped her unconscious body in his arms and carried her out of the house.

Phoebe opens the bathroom door after saying the spell. And looks at Piper.

"You cast the spell didn't you?" Piper asked with her hands on her hips. But suddenly took her attention off her younger sister when the sound of glass breaking is heard.

"Prue!" The two sisters scream making their way back to the parlour.

When they reach the parlour their hearts stop.

"Look." Piper said pointing to Prue's now broken camera lying on the floor with a cloth only a few feet away.

"Prue!" Phoebe screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping maybe she had blown her nose with the cloth and accidentally dropped her camera. But all hope was lost when Prue didn't respond. "Okay, now I'm worried. Piper what do we do?"

"I don't know. Do we call Andy and Darryl?" Piper's voice was shaking because she was beginning to panic.

"No definitely not Andy. Prue has been going out of her way for the last month to make sure he doesn't get involved in anything. She thinks that it will keep him from getting hurt." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but who else will be able to help us the same way. And he doesn't even need to worry about what to say to Darryl because he knows now too." Piper said pushing her hand through her hair.

"Okay but we'll only use him as a last resort because Prue would be really upset." Phoebe said as she picked up the cloth and camera hoping for a premonition.

"Well?" Piper said after minutes of Phoebe holding Prue's bran new and broken camera with her eyes closed, concentrating hard to try and get a premonition.

"Nothing." Phoebe sighs and places her hand on her hip still holding the camera in her right hand.

"Okay. We have to keep trying until you _do_ get a premonition. We have to figure out what happened to Prue." Piper said trying to comfort not just Phoebe but herself as well.

"Piper, that crack that I made about her becoming a photographer. I don't want that to be the last thing I ever say to her." Phoebe said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Phoebe, you're overreacting. That is my department. All you have to do is relax and concentrate." She stops at the sound of the doorbell ringing. "Here. Try the rag again." She said as she handed Phoebe the rag and made her way towards the door.

When Piper opens the door she is shocked to see Andy and Darryl standing behind it.

"I've got bad news, I've got worse news. Which do you want first?" Darryl asked as Andy carefully closed the door behind them.

"Phoebe... " Piper screams calling Phoebe to her. "Uh... does this have anything to do with Prue?"

"No, no it doesn't." Andy said as his eyes wandered all over the main floor looking for Prue. "Unless she helped Bane Jessup escape from county jail."

The four of them walk over to the living room and sit on the couches.

"Bane Jessup. Why does that name sound familiar?" Piper asked trying to trigger a memory.

"Because he is the guy our favourite demon hired to 86 us, remember?" Phoebe said trying to puzzle all the pieces together.

"The one we thought Prue liked and met when she was Hellfire?" Piper said in a low whisper so that Andy wouldn't hear the part about her liking him.

"Yes."

"When did he escape?" Piper asked Andy and Darryl with a worried look thinking he could be the one who kidnapped her sister.

"This morning. We've already launched a full-scale manhunt." Darryl said pulling a Ziploc bag from his jacket pocket.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Andy said when he noticed the worried faces that came to Phoebe and Piper's faces.

"Prue is missing. We think she may have been kidnapped." Piper said as the tears came back to her eyes.

"What?" Andy said as his heart dropped.

"And I found this by the back door." Phoebe said as she handed Darryl the cloth.

"Chloroform." He said with disgust after sniffing the rag.

"We would have called you, but we didn't know who, or what had taken her." Small tears were streaming down the two sisters faces and it was clear that Andy was holding some back. "Also Prue has been avoiding you ever since the last accident hoping that it will keep you safe.

" Well I'm involved now, and it'd be a pretty big coincidence if it wasn't Bane. Especially since you guys are responsible for putting him in jail." Andy got up from the couch and placed his hands on their shoulders, in hopes to comfort them.

"Yeah, but why just take Prue? Why not all of us?" Piper asked.

"Well maybe he's trying to lure us. Maybe another demon hired him to trap us." Phoebe said with a determined look.

"Which might explain this." Darryl said as he handed the Ziploc bag to Piper.

"We found it when we swept the prison lock this morning. It's actually the reason why we came over. We wanted to see if it looked familiar to you?" Andy added to Darryl's short explanation.

Piper is holding the small silver object, with carvings designed throughout, while she and Phoebe study every inch and detail of it.

"Well, it's definitely demonic." Phoebe said once she finally took her eyes off of it.

"Do you mind if we keep this so we can figure out what demon we're dealing with?" Piper asked, there was no way she was giving it back. It was one of the only items they had to help find their sister.

" Well we can't exactly turn that in to evidence inventory." Andy said as Phoebe and Piper both shook their heads.

"Look, we gotta go. Just let us know if you find out anything. I think that your chances of finding out Bane are bigger than ours now." Darryl said as he and Andy made their way to the door.

"Uh, yeah, and could you maybe keep this quiet, because the bigger this thing gets, the more danger she's..." Piper said but was cut off by Andy.

"I know. Look, I'll keep it as quiet as I can for as long as I can." Andy said as he hugged each sister trying to hold back tears.

"Thanks." Phoebe and Piper say at the same time.

As the two men open the door to leave, a deliveryman walks up the steps to the front door.

"Hi there. Gotta sign. It's for Piper, Piper Halliwell." He said with a friendly smile.

"Hmm... Can I see that? She asks as she takes the parcel and begins to examine it while Piper signs. "Leonardo's Boutique, Bodega Bay, California." Phoebe said trying to hide her huge grin.

"Yeah, uh Dan and I were there, ordered some earrings. Thank you." She says to the deliveryman, then turns around and grabs the parcel from Phoebe and gives her an evil look. "The deliveryman said he got a sign." Piper slowly advanced to her sister still with the playful evil eye.

"Mmm." Phoebe said hiding her face, knowing that she had been caught red-handed.

"Leonardo's Boutique and Bodega Bay. Leo, short for Leonardo, Bodega Bay, where Dan is from." Piper said as she slowly began to tower over her little sister. Who scratches her head and look to the floor, again trying to hide her face. "Don't act blond. You cast that spell, didn't you?" Piper said pulling Phoebes face up so she could look her in the eye.

"Yes I did!" Phoebe said finally admitting to her crime.

"When I specifically asked you not to." Piper said as she then lightly tapped her on the head with the parcel. "And at a time like this."

"I was just trying to help Piper, and it was before Prue disappeared." Phoebe said in her childish voice hoping it would help a bit.

"You. This. Book of Shadows. Go!" Piper said as she handed Phoebe the odd object. Once Phoebe touched the object, she was immediately pulled into a premonition.

The premonition was one of Prue sitting in a chair, tied up around her legs, arms, and she was gagged.

"What did you see?" Piper asked as soon as she noticed her sister coming out of the premonition.

"Prue, bound and gagged, and with Bane." Phoebe said as a wave of relief that she was alive, but also a wave of worry that she was indeed kidnapped.

Mariner's Bluff. Lot-827

Bane is standing behind Prue un-tying the cloth around her mouth ever so slowly.

"Don't scream." He said once the cloth was completely off.

"Why not?" Prue sighed in relief once the cloth was off but was still worried for her life.

"Cuz if you do, we won't be able to talk. Besides, it won't help. The nearest neighbour is about six miles away." Bane said with a grin.

"Then why not take off the blind fold. What are you afraid of?" Prue asked hoping he would take it off so she could use her powers to escape, and to see who this man was.

"Are you kidding? I've seen you use your powers before. On me!" He then considers the thought and decides to take off the blindfold. "All right, if you try anything, the blindfold goes back on."

"What do you want?" Prue said once the blindfold was off.

"Your help, to save my life." He says as he walks in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, well most people ask for it, they don't kidnap for it." Prue said trying to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not most people. Neither are you." He said as he slowly advanced closer to her.

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" Prue said with a huge smile.

"I don't. But without you and your sisters, I don't stand a chance against this particular demon. He tried to have me killed today Prue. I got lucky and barely escaped. And he's gonna keep trying."

"Why would he bother? You're a mortal."

"I'm a mortal that knows about demons. He doesn't like that. Litvack, that's what they call him.

" So where are we? Is this yours?" Prue asks looking around

" It was going to be before you came along, and cut me off from my dreams." He says giving her an accusing smile.

" Yes. Because you tried to kill me." Prue said laughing.

"Now, that was before I got to know you." He said smiling thinking about them on the dance floor.

"You don't strike me as a dreamer."

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Bane said giving her yet another playful smile.

" There's a few things that you need to learn about me too." She says right before she uses her eyes to send him flying into a wall. "Like how I will never put my sisters in danger. So you can forget about any of us helping you."

Bane then gets up from the ground and walk over to her. "Sooner or later, you're gonna have to trust me Prue. He said before he but the blind-fold on again. " And believe me your sisters came looking for you before, and they will come again."

"Oh yeah, well not if I can help it." Prue said as she dipped her head to astral project.

Attic

Piper and Phoebe are looking in the Book of Shadows at the page about the object. The page informs them that the object is a demonic weapon issued by upper level demons when Prue astral projects in front of them.

"Prue! You're okay! Thank God." Phoebe squealed as she and Piper ran over to their sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"Yeah, but uh Bane Jessup, he kidnapped me." Prue said as she pulled away from their tight grips.

"We know! Where are you?" Piper asked full of worry.

"You can't find me." Prue said with a very serious face.

"What do you mean!" Piper and Phoebe screamed.

"It's a trap, so just stay away. Don't look for me." Prue said, determined to keep her sisters safe.

"What?" Piper asked, not believing the words that were coming out of her older sister's mouth.

"Prue?" Phoebe said thinking the same as Piper. But their complaints don't help and Prue begins to leave.

"Wait, wait!" They scream hoping she will stop. "

"Hello!" Phoebe asked with a hurt and confused look, but Prue is already gone.

Mariner's Bluff. Lot-827

"You all right? I thought you passed out or something." Bane said once Prue returned and let out a huge gasp, and quickly moves to her side and removes the blindfold.

"Feeling guilty? That's a good sign. It means you have a conscience." Prue said as he began to untie her hands and feet as well. "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you go." He said suddenly looking depressed and hurt.

"Just like that?" Prue asked, unable to believe that he was all of a sudden letting her go.

"I never wanted to hurt you Prue, I only wanted your help. But you can't help me if you don't trust me. And you're in danger as long as you're here. " He said as he helped her to her feet.

Then suddenly, Litvack's servant appears in the room and aims the weapon at Bane and Prue. Bane ducks, and grabs Prue, pulling her down with him Which cause them to land in a pile of hardware tools. Litvack's servant then aims the weapon again, but Prue sees it coming, and holds out her hand to send the beam back his way. She then sends him flying out the window and he scrambles away, not sure of what had just happened.

"Wow." Prue said, then she noticed Bane breathing heavily. When she looks over she sees that while protecting her, he fell onto a knife, which gave him a nasty gash, but only skin tissue. On her lower abdomen.

"Told you I never wanted to hurt you." Bane said looking down towards his wound.

"You just saved my life." Prue said as she looked up at him in sympathy.

"You think you can trust me now?" Bane asked.


	9. Horryfying Sight

Manor

Piper walks in to the parlour being followed by Andy and Darryl.

"Tell me you're kidding." Andy said before he looked at the T.V.

" I wish I was. It's all over the news." Piper said as Phoebe turns the television on.

"We called as soon as we saw the first broadcast. Look." Phoebe said pointing to the screen that showed a picture of Bane.

"I'm reporting live from the county jail, where an inmate escaped earlier this morning." The voice of the new reporter echoed in Andy's head, as his worry grew.

"Unbelievable." Andy said as he threw his hands up in the air.

They then listened to the rest of what the reporter had to say. "A massive manhunt has been launched to find the escapee. A man by the name of Bane Jessup, who was awaiting trial for racketeering, money laundering, and embezzlement."

"So much for keeping things quiet. This is a nightmare." Darryl said shaking his head and looking over to his torn partner.

"Welcome to our world." Pier said as she sat down on the couch and placed her head in her hands.

"You want some aspirin?" Phoebe said with a smile trying to cheer people up, but was still partially serious.

"What I want is Prue safe, Bane put in jail, and nobody hurt by any..." He then looks at the weapon lying on the table. "Do you know what that is yet?

"We're still looking. We do know that Bane definitely kidnapped Prue." Phoebe said clutching the Book of Shadows.

"What, has he made contact with you?" Andy said quickly.

"No, but she has." Phoebe said grabbing Andy's arm realising that he was very uneasy.

"It's a long story, but she's okay." Piper said knowing that they would question.

"She said notto come looking for. She said it was a trap."

"What! Is she nuts?" Andy screamed pulling away from Phoebe. " How can she think that we'll stay away just because she doesn't want us to get hurt."

"Andy, it's okay, calm down. Did she say what kind?" Darryl asked as he pulled out a thick file full of paper out of a brown leather bag. "Maybe this will help. It's the DA's file on Bane. That's all the information they pulled together for his trials. It's everything I copied before we got your phone call.

The phone rings and they are given another sign… Something to do with Leo-nora Watkins. Andy and Darryl decided not to even bother asking.

"Anyway, we believe that Bane has a hold-up somewhere. Maybe there's something in there that can tell you where." Andy said as he looked towards the file.

"So what the hell is he doing? Oh God I hope he's not hurting her." Piper said, looking at Andy who looked as if he had just been told that she was dead.

Mariner's Bluff. Lot-827

Bane is sitting on the chair he held Prue hostage on minutes before with his shirt wide open, while Prue is kneeling on the floor, tending his wound.

"P-Prue." Bane groaned in pain as she cleaned the wound with a cloth.

"If I'm going to clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry." Prue said truthfully.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Bane asked, not that he minded a beautiful woman touching him.

"No. Not really, but right now I'm the only choice that you've got. So, just try and hold still." Prue said with a sympathetic smile.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body." He said trying to hold back the urge to scream in pain.

"Yeah, well I'm almost done." She says as she hands him a cloth. "Put this in your mouth or something."

"Forget about me. Go home. Before Litvack's man comes back."

"I told you, he's gone. Probably ran right back to Litvack." Prue said trying to find an excuse not to leave him.

"So now he knows about you too. All the more reason to leave." He was truly concerned for her. He was beginning to have extremely strong feelings for her.

"Well, as much as I would like to, I can't. Not until I know that you're okay. Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know, I mean now that we've been sighted, they'll expect for us to take off. Speaking of things that need to be taken off...you're um, pants." She says with a playful smile and takes a few steps back.

"Excuse me!" Bane asked, not too sure whether he should laugh or be embarrassed. But did like the thought of her seeing what's under there.

"Well, I need to get to the, um, wound." Prue said trying not to laugh.

"Forget it!" Bane said still trying to keep his dignity.

"Okay, you know what? It's just going to get infected. So you can either take off your pants on your own, or I can always do it by force." Prue said laughing as Bane grumbled and stands up slowly dropping his pants, which makes Prue give a triumphant smile for winning.

Manor

Piper, Andy, and Phoebe had been going over Bane's files for over an hour, and Darryl had to leave to help his wife.

"I am getting nowhere and everywhere. How about you two? Any luck?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Well, I'll give Bane this. He works hard, tax evasion, racketeering, pick a crime, any crime." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"I feel like we're looking right at the answer, we're just not seeing it!" Phoebe screamed getting frustrated that they had been studying this man who kidnapped their sister for so long, and he could be hurting her as they speak.

"He's got good taste too. There's a whole money laundering indictment here based on a real estate development. Exclusive custom homes, they're really gorgeous. Check out the brochure." Piper said handing Phoebe and Andy the brochure.

"Mariner's Bluff. Oh! I'm sure the sea fairies will be very happy here." Phoeb squealed.

"What did you say? (Phoebe looks at her) Phoebe, what exactly did your spell say?" Piper asked thinking she may have had an epiphany.

"Spell? What spell?" Andy asked looking at the two sisters.

" Oh Andy not important. I beseech all powers above, send a sign to free my sisters heart, one that will lead her to her love. Why?" Phoebe asked wondering why her sister asked this.

"Because the Book of Shadows specifically opened to the Mariners section. What if the signs we're getting have nothing to do with Dan and Leo, and everything to do with Prue? Where is Mariner's Bluff?" Piper said thinking she almost had it.

"Bodega Bay." Phoebe said pointing to it on the map.

"Leonardo's Boutique of Bodega Bay."

"Piper, I think you're right." Phoebe chimed.

"Okay, so what were the clues? Mariners, Bodega Bay, Lenora Watkins?" Piper gave a look to Andy trying to piece them all together.

" The is a Watkins Road Exit." Andy said looking at the map.

"So we've almost found her. All we need is anaddress." Piper said rummaging through the files hoping to find it somehow.

"What's this?" Phoebe said as she flipped through the brochures and pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's see."

"It's a map of the lots in Mariner's Bluff." Andy said looking down at the map.

"Are the lots numbered?" Piper asked just as Phoebe sits down and accidentally hits the power button on the remote for the T.V.

You then hear a news reporter on the T.V. "In an exhibition game last night, the Mariners lost to the Angels, 8 to 7. In other news, Sami Sosa..."

"Okay…now we're back to Dan and Leo. Mariners, Angels." Phoebe said getting annoyed.

"No Phoebe, 8 to 7. Lot 827?"Piper said correcting her.

"Yes, there is an 827 at the top of the hill." Andy said pointing to the lot on the map.

"I'll drive, you navigate." Piper said as they all prepared to leave.

Mariner's Bluff. Lot-827

"Prue, why are you still here?" Bane asked looking up at Prue.

"Because umm, I believe you." She said trying not to look down since her wasn't wearing any pants.

"Well thank you. It's been a long time sincesomeone believed in me."

"Maybe that's because you stopped believing in yourself." Prue was having intense feeling for him. She loved Andy but Bane was so wild, and he was wild and didn't need her to protect him. Plus she and Andy were over, he couldn't accept her being a witch. That was his decision not hers.

"You known, I haven't always been like this. Wrong side of the law, always looking over my shoulder, I had dreams once. Big dreams." Bane said remembering how he was planning to get off the bad side of the law and settle down to find love.

"It's not too late to change now." Prue said as her body slowly moved closer to his.

"Nah, it's too late for me, but not for you. So, you should definitely go, so you can still have your dreams." Bane said as his hands slowly moved closer to her waist.

"Easier said than done." Prue said smiling thinking about all her dreams that she had to leave behind for her sisters and the Charmed ones.

"What do you mean?" Bane asked curiously.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking lately, that maybe dreams are just that. Dreams." Prue said but was suddenly comforted by his large muscular hands on her waist.

"I don't believe that." Bane said as he moved his head closer to kiss Prue, at first she resistes thinking about Andy, but then keeps going because he was safe and happy without her. "Oww." He said as Prue forgot about the wound and had put too much pressure on it when leaning against him for the kiss, which causes them both to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Prue said laughing, and truthfully sorry.

"I'm not." Bane answered Bane and continued to kiss her while he slowly pulled her top off.

Outside of Bane's Dream house

A few hours later…

"Okay so we'll need some sort of a plan to go in there. He's probably armed and dangerous." Andy said as he double-checked to make sure he had all of his guns.

"Okay, so I'll go in a freeze him quickly. That should help a lot." Piper said as she laughed and looked at Andy.

"And I'll kick him if needed." Phoebe said trying to do her part.

"Yeah, sure Phoebes, whatever makes you feel good." Piper said as she double-checked her shoelaces preparing to go in and save their sister, not knowing what could happen since Prue said it was a trap.

Inside

There are clothes scattered everywhere when Bane wakes up and frantically tries to find Prue, thinking that Litvack could've hurt her.

"Prue?" He said looking around, but was relieved to see hr standing in front of the window wearing a white under shirt and his black boxers. "Prue?" He said softly, as he walked over to her. "Prue?"

"The view is amazing." Prue said looking out the window at the beautiful view.

"It's not as good as mine." He said looking at her but her eyes remained on the view outside, although she smiled. "I thought maybe you left, or worse."

"No, I just couldn't really find all of my clothes." She said causing them both to laugh softly. "I'll help you with Litvack. You just have to promise me that you'll turn yourself back in when it's all over." These words make the smile disappear from his face. "Bane…"

"You know, I was thinking maybe this, us doesn't have to end. Maybe we can go somewhere where we can be together. Get away from all this. What do you say?"

"I would say that you're beginning to strike me as a dreamer." She said as he moved in closer to kiss her again. As soon as their kiss gets more passionate he suddenly freezes, which makes Prue take a step back. "Bane?"

"Oh... my... God!" Piper, Phoebe and Andy scream in shock at the sight before their eyes.

"Uh..." Prue manages to say through the embarrassment and pain that was in Andy's eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're rescuing you…from the tall dark, and naked man." Phoebe answered quickly trying to get a good look at Bane.

"I told you to stay away." She said putting her hands on her hips realising that they did something they told her not to which caused Andy great pain.

"Yeah, now I know why. He is yummy." Phoebe said then suddenly remembered Andy standing behind her and stayed quiet.

"I don't believe this! We've all been frantic, worried sick about you thinking you've been kidnapped..." Piper scolded Prue like a teenager staying out past curfew.

"Yeah, I was..." Prue said feeling hurt that they thought she was lying or something.

"Panties." Piper said pointing to the side of the make shift bed on the floor.

"Oh, oh!" She said as she rushed over to where they were lying. "Uh, thanks. Look, uh, you guys have really got this all uh… wrong." She then looked at the underwear in her hand and hid it behind her back.

"Yeah, we know. It's a "trap"." Piper said giggling but then looked at Andy's hurt face, and the smile turned into a frown.

"A tall, dark, and naked trap." Phoebe added.

"All right, how did you guys find me anyway?" Prue asked as she walked around picking up the rest of her clothing.

"We'll explain that later. We really need to be going now because there's a demon behind this." Piper said trying to rush her sister.

"Yeah, Litvack…wait, how did you know?" Prue asked very curiously.

"We have the weapon he used to break Bane out of jail." Andy and Phoebe said grinning.

"No, no, no, he, he tried to _**kill**_ Bane in jail, not break him out." Prue said defending the man who had kidnapped her earlier.

"Or so Bane says." Piper said giving the frozen man a dirty look.

"Well, I believe him, because one of the guys came here and tried to kill me."

"All the more reason _we_ should be going now." Piper said making hurry movements with her hands.

"Fine, then just unfreeze him." Prue said looking at Bane.

"What! You want us to bring him along?" Piper said thinking her sister had lost her mind.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I told him that I would help him. And I can't leave him here when everything I have to do is clearly at the manor."

"I can't believe this." Andy said in the corner.

Piper finally unfreezes Bane. When he realises Prue isn't there anymore he pulls the blanket closer to him and looks over to see Piper, Phoebe and Andy.

"Well, Hello." He said with embarrassment.

"Hello." Phoebe said with a smile, even thought this man just slept with her sister.

"Nice to see you again." Piper said trying not to laugh at how embarrassed he looked. "Would you put some clothes on?"

Bane walks over to Prue and begins to search for his clothes. As he is looking for his shirt he looks over at Andy and sees the anger, pain, and sadness on his face. He knew that Prue and this Andy guy had something but now he knew it was serious just by the way Prue acted once he was around, and his face right now. It looked like his was in some of the worst pain of his life.

-

Sorry the last two chapters were kinda slow and stuff but I really wanted to do the whole Bane and Andy thing and this was as short as I could make it, the story will get more interesting soon I promise but I really wanted to do that, so sorry if you don't like not having demon attacks in every chapter. I don't mind chapters like this but some people do, so sorry if you do.


	10. Litvack

Glad to see you all liked the last two chapters, I haven't updated in a while because I've just had so much homework to do. One of my friends said that no one would like the last two chapters, but I wanted to make them anyways, and people liked them anyways. Hope you like the next few chapters as well. Oh and I'd like to add that a lot of this story line is going by season two, so as it was mentioned a tiny bit in chapter 8, Leo is mortal right now from healing Piper when she had Arroyo fever.

Manor

Andy, Prue, Bane, Phoebe and Piper walked into the house, quickly taking off their jackets to head towards the Book of Shadows, which was still in the parlour. Every little while Bane would look at Andy, and grab hold of one of Prue's hands, or wrap his arms around her waist. Knowing that he was only doing this to try and make Andy jealous, or to show that at the moment she was his, not Andy's, Prue would pull away every little while. After Bane cleaned his wound in the bathroom, and had a little run in with Litvack, Prue greeted him at the door with a playful grin on her face. Before they entered the parlour to join the others in the demon search, Bane stopped in the dining room.

"Prue look. I have a feeling that we don't have much time left." He said as he took her hands and placed them in his large hands. " Well this Andy guy is a cop and they are on the look for me, so as soon as we vanquish Litvack, I'll be gone." He then let go of her hands and pressed his body against hers, pinning her up against the wall.

"Well I better make use of you while I still can." She said grinning. She then kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his hands wandered all over her body. She then quickly pulled away, remembering her sisters and Andy in the next room. "So… we should start worrying about Litvack." She said as she quickly pecked his lips and released herself from the Bane/ wall sandwich situation, and made her way into the parlour.

Little did she know that Andy could see most of what she and Bane were doing in the dining room. Rage filled him quickly as he thought more about what he had just seen.

"First I'd like to tell you how relieved I am you're okay." Piper said as she watched Prue and Bane enter the room.

"Me too." Phoebe added not taking her eyes off Bane, like Piper unable to trust him.

"And second, I'd like to tell you that you have completely lost your mind." Piper said trying to take Andy's side on this as well.

"Completely lost your mind!" Phoebe added, trying to agree with Piper as she scolded Prue, like Prue would do with Grams, when they were younger.

"Okay, we have a demon to vanquish." Prue said trying to change the topic, considering it was making both her and Bane uneasy.

"You really want to help him, even after he kidnapped you?" Piper asked.

" And he's a criminal!" Andy added. "And a fugitive at that."

"Look you guys, past aside, I know an innocent when I see one. And, I trust him." She said as she sent him a wink.

"Prue…" Phoebe said looking up at her sister with concern, and annoyance.

"Phoebe, I'm going to help him. With your guys help or not." She said as she flipped though the pages more, and more.

"Think about this, how well do you really know him?" Andy asked knowing that she could not answer a very good answer.

"Could you guys please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Bane asked looking straight at Andy and Piper.

" Look, regardless, Litvack has to be vanquished, whether Bane is on our side or not." Prue said as she took Bane's hand to show that she was on his side.

"It would be nice to know that ahead of time. Minimize the surprises." Phoebe said trying to get the point they were trying to make into Prue's head.

"You really want to minimize them? Help me find Litvack in The Book of Shadows." Prue said pushing the book closer to her sisters, so they could help.

" Oh! I found Litvack in the book." Phoebe squealed pointing to his picture in the book. "But there's nothing in here about how to vanquish him. Maybe that means there isn't a way." She said as she hoped Bane would leave by hearing they couldn't help.

"Where there's a demon, there's a way." Piper said smiling to Prue, seeing that she needed some support on her side as well.

"Our jewellery better be where it's suppose to be." Phoebe said eying Bane, still unable to trust him.

"We need to focus on Litvack." Prue said trying to get into her sisters head that they need to save Bane.

"Do we? I mean aside from the fact there's nothing in the book to help us maybe we should just let bad enough alone." Piper said going back to Phoebe and Andy's side.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked, now beginning to wonder why they would quit when this demon could kill them anyways.

"I'm talking about our lives, Phoebe, as in saving them. This demon has powers we don't know about. Why go up against him unprepared, what's the rush? He doesn't know about us or anything…" Piper said now completely against Prue and Bane.

"Sure he does. I mean the demon he sent after us saw Prue's power right? You know he told Litvack." Bane said as everyone who forgot he was in the room turned to look at him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that he knows about all three of us." Prue said still going to help Bane, and happy that her sisters wouldn't have to risk their lives as well.

"So you're telling me that since he kidnapped Prue, and she saved his freaking life. That she is at a huge risk to die, because his servant saw her use her power!" Andy said furious that because of the argument he just made.

"Well it was my decision to stay Andy." Prue said as she looked at Andy with a sad look. "I stayed to protect him from my own free will."

"Yes but you never would have stayed if he hadn't kidnapped you." Andy said looking into Prue's beautiful blue eyes; he couldn't imagine that she was in danger because of the fugitive next to him.

"Look, all I'm saying is he knows enough. I mean, you don't go after him, he comes after you. " Bane added in trying to break the conversation Prue and Andy were having.

"How can you be sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I know him…that's why. Better than I wish I did." Bane said as he looked at Prue.

"Okay, still doesn't help us vanquish him." Piper said getting annoyed with all the verbal ping-pong argument going on.

"I just wish we knew what his other powers were." Phoebe said looking at Bane hoping he would know.

"You don't know what they are?" Andy asked.

"I have no idea. But you still have that weapon right?" He asked looking at the sisters.

" Yeah why?" Piper asked while pulling out the weapon.

"Might be your only hope." He answered back.

"I thought only another demon could activate it." Andy said walking closer to Prue.

"I got one to activate before, maybe I can do it again." Bane added in, hoping he could do his part in the whole supernatural thing.

"Yeah, he's right. That's how he took out the demon guard." Prue said defending him.

"So he says…" Phoebe and Andy said at the same time receiving evil glares from Bane.

"What! You think I'm lying." Bane asked as he and Andy slowly approached each other.

"What do you think?" Andy said, as the two men got even closer.

"I think I don't like your implications! I'm in this mess because Litvack tried to off me, remember? If you don't trust me, that's fine! I really don't care. But trust this! I've had it with all this supernatural crap, and I'll do anything I have to get out from underneath it.

"That's what worries me." Andy said as his face filled with more rage. " You already have Prue's life in danger to get out of this, and now you want to put her sisters in danger as well?"

"Again I say… It was her choice to stay!" Bane said as he clenched his fists at the same time Andy did.

"Her choice! Oh I'm sure it was her choice to be chloroformed and brought to your secret hide out where you almost got her killed." Andy screamed. He couldn't hold it in any longer; this man put Prue's life in danger and slept with her. Before he could think his right fist went straight into Bane's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground before being caught by Prue.

"Andy!" She screamed helping Bane to his feet.

"Don't worry Prue I can take care of this." Bane said as he pushed her aside and punched Andy on the right side of his jaw. Then Andy hit him back, and a fight had started.

"You guys, what is wrong with you?" Prue asked as she went to break them apart but was hit accidentally by one of the men tumbling around beating the crap out of each other.

"Prue!" Andy screamed noticing her fall backwards afters getting hit. Bane took this opportunity to hit Andy again. Andy then fell beside Prue who was getting up from the floor, but quickly got up to check her face where she had been hit. "Prue are you okay?" He asked as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm fine." She said as she pushed his hand away after several seconds. "Do you see why you don't fight like immature little boys?" She said as she got up to her feet and sat on the couch rubbing her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Prue, we should've been more careful." Andy said with true sympathy in his eyes. "But I really don't trust this guy."

"Okay, you know what? I trust him. And please, I'm just asking you guys to trust me. If we're going to get Litvack, then we're going to have to work together, with Bane. Otherwise, we're all gonna be dead." Prue said as Piper handed her some ice.

"You guys don't get ice, you were fighting, you deserve the pain." Piper said as she kissed the top of Prue's head and kissed the top of her head. " Now let's go kill this bastard." She said as they all went to the front door except Bane.

Suddenly Litvack appears telepathically once Bane is alone.

"We're on our way." Bane said as he walked towards the front door.

Cemetery

"He lives in a cemetery? How cliché." Prue said as they walked towards the mausoleum.

"Uh do we really think this is a good idea? We don't really have a plan." Piper said.

"Um yeah! Sure we do. Bane goes in, we follow, you freeze Litvack, you get the weapon in his hand, turn it on him, I mean it's pretty simple." Prue said trying to make everyone confident, even though she wasn't sure herself.

"Still…" Andy said looking at Bane who had a black eye and a bruised cheek, he probably had marks as well, but he hadn't taken the time to look in a mirror yet.

"Maybe you should give me that weapon." Bane said holding his hand out.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Phoebe said as she pushed Piper's hand holding the weapon away from him.

"Listen, the guy wants me dead remember? The only way for me to stay alive long enough for our plan to work is to show him good faith." Bane said looking to Prue for help, and seeing the bruise on her cheek that either he or Andy had given her by being stupid.

"Double-crossing us shows some pretty good faith too don't you think? " Andy said eying Bane.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Phoebe said.

"Phoebes, we've been through this. You too Andy." Prue said sighing wishing this could all be over.

"Yeah,well, it doesn't change my mind Prue…" Andy said.

"All right, I'll give it to him, we're either doing this or not." Piper said as she handed the weapon to Bane.

"Thank you." He said as he walked up to the numbers by the door and flipped them to say 666. "You guys wait at the base of the step for my signal." He said as he walked over to Prue and looked into her eyes. "Trust me." He said as he entered the mausoleum.

"I hope we're not making a huge mistake." Phoebe said as the four of them followed in behind Bane. But Andy was suddenly stopped by Prue.

"Andy you stay out here, I don't want you in there. You could get hurt." Prue said as she turned to Andy.

"How can you worry about me, it's obvious he's after you Prue." Andy said as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"No Andy he originally wanted to kill Bane because he is a mortal that knows about demons, he'll do the same to you." She said as she kissed him on his also bruised cheek. "Promise me you'll stay away. I can't worry about my sisters and you." She said as she began to walk into the mausoleum.

"I'll try." He said under his breath and only Piper heard as she smiled back to him before she entered the darkness of the mausoleum as well.

Mausoleum

"Hello Litvack." Bane said as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you were gonna show." Litvack said not getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

Once Litvack was distracted by talking to Bane, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe snuck past them in the background to hide behind a wall.

"Before you kill me…" Bane said after he saw the girls enter. But as he did this Litvack's servant became nervous and prepared to use the weapon on Bane.

"It's all right." Litvack said motioning for his servant to put the weapon down.

"I wanted to give you something. Hoping that you'd spare me." Bane said handing Litvack the weapon.

"Hmm... I'm afraid it's gonna take much more than this." Litvack said laughing as his servant began to aim the weapon.

"Now!" Bane screamed as a signal for Piper to freeze them.

Piper stuck her hands out from behind the wall and froze the room. While she turned back behind the wall Litvack's hand moved. Andy saw this from where he was hiding on the staircase.

"That was easy!" Prue said as they came out from their hiding spot.

"A little too easy." Phoebe said holding her sisters hands as they cautiously walked over to Litvack.

"No!" Andy screamed, as they got closer to Litvack.

"Andy?" Prue said as she turned around to see him running to her. "Andy no! I told you to stay out."

"He's not frozen Prue Andy said as he reached her.

"What?" Phoebe asked looking towards Litvack, who looked very frozen. They all turned their backs to look at Andy. As their back turned Litvack pulled out the weapon to kill them all.

"NO!" Andy screamed as he pushed Prue out of the way and was hit by the blue ray coming from the weapon.

"Andy!" Prue screamed as his body fell to her feet. "Oh God, what do we do?" Prue asked as she fell to the ground beside him.

"Let's just get this over with." Piper said as she pulled Prue to her feet before Litvack could try to get them again. " We have to vanquish him, so we can save Andy."

"I'm immune to the parlor tricks of witches. What's the matter? Bane didn't tell you about that power?" Litvack said with a huge smirk on his face.

"He said he didn't know." Prue said trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, he knew. He just didn't tell ya. He showed his true colours. His true evil colours." Litvack said as he stood up and walked closer to the girls. He then held out his hand and a rotating flaming sphere appeared.

"Prue, I just want you to know I am really pissed at you." Phoebe said looking at the man who was about to kill them, then back at Andy's body lying on the floor.


	11. I Tried To Keep Him Safe

Glad to see you all liked the last chapter, and great to see you like the story _peanutlb_, I really like your stories, so it's nice to see that you like mine too. Hope everyone likes this chapter too, I'm trying to finish it up and bring Andy's situation together in one chapter so hopefully it's not too brief or anything.

Mausoleum

"No, no wait. Something isn't right." Prue said looking at the frozen Bane.

"This is going to please the source." Litvack chuckled.

"Piper, unfreeze Bane!" Prue screamed tugging on her sister's shirt.

"Huh?" Piper said looking at her sister, thinking she was crazy. They were seconds away from death, and she wanted them to unfreeze the man who put then in the position.

"Hurry." Prue said nudging her sister's hands.

"Wha... What?" Piper said unsure, but decided there was no other plan and unfroze him.

Once he was unfrozen, Bane looked back at Prue and noticed what was going on. He quickly takes Litvack's servant's hand with the weapon in it and aimed the weapon right at Litvack.

"Tell the source that we said hi!" Prue said in a squeaky voice, causing Litvack to turn around to see what she was staring and grinning at.

He turned around, only to see a beam of blue electricity coming towards him. As the beam hits him he aims his weapon at his servant preparing to vanquish him as well.

"Traitor!" He screamed as Bane let go of the servant's weapon, and they both were slowly killed.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked looking over Bane to see if he had been hurt in any way.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Bane said as he moved closer to the sisters.

" Ok… What just happened here?" Piper asked, not sure if Bane was on their side the whole time or not.

"Bane just saved our lives is what happened." Prue said smiling as she bent down to Andy and felt for a pulse, her face looked relived when she found one.

"Wait, are you saying that this all part of the plan? To make it look like you were double-crossing us?" Phoebe asked eying Bane.

"I had to. If I had told you about his power, you would have come up with a different plan of attack. Litvack would have known it. He's telepathic, remember? So, he had to believe I double-crossed you. So you had to believe." Bane said as he looked at Prue who was slumped over Andy's unconscious body with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How did you Prue would figure it out in time?" Piper asked.

"We uh trust each other. " Bane said as he smiled at Prue, and received a smile back, he knew that she was worried about Andy and still loved him, but that didn't matter.

"Hmmm." Piper and Phoebe said looking at each other, then at Prue and Andy. Then it finally clicked into Piper why Prue holding back tears by Andy.

"Oh God… Should we bring him to a hospital?" Piper asked, not in too much worry since he had a pulse. " I mean he's probably just knocked out right?"

"Better safe then sorry." Prue said as she began to lift Andy's body from the ground.

"Here let me help." Bane said as he took Andy from her arms and carried him outside with the girls to the car.

Hospital

The sisters, Darryl and Bane were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for and update. It had been two hours, and still no update.

"How long can it take to do some simple tests?" Prue said as she placed her head in her hands. "And why are they taking tests, we told them he was electrocuted and knocked unconscious from the electricity."

"Look, I'm sure he's fine and everything will be sorted out soon." Piper said as she rubbed Prue's back in hopes to comfort her.

Just then a doctor with the nametag that identified him as Dr. Phyllis walked into the waiting room.

"Inspector Morris." He said as he looked around the room for someone to stand up. Prue's heart jumped as she watched Darryl walk over to the doctor. She watched them as they walked out of the room into the office down the hall.

Several minutes passed before Darryl walked into the room with a shocked face, and eyes filling with tears. Prue immediately walked over to Darryl and looked into his eyes. They were full of pain and sadness.

"Prue." He muttered as he placed a hand on her shoulder, preparing her for what he was about to say. " It's bad, he's in a coma."

"What… How?" Prue managed to say through pain she felt.

"I don't know. That weapon's electricity must have been strong enough to do it, or something." Darryl said as he pulled her into a tight hug, trying to comfort her sobbing body.

Piper, Phoebe and Bane watched Prue break down in Darryl's arms. This was shocking she never broke down like that in front of people; she always tried to hide it.

Piper finally decided to relieve Darryl and stepped in to hold Prue. But she quickly pulled away and walked to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me can I go visit Andrew Trudeau anytime soon?" She said frantically and she pounded her hands on the desk.

" You can visit him now if you'd like. All the tests are done, he's in the neurology ward." She said as she pointed to the room number on the computer screen.

"Thank you." Prue said as she ran past everyone to the elevator.

"Prue wait!" Piper screamed as she grabbed Prue's belongings and chased after her with the others.

Andy's Hospital Room

Prue sat beside the bed holding Andy's hand crying silently on his chest when Piper and Phoebe entered.

"Prue… Honey are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she crept over to the bed with Piper.

"Yes I'm fine, but Andy sure the hell isn't!" Prue screamed as she stood up from the bed and stared at her sisters, showing her tear soaked face. " And it's all my fault!" Prue screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Prue honey, it's not your fault." Piper said as she began to stoke her sister's hair, but Prue quickly pushed her hand away.

"Yes it is Piper, I told him to stay away and he has been safe for the past three months without me. Then I let him help and he gets this!"

"Prue we're the ones who let him help originally, and he wanted to help." Phoebe said trying to make her not blame herself.

"So it's your fault." Prue said as she gave them an evil glare.

"Prue it's no one's fault, he chose to come."

" No it's not your fault I'm sorry I said that." She said as she grabbed her belongings from Piper's arms and began to storm out of the room. "Anyone who loves me gets killed I'm better off alone, or dead!" She screamed as she left the room crying.

"Prue." Piper said with tears in her eyes from what her sister just said. She ran out into the hallway but Prue was long gone.


	12. I'm Better Off Dead

Don't worry… Andy won't _die_ from this. Glad you liked the last chapter, and umm yeah I hope you like this one too…?

Manor

"Where the hell is she?" Piper asked as she paced around the living room. "She's been gone for over eleven hours, I'm starting to get really worried."

"I'm sure she's fine and will be home soon." Phoebe said trying to reassure her sister, but wasn't too confident herself.

"I just want to know where she is." Piper said as she sat down on the couch next to Leo. " Leo you watched us grow up, do you have any idea where she would go?"

"Well she always went to the lake before, but we already checked there." Leo said as he wrapped his arm around her in comfort. "I wish there was more I could do to help. If I was still a whitelighter I could sense her."

"Wait that's it!" Phoebe shrieked as she began to run out of the room.

"What?" Piper asked stopping Phoebe at the doorway with those words. "Phoebe what are you thinking in that head of yours?"

"He said he could sense her, and then I had an epiphany. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." She said as she motioned for them to follow her up the stairs.

"But you're not a whitelighter so you can't sense her." Bane said as he got up from the couch. " Unless there's more secrets you people have."

"No I am not a whitelighter, but we can scry for her. I still can't believe we didn't think of this eleven hours ago." Phoebe said as she took Piper's hand and led her up to the attic leaving Bane and Leo in the living room.

Attic

Phoebe and Piper had the map lying on an antique desk in the attic as they let the crystal hover over as it began to slow down.

"We almost have her." Piper said as the crystal almost completely stopped over Golden Gate Park, and then stopped.

"What's she doing at Golden Gate Park?" Phoebe asked curiously, as she folded the map up and placed it back into a box.

"Uh… I don't know." Piper said as she scratched her head thinking. "Wait that's where she and Andy loved to go when they were teenagers, and still do. Well before they broke up."

" Ok then so first we have to…"" Phoebe began to say but was stopped by Bane screaming.

"Hey guys help, the burly partner is on your side now! He's taking me away!" Bane screamed as Darryl placed the handcuffs on his wrists.

Piper and Phoebe ran down the stairs worried that there was a demon but were relieved when they saw Darryl putting the handcuffs on.

"Umm hello… Why aren't you helping me?" Bane asked as Darryl finished cuffing him.

"Hmm maybe because you're a criminal and it's where you belong." Phoebe said grinning, happy that they could start doing things without Bane.

"But I'm helping you find Prue." Bane said with a hurt expression, even though he was a criminal he still cared a lot for Prue.

"Nah we don't need you anymore." Piper said with a smile then looked to Darryl. "Take him away Darryl."

Darryl laughed and walked out the front door with Bane in hand cuffs.

"Well now that he's gone, we can go find Prue." Phoebe said as she grabbed their jackets.

"Want to come with us?" Piper asked Leo as she struggled to get her right arm in her sleeve.

"Sure anything I can do to help." He answered as he helped her put her arm in and walked out the door.

Golden Gate Park

Piper and Phoebe arrived at the park half an hour later.

"Do you remember where the swing is?" Piper asked as they began walking down the path.

**"**Prue!" The screamed, as they ran down the path searching for her.

"Wait! Is that her with the man standing behind her?" Phoebe asked pointing to a woman on a swing a few hundred feet away with a man in a black suit behind her.

"I think so." Piper said as she grabbed Phoebe's hand as they ran down the path towards her.

"Prue!" The screamed noticing that the man was whispering something in her ear. And whatever he was saying seemed to be affecting Prue a lot.

When the man heard them coming he ran off into the bushes. Prue heard their voices and looked up to see them approaching her.

"Hey guys." She said as she wiped the tears away from her face hoping they didn't notice.

"Prue… Have you been here all night?" Piper asked as she pulled her sister into a hug, and stroked her hair.

"Umm yeah, well I think I've been here since I left the hospital." She answered back as Phoebe joined in on the hug.

**"**Prue, what happened back at the hospital? You said some things that got us pretty worried." Piper said as they all pulled away and she studied her sister's face so she couldn't lie.

**"**Nothing." Prue said looking to the ground to hide her face from Piper.

"Nothing!" Phoebe screamed. "Nothing that's why you said…Anyone who loves me gets killed. I'm better off alone, or dead!" Phoebe said as she began to scold Prue as if she was a young child. But she also had a worried tone in her voice, but it was well hidden with anger.

**"**Well it was the truth Phoebe. Whether you want to admit it or not."

**"**No, Prue it's not true." Phoebe said, angry that her sister could think that Andy would be better off if she were dead.

**"**Well, maybeI was wrong. Maybe _everyone_ is better off if I'm dead." Prue said about to walk away but was stopped by Piper grabbing her arm.

"No Prue don't you dare say that!" She said as tears filled her eyes. "What is wrong with you, this isn't you!"

"Look even if Andy is in a coma, because he tried to save you that's his choice." Phoebe shouted. "And how are we better off if you're dead? If you're dead there is no power of three and we're even more screwed."

Piper cringed; she had chosen the wrong words for what she was trying to say. She had just admitted that they were partially screwed with Prue alive, of course that was all wrong, but it had already been said.

"So you admit it!" Prue said. "I do ruin everyone's lives. So you're saying this is my fault, is that it? Because Andy loved me and got hurt."

**"**No, Prue that's not it. You're ruining your life, and ours because of something. I don't know what. Okay, something is holding you back. Something big time and instead of facing it, you're running from it." Phoebe said getting angry.

**"**Phoebe..." Piper said looking at Prue who looked like she was about to break down.

**Phoebe didn't stop, she was determined and kept going. "**But you can't keep running, Prue. Because you have got to figure out what your problem is, otherwise we're all dead."

**"**That's right, Phoebe. It's my responsibility, isn't it?" Prue said through tears, she couldn't hold them back anymore. "The oldest sister, always supposed to be able to figure things out. Well, if that's the case, then how come I couldn't save Andy? If I'm supposed to be so powerful, how come I couldn't save him? I mean, my god, don't you understand? Andy is in that hospital bed because of me, it doesn't matter what he said, it was my fault. How could it be good to be witches if all it does is get the people we love hurt or killed?"

**"**Oh, sweetie." Phoebe said finally stopping the verbal abuse on her sister, once she stopped and noticed the tears more.

**"**Prue, it's not your fault. You tried to keep Andy from coming with us that night, remember? You tried to keep him away, but he came anyway. He came because he wanted to. Because he loves you." Piper said as she stroked Prue's arm for slight comfort.

**"**And there was nothing that you could have done to stop him, Prue. He chose to walk into the mausoleum, not because of who you are, honey, but because of who he was." Phoebe said trying to fix the damage she made worse.

**" He's a p**rotector of the innocent, just like us." Piper said with a smile.

**"**I just don't know if I believe in it anymore." Prue said wiping away some of the tears. "Lately all being a witch has done is cause a lot of pain, and those we love."

**"**Honey, we've done a lot of good as witches too. You know that. But that doesn't mean that bad things still aren't going to happen. But just because we can't help that, doesn't mean that is our fault." Phoebe said.

**"**Or yours." Piper added.

**"**Come here." Phoebe said as she pulled Prue into another hug, and Piper quickly joined in. The hug lasted several minutes before Piper broke it.

"Look I better go find Leo so he can stop looking, I'll meet you two at the car?" Piper said as she kissed the top of Prue's head and walked away.

"I'll go get the car, since it's kind of far away, you wait here okay?" Phoebe said, as she looked Prue in the eyes.

"I'll be fine… Go get!" She said as she turned around and began picking up things she had on the swing.

"They're lying. Andy's accident is completely my fault." The darklighter said as he corrupted her thoughts.

"Why would they lie about that?" Prue said as fresh tears came back to her eyes.

"Because they don't know, that's why you need to protect them. Rowland will be back soon, and unless you are dead he will kill them. You killed his brother and now he wants revenge."

"But I was trying to keep them safe." She muttered.

"But you failed, the only way to keep everyone safe now is to end your life, before you hurt someone else. You already hurt Andy, nest will be Piper, then Phoebe."

"No…" Prue said through tears as she ran away with the darklighter following behind.

Phoebe has just brought the car closer and went to go get Prue, but what she saw was Prue running away and a man following behind.

"Prue!" She shouted as she began to run after her. As Prue turned around, the man in the dark suit disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Prue turned to look at Phoebe but turned around and began to run even faster.

"Darklighter!" Leo screamed from behind Phoebe after seeing the man in the dark suit disappear.

"I'm sorry what?" Piper said looking at him. " Leo what are you talking about?"

" Darklighters forces good souls into suicide through telepathic suggestion. They're very dangerous." Leo said with huge concern on his face.

"What do you mean Leo?" Phoebe asked trying to put all the pieces together.

" I mean that Prue's in great danger."


	13. Awakening

Thanks for the reviews, Glad to see you guys still like it. _Peanut2lb, _Bane should be gone for now. He may come back, and _ive been charmed by a witch_ lol "Hope Prue isn't a very good runner...". Hope you all like this chapter too.

Manor

Leo and the remaining two sisters walked through the front door. They all had expressions of pure exhaustion from their long vicarious search of Golden Gate Park for a near three hours looking for their lost sister.

"I don't understand! How could she just run away like that?" Piper nearly screamed as she rested her exhausted body on the comfy couch.

"She's doing it because the Darklighter is manipulating her mind." Leo replied as he joined the annoyed sisters in the living room.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. This Darklighter is manipulating my sister for kicks?" Phoebe questioned, giving Leo a cautious look. She could tell that Leo was frightened by her tone.

"No." Leo said as his face went pale, partially due to Phoebes glance, and for what he was about to say. "You see… there's a certain type of Darklighter that drives future Whitelighters and people who do great acts of good, like witches or an extremely good mortal to commit suicide."

They both gave him a questioning glance. "And," he continued, "That is the kind of Darklighter that is trailing Prue."

The two sisters let out an incredulous scream, both in unison.

"It gets worse. If someone takes their own life, they lose their souls forever." Leo sighed, not able to look up at Piper's face.

"Well how can they get so depressed?" Piper asked, in a growing panic.

"They curse them. They bring their victims self doubt, bad luck, the kind that hurts other people." Leo said, ending in a short sigh, starting to exit the room.

"Well, that's not suicide, that's murder." Phoebe stated, thinking of how horrible that was as she and her sister quickly followed him out of the room.

"Not technically. They never actually push their victims, they just always compel them to jump." Leo said, still trying to get all he knew about it, as quick as possible.

"Well, he's not going to get to Prue. I don't care what he tries." Phoebe said with confidence as she placed Prue's camera back in the cupboard for sake keeping.

"Yes, but Phoebe, he knows her thoughts, he can make her think anything he wants her to think." Piper gasped through her deep elongated breaths.

"Piper, this is Prue that we're talking about, okay? She is so... " Phoebe was stopped to fidget with the roll of film, which she later dropped. "She wouldn't even think of..." As she picked up the film once again, she suddenly stopped her talking abruptly, and began to have a premonition.

She wormed as the figure of Prue standing on top of a bridge came into her mind. She felt her pain, and her despair. Then, she saw her take a jump off the ledge of the bridge, as her body fell towards the water.

Piper gave her sister an odd look, which one eyebrow perched high on her forehead, then knew exactly what happened. "What did you see?"

Phoebe looked into Pipers worried eyes, tears now forming around her own. "You guys were right," she slowly stated gasping for air, as she choked back tears, "We have to get to Prue. Now."

"Okay, well how about we try calling her cell?" Piper asked grabbing the nearest phone and handing it to Phoebe.

"Sure." Phoebe said grabbing the phone and beginning to dial Prue's cell. It didn't even ring once, but the rings were replaced by the voice of a computer saying monotonously, "The cellular subscriber you are trying to reach is not in the calling area."

"The cellular subscriber is too in the calling area. Damn it!" Phoebe grumbled, tossing the phone to the ground, getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Keep trying her cell. Are you sure your vision was of the past and not the present?" Piper asked as she came in the room with some coffee's to help them stay awake.

Phoebe gave Piper a demeaning look, "Oh no, she just died in the past, you know." Phoebe replied as she took the mug from her sister.

"The only time she was ever depressed like this was around the same time that we had that other accident." Piper mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What happened?" Leo asked with growing curiosity.

"Oh, Prue was driving and she ran a red light. We didn't even hear the other car honk." Phoebe began, trying to explain with words, and hand actions.

"Phoebe was the only one hurt. She was in the hospital for over a week. It scared the hell out of us." Piper stated, telling him all she could as briefly as possible.

"Prue never forgave herself." Phoebe added.

"It was a really rough time for her," Piper finished. "For all of us actually." Piper said as the tears came back remembering those days.

"Why?" Leo asked, pondering on where he should make it any harder on them.

"Well, Phoebe and I were teenagers and Grams was extremely over protective." Piper wiped her tears away, beginning to explain yet another story.

"But she was hardest on Prue. She kind of made Prue take care of us. She didn't let Prue go away to school. She wanted to go back east to be a photo journalist." Phoebe said thinking about all the things Prue gave up for them. "But, Grams knew that we were going to become witches and she wasn't going to let anything jeopardize that."

"I still can't believe that Prue would end her own life, she just wouldn't." Phoebe said still very sure that her sister would never do that.

"Yeah, but the Darklighter will make her think that she is going to. He'll mess with her head and try and take her back to that same dark place. And he'll say whatever he has to and make her do something she would never otherwise do." Leo grimaced. "I know from experience. They tried the same for me when I was still living."

"Okay, so if we can't find Prue, how do we find the Darklighter?" Piper asked determined to find her sister, before she did the unthinkable.

"You can't without a Whitelighter. We sense each other." Leo said, feeling even more useless then normal. It was so hard not being able to help them the same way a whitelighter could. But it thoughts were stopped when the sound of a phone ringing ran through his head.

"Prue?" Phoebe said as she quickly picked up the phone.

"Hey, Phoebes." Prue answered back, but her voice was full of distress and sadness.

"Is it her?" Piper asked impatiently shaking her hands.

"Yeah." Phoebe said extending her finger to shut Piper up. "Where are you?"

"I don't really know but I'm fine, so just move on, you're safer that way." Prue said as she looked up at the bridge in front of her.

"None of what's happening lately has anything to do..." Phoebe began to say, but was cut off by static screeching in her ears.

"Hello?" Prue said in a loud manner, in hopes Phoebe would hear her through the static.

"Prue, can you hear me?" Phoebe said frantically, she had been trying to find her sister and she wasn't about to get disconnected and lose her again.

"You have to tell her about the Darklighter." Leo whispered under his breath.

"I'm trying." Phoebe said with annoyance.

"Phoebe, I can't hear you." Prue sighed as the Darklighter sent a ray of dark cloud at the phone causing it to go dead.

"Hello?" Phoebe practically screamed frantically into the phone. "Damn it. I lost her." She muttered, as she placed the phone on the coffee table and placed her head in her hands.

"Okay, what do we do? We have to find her." Piper said as she got up to her feet and helped Phoebe up as well.

"Where do we start?" Phoebe asked ready for anything that meant Prue being safe.

" I say we start at the hospital, maybe she went to see Andy." Piper said as she handed Phoebe her coat.

"She could be anywhere. But that is a good place to start." Phoebe said as she zipped up her blue jean jacket.

"How about the Book Of Shadows? You could try scrying." Leo asked, hoping to help more.

"I don't think we have the time for that." Phoebe said, giving him a sympathetic look. It seemed to be very hard for him not being able to help more.

" Well then I'm going with you." Leo mumbled as he began to put his jacket on as well.

"No. Somebody has to stay here in case she comes back or..." Piper said under her breath.

"Piper." Leo whispered looking into her eyes.

"If we find her, the Darklighter will be there too. And if he recognizes you..." Piper said looking up at him, she would never forgive herself if he got hurt as well.

"Piper, I hate this. All right, I hate not being able to look after you guys." Leo yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know, I'm sorry." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.

Bridge

"It's okay, no need to be afraid. I know what needs to be done. It's the best thing. The best thing for everyone. It's something I should've done a long time ago. Jump!" The Darklighter mumbled behind Prue, tormenting her thoughts.

Although deep inside something was telling Prue this wasn't right, she still felt she had to and began walking closer to the edge.

"That's it. It's the only way. It's the only way to save the one's I love. I should've done it before. Eight years ago." He said grinning as she made her way close to the edge.

"I didn't want to." Prue whispered through tears, stopping a few feet away from the edge.

"But if I had, loved ones would still be alive and unharmed today. Like Mom, and Andy. I'm responsible for Andy." He said, knowing this would get her to move closer.

Prue then began to cry even harder thinking about the man she loved so dearly lying in a hospital bed, for possibly the rest of his life.

"Andy." Prue managed to say through her tears. She then dropped her purse to the ground and stood right at the edge.

"It's all my fault. Jump. Jump." He taunted, knowing he had her very close.

Attic

"There's gotta be something in here. Damn it! I can't just sit back and do nothing. Think, think!" Leo screamed as he looked towards the sky, having an epiphany. The only person who could probably help Prue right now was Andy.

"Give me my powers back. I want my powers back. I want my powers back, I want them back now! I can't keep being mortal if this is the cost. No I don't want to lose Piper. Not at the expense of losing one of her sisters. This is my calling. You have to let me help. You have to give me my wings back." Leo whispered the last part looking down at the floor, when suddenly he felt a warm glow in his hand.

He pulled it out of his jean pocket and saw that it was glowing a bright glow. He smiled and orbed away to the hospital.

Andy's Hospital Room

Leo orbed in and the sisters were nowhere to be seen. He walked over to Andy's hospital bed and placed his hand over his head. After a few seconds a bright glow came from it and he could feel Andy being healed. After about a minute, Andy woke up from his deep sleep and looked around, hoping to see Prue, and wondering how he got to the hospital. Considering his last memory was of jumping in front of Prue and her sisters in the mausoleum.

"Leo?" He asked in a light whisper looking up at the man who just healed him. "What happened?"

"A miracle, but we have to hurry before a tragedy happens." Leo said as he began pulling out all of the tubes and wires of the confused man.

"What?" Andy asked, not knowing anything that was going on.

"We'll explain later." Phoebe said as she and Piper entered the hospital room.

"Andy thank God you're okay." Piper said as she wrapped her arms gently around him. " And Leo how did you get here?"

"Look I'll explain while Andy goes to put some clothes on." Leo said handing Andy a suitcase that was beside the bed.

"Where are we going?" Phoebe asked.

"Now that I'm a whitelighter again I can sense Prue, and the Darklighter. They're at a bridge out of the city, so hurry. We have to get there fast"

"Umm okay what the hell is a Darklighter?" Andy asked.

"No time now Andy. All you need to know is that Prue is in great danger." Phoebe said as she pushed him towards the bathroom to change.

Bridge

The four of them orbed into the woods beside the bridge.

"Leo where are we? She's not here." Piper said turning around in circles looking for her sister.

"She's gotta be here somewhere." Phoebe mumbled also turning in circles.

"I had to orb us here, if I had orbed close to her, it could've startled her or something and she's extremely close to the edge, we can't risk that." Leo whispered as he stopped the two sisters from their insane amount of spinning. " She's right there." He said as he turned their heads in the direction and pointed.

"Oh my God, Phoebe." Piper said as she clutched her sister's arm and began to run towards her older sister.

"Prue!" Phoebe and Andy screamed as they ran out of the forest, it was still a bit of a run to where she was standing, but hopefully she could hear.

"Get away from the edge. Prue!" Andy screamed seeing how close she was.

"Prue, this isn't you. The Darklighter is making you do this." Phoebe shouted, running out of breath.

"I'm all alone." The Darklighter said behind Prue, seeing help coming, he knew he didn't have much time.

"Alone." Prue repeated looking down into the water, with the rushing rapids.

"There is no Darklighter. It's only me." The Darklighter said, trying to make sure she didn't give in to what her sisters were screaming.

"Just me." She repeated again, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"I have to do this." The Darklighter said, he almost had her and he knew it.

"Prue!" Piper and Phoebe screamed seeing that she was beginning to lift her foot off the ground, preparing to jump.

"You're stronger than he is." Phoebe shouted.

"Jump damn it. Hurry up. End it before I hurt them again." The Darklighter shouted, getting very agitated.

"Prue, you have to believe us." Piper screamed, getting frantic at how close she was to the edge.

"He's there, turn around, Prue." Andy shouted in a loving, caring way.

Hearing that voice triggered something in the back of her head, and she immediately turned around.

" So it's true." Prue said with disgust.

"How did you...?" The Darklighter whispered very confused.

"You bastard! How dare you hurt people this way!" Prue screamed as she sent him flying.

"It's a gift. You'll jump for me sooner or later. I haven't lost anyone yet."

"You lost one today. And I'm going to make sure you never do it again." Prue said as she walked towards him.

She can't, but I can!" Leo screamed as he ran faster then the others and tackled the Darklighter.

"You alright?" Leo asked looking up at Prue smiling.

"Yeah, I think so." She sighed before Piper and Phoebe engulfed her in a tight hug, making sure she could go nowhere

"I gotta go." Leo said as he looked up at Piper and smiled as he orbed away with a screaming Darklighter.

Piper held her sister close as Phoebe kissed her sisters cheek. Prue looked over Piper's head to see Andy standing with his hands in his pockets. She gently kissed the top of both of her sisters' heads and walked over to Andy.

"Thank God you're okay." She said in a light whisper as she looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. His touch made her lose her breath and weak in the knees, but she held on tight, savouring every moment. She thought she had lost him for life, and she was never letting go again. But she pulled away after several moments to look him in the eyes and talk.

"Andy I'm so sorry you got hurt that night." Prue said as tears slowly fell down her cheek.

"Prue it's not your fault. I chose to come with you, I chose to sneak into the mausoleum, and I chose to jump in front of you and your sisters." He said as he gently wiped some of the tears away with his thumb.

"But it's not fair to you. As you said before, it's my destiny to die, and you shouldn't have to live with that."

"Prue it is not your destiny to die, I don't know why I said that. I was hurting. You will not die, it's my destiny to protect you, and that's what I'll do no matter what." He said as he stroked her hair, and gently kissed her forehead.

"But Andy." Prue said ready for another debate, but he stopped her by gently placing a finger on his lips to quiet her.

"Prue, yes I'm sure, and no you can't change my mind. I love you, and nothing can keep us apart." Andy said as he kissed her tenderly. " Do you hear me nothing."

"I hear you loud and clear." Prue said as she passionately kissed him back, never wanting to let him go. He was so perfect, in every way for her. " I love you Andrew Trudeau."

"I love you too Prudence Halliwell." He said grinning at the face she made when he said Prudence.

"You better watch yourself buddy. Or I'll be the one putting you I a coma next time."

"You love me too much." Andy said as he laughed and kissed her tenderly. Both forgetting that her sisters had been there the whole time watching them as if it were a movie, and turning away in the parts they didn't want to see.


	14. The Aftermath

Thanks again to all who reviewed. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had to visit my Dad for March break, and there was no computer or anything. _Peanut2lb_, glad you liked that chapter. _PrUe And AnDy,_ well I won't answer yours and _Peanut2lb_'s question about where Prue and Andy will go from here, but I'll say that it still won't be perfect. _PrinceCHARMing,_ funny thing is I forgot that _Murphy's Luck_ was right after _Give Me A Sign_, I thought that I would use a Darklighter for Andy being hurt, and Prue coming to her senses a bit more. But I did use a few things they said in _Murphy's Luck, _like the accident when they were younger and stuff. And _cheesemonkey_, glad you like the story, and 7 and up the best. The next chapter takes place about two weeks after the last one.

Manor

Piper and Phoebe were in the attic, hovering over the book of shadows, looking for more information on Rowland.

"Well it doesn't say anything else, except for what we read before. Basically just that we can't let him touch us, because we'll be either incinerated or paralysed. Yay!" Phoebe sighed as she closed the book angrily.

"Well we will wait until he comes after us, then find a way to vanquish him, like his creepy twin brother Keith." Piper said as she walked over to the chest holding all of their tools, and picking out an old athame and a potions bottle.

"Yeah well what if he comes after us now?" Phoebe asked with panic in her voice. " We're screwed if he does."

"How are we screwed, he's just a stupid warlock."

"We're screwed because he's the most powerful warlock we've ever seen, and the fact that Prue has not gotten out of bed in the past few days, except to go to the bathroom and puke." Phoebe said as she sat down on the old couch and covered her face with her hands.

"Well she has the flu, and thank God she hasn't come out of her room, or we would get her bug. And hopefully if he does come after us, we won't need the power of three to vanquish him. And if we do, then Prue will just have to get out of bed, and hold off puking for five minutes."

"I still say we're screwed, but I'm too hungry to debate with you, so I'm going to go make a sandwich." Phoebe quipped as she left the room.

Piper then walked down the stairs to Prue's room to check up on her. It had been two weeks since the Darklighter incident, and there had been no demon attacks since. Which was good, since Prue had been sick with a stomach flu for the past few days.

"Hi honey." Piper said quietly as she gently kissed the top of her head that was peaking out of the covers.

"Hi." Prue said in a muffled voice.

"Feeling any better?" Piper asked as she lifted the covers and sat next to where Prue was lying.

"No… If it's possible, I may even feel worse." Prue said clutching her stomach.

"Aww, well do you think you feel up to some good news? Well for me and Leo, but not for Dan."

"You finally did it!" Prue asked as she quickly moved to a sitting position to hug her sister.

"Well if you mean finally breaking up with Dan… Then yes." Piper said looking down at the covers, with a sad expression on her face.

"Piper, you had to end the relationship, alright. Your heart wasn't in it and it was the only way not to break his." Prue said noticing her sister's face, in hopes to help.

"I know, it's just I feel like Dan got the short end of the stick. And I mean Leo and I can't even be together now that he's a whitelighter again."

"You'll find a way to be together, I know you will." Prue said as she kissed the side of Piper's head. " I mean look at Andy and I, we have an amazing relationship, even through all the problems we've faced."

"Seeing you and Andy together makes me hopeful, and happy." Piper said smiling, both at the thought of her and Leo together, and seeing Prue so happy finally.

Suddenly Prue's head jerked when she heard a car door close from the driveway. She knew it was Andy, so she gently kissed her sister's head and ran down the stairs to greet him.

"Hey you!" Prue yelped in excitement when Andy walked through the door.

"Hey to you too." He said as he dropped his briefcase to the floor and pulled her into his arms. "I brought you a little treat. It's in my briefcase."

"Really, a treat for me?" Prue said grinning and looking over his shoulder trying to peak into the sealed briefcase.

"Hey no peaking." Andy said as he held her closer, and began to spin around. At first Prue was laughing, because she loved when they played around. But suddenly she was not so happy when her stomach began to turn, and she felt extremely nauseous. She pushed herself away from Andy's grasp, and ran to the bathroom underneath the stairs.

"Prue are you okay in there?" Andy asked lightly tapping on the door, knowing that she was throwing up again.

"Is she sick again?" Piper asked as she came down the stairs carrying a laundry basket.

"Yeah. This bug is really getting to her." Andy said as Phoebe walked in to join them from the kitchen.

"Umm, guys can you come with me to the living room?" Phoebe questioned, using her hands to point to the living room.

"Uh… Yeah sure." Andy said as he helped Piper carry another laundry basket to the living room, and set it on the ground.

"Ok… Now I have a thought of why Prue may be sick, but it's not a bug." Phoebe said as she looked down at her twiddling thumbs.

"Well what else could it be?" Piper asked curiously.

"Umm… Okay, now remember this is just a thought." Phoebe said taking a deep breath. " But you all remember that criminal Prue kinda well you know, slept with about three weeks ago?"

"What are you trying to say here!" Andy said, with his temper rising, he hated to think about that situation.

"Well I mean, it's not like she would have brought condoms along, I mean she was being kidnapped. And he had just gotten out of jail, so if you get what I'm trying to say here?"

" Are you trying to say that you think Prue is pregnant with that criminal's tainted child!" Andy screamed, getting up from the couch, and pacing back and forth.

"Andy… Keep your voice down, we don't want her to hear." Piper said grabbing his hand, and pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was all dialogue basically (if you don't like that). Hope all the Prue and Andy fans won't be too mad at me for the implications, but keep in mind that I'm a huge Prue and Andy fan, so well yeah. 


	15. Doctors and Demons

Hey again, thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated as quickly lately, hopefully I'll be able to update faster next time. _Peanut2lb_, I don't like Bane much either, but there are parts of the story that need this, so umm hope everyone doesn't hate me for it. _PrUe AnD AnDy!_, you should find out your question in this chapter. _CoLeAnDyPrUe_, well you like changing your name a lot, since I know you're the same person as all the others. Lol you're precious Cole will come in not too long. _Pyrena_, glad you liked the last few chapters, and thanks for reviewing. _Cheesemonkey_, glad you liked it, and again you'll find out soon. And S_tripy_, lol… you and the cliff hangers, well sorry, I don't mean to put them, and it's not like they're big cliff hangers.

Manor

While Andy and her sisters argued in the living room, Prue quietly took her car keys off the holder and crept out the front door.

"Look I still think…" Andy went on, but suddenly stopped and gave Piper and Phoebe a questionable look, upon hearing a car start.

They immediately began to run out the door, and saw Prue backing out of the driveway. Piper quickly froze her surroundings, including Prue's car.

"Piper unfreeze the damn car!" Prue screamed, sticking her head out of the car window.

"Where do you think you're going?" Piper asked placing her hands on her hips as Andy walked closer towards the car.

"Away from here."

"But you're sick." Piper nagged, her face full of concern.

"Well that's my problem." Prue mumbled.

"Mine too." Andy said motioning for Piper to unfreeze the car. As she did he hopped into the passenger seat. Prue looked at him, but kept driving away. It remained quiet for several moments, until Andy gently took her hand.

"Why did you leave like that?" He asked timidly, looking into her crystal blue eyes that were filled with pain.

"I had to get away, your conversation wasn't the best one I've heard before." She admitted as tears formed in her eyes, but she held them in.

Andy knew her too well, and knew the look in her eyes. "Look Prue, why don't we go someplace where we love to think and talk." He said as he gently pushed some hair out of her face.

Her face was pale, and she didn't look well at all, and this concerned Andy a lot. To see her in such a manner. "Here Prue, let me drive, you don't look too good."

Prue seemed angry at first with his proposal, but she looked into his concerned eyes and slowly pulled over to the side. "If you insist." She replied grinning.

Andy then got out of the car and walked around to the other side, as Prue slid across to the other seat. They then kept driving until they reached Golden Gate Park, and they then walked up to their swing.

"So you heard everything we said?" Andy said as he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to his side on the swing.

"Yes I did." Prue said in a low tone as she looked down at her fingers, to watch herself pick her cuticles.

"Look Prue I don't believe what Phoebe's saying, don't worry about that." Andy said as he took her hand and placed it in his, which also stopped her insane cuticle picking.

"Well what if I told you I did." She replied fearing the worst could come out of him at that moment.

"Well then I'd tell you that I love you no matter what, and that we'll get through this together." She then smiled and nuzzled into his embrace, and stayed there for quite some time.

"Andy." She said in a light whisper.

"Yeah." He replied brushing some hair out of her face to look into her eyes.

"I think we should go to the clinic, just so we can find out, and stop worrying about it."

"Sure, when do you want to go?" He asked, preparing for the worst. But knowing he would not let this problem take her away from him again, because if they can get through demons and warlocks, they could get through this.

"How bout now? I really want to get this over with, so we can both stop worrying." She urged, as she slowly got up from the swing and pulled him along.

Clinic

"Prue Halliwell." A nurse in a green uniform called out through the crowd.

Prue looked over at Andy who was still sleeping silently from all the waiting, and decided not to wake him. She slowly got up from the chair, trying to make small movements and walked over to the nurse, and followed her into the small room.

"So you were in about an hour ago for blood work. Because you suspect that you may be pregnant." The nurse asked looking down at a paper on a clipboard.

"Yes. Have you gotten the results yet?" Prue asked, her heart racing.

"Yes, the results came back positive." The nurse said as she handed Prue a sheet with the results.

"Oh God." Prue muttered under her breath, as she looked back up at the nurse.

"You are approximately three weeks pregnant." The nurse informed.

"Are you sure? I mean it's not one or two weeks?" Prue asked hoping she could be wrong.

"No according to our test results it's three weeks."

"Okay, thank you." Prue ended as she left the room to find Andy.

"Hey." Andy said as he got up from the chair to greet Prue. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Yeah you did." She smiled.

"So did you get the results?" He asked.

"Yeah… It's positive." She whispered as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey... Hey." Andy said pulling her close. "Don't cry… this is happy."

"No it's not, you're going to hate me, it's probably Bane's baby."

" I could never hate you." He said kissing her forehead. "I'll help you through this, even if it's Bane's."

Prue said nothing, just stayed close in his arms, not sure what to feel.

One day later- Manor

"Phoebe where's the tent!" Prue screamed from the basement.

"Down there somewhere!" Phoebe yelled back from upstairs.

"Wow… Big help." Prue laughed as she looked over at Andy who was rolling up sleeping bags for their trip a few feet away.

They were preparing for a camping trip for just the two of them. Some alone time without demons, and away from meddling sisters.

"Well we should get going soon, we just need to find that tent, and we're all set." Andy said looking over to where she was standing. "I'm sorry, but I think you're blind."

"Excuse me!" She said turning on her heels to look at him.

"Well I mean the tent is clearly right there." He laughed pointing to a bag by her feet.

"No silly… That's a bag."

"Uh no… It's a bag that holds the tent." He said as he walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I'm glad we're doing this. A lot is happening right now, and we need the time together."

"Me too." She said as she then kissed him tenderly.

Camp Site

Prue and Andy were taking a walk around the campground, and found an abandoned forest. As they were walking through it, the sky became darker, and the children began to go back to their campsites.

"So you really aren't angry with me because of the whole situation that's going on?" Prue asked, still unable to believe he was still talking to her.

"Of course… After all we've been through, I won't leave you because of this. I will help you in any way possible, and love the child anyways, because it is part of you." He said as they stopped to continue their conversation.

"You're too perfect." Prue said in response. " I mean most men would go crazy, ask for an abortion, and want to kill the other guy."

"Well I wouldn't say perfect, but…" Suddenly a sharp ear-piercing scream rang through their ears. And not any normal scream, it was coming from a child. Prue and Andy immediately ran towards where the noise was coming from, and found a tiny little meadow. In the middle of the meadow there were three figures. One was a tall man, dressed all in black, then two children on the floor, one screaming and the other crying, and frozen in shock.

Prue immediately sent the man dressed in black flying, and ran towards him, as Andy ran towards the children. As Prue ran towards the man, he suddenly stopped and turned to her. She stopped and looked him in the eyes before he glanced over to Andy and the children. Out of reflex she turned to see what he was looking at, then when she turned back around, he was gone.

"Where'd he go!" Prue screamed, turning in circles.

"Away. Now what do we do with these kids?" Andy asked looking down at the two passed out children, he then quickly checked their pulses, after noticing their loss of conciseness. "They have low pulses." Andy said as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Calling an ambulance, we don't know what's wrong with them, or what that guy did to them." He said as he began to dial the number.

"While you do that… I'm going to find out who this bastard is, and what he did to them." She then quickly ran away before he could stop her.

"Prue!" He screamed after her, but it was no use. Once he was done calling 911, he called the manor, hoping one of the sisters could help him to see if there was anything in the Book of Shadows. After Andy explained the situation, Phoebe ran upstairs with the phone to check the book.

"Well I found a page on a demon named Ara, who has similar powers to a warlock named Nicholas we've fought before, basically just your organs overheat, and your blood pressure rises to extreme, except this guy attacks teenagers, children and pregnant women."

"Wait a minute…Did you say pregnant women?" Andy screamed, almost dropping the phone.

"Yes, so just make sure you stay with Prue, and don't let her out of your sight."

"Too late." Andy said as he hung up the phone and ran away leaving the two children with a park supervisor.

Manor

"Oh God." Phoebe said after hearing Andy's words. She needed to get there fast to help him find Prue, and help her if needed. And there was only one way she knew how to do both quickly.

"LEO!" She screamed looking towards the sky, but the remembered he wasn't up there, because he was on a date with Piper. But after a few moments, Leo orbed in with an upset Piper.

"Phoebe… What do you want?" She asked looking annoyed that her date was cut short.

"Prue needs our help, magical help. We need to orb to Andy fast." Phoebe said neglecting to inform them why she was in trouble.

"What! What?" Piper asked, suddenly extremely worried.

"No time to explain now, Leo orb!" Phoebe commanded, as Leo orbed away quickly.

* * *

I wanted to do a story about this Ara guy, because I have actually read some information on a true story where he attacked pregnant women and children in some forest? It happened a few years ago, and i thought it may be interesting to do... 


	16. Ara

Thanks again for all the reviews, glad to see everyone still likes it. Peanut2lb, glad you liked it, and thanks for sating you're a loyal fan, and of course I'll keep writing about Prue and Andy. PrUe AnD AnDy, glad you liked the chapter too. CoLeAnDyPrUe, yeah those two kids were just that, two kids, glad you liked the chapter and it seems like you may have found a name, since it's the only one you've used more then once? charmed4eva1990, glad you like the story, nice to have a new reader. And stripy, glad you liked the chapter… and I won't end this one in a cliff hanger for you.

Forest

Leo, Piper and Phoebe orbed into an empty field and saw Andy running frantically through the field.

"Prue!" He screamed as he ran across the field into the other part of the woods.

"Is he insane!" Phoebe asked, starting to run after him.

"Uh… Phoebe?" Piper sighed as she began to catch up to her sister and Andy, with Leo following closely behind.

Meanwhile Prue was following the mysterious man dressed in black through the crowded, dark forest.

"Stop!" She yelled out towards him, but he just kept running.

"Leave me alone!" He replied looking over his shoulder before turning a corner of bushes and hiding in them.

Prue ran around the corner of bushes and stopped in her tracks when he was nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit." She mumbled under her breath as she looked around her surroundings for the mysterious man.

"I told you to leave me alone." Ara snickered as he slowly made his way out of the bushes. Just his presence, and attention on her brought pain to her abdomen. It was a sharp burning pain that was slowly growing over her whole body. She clutched her stomach in any hopes to help, but there was none.

Then suddenly the pain became worse, and she doubled over in pain. She could hardly breath and the world was becoming dark and distant. She felt dizzy, and knew that she was falling to the ground, and not long after she felt the coarse leaves on the ground brushing against her cheek. It was too much too take, and she screamed in pain like the children they had found earlier, with her hands raising to her head, and her eyes closed.

Once she did this, the pain was no longer increasing. She slowly opened her eyes to see Ara frozen in mid air, with an evil grin upon his face.

"Piper?" She asked looking around for her sister who had the ability to freeze time, but she was nowhere to be seen. Confused, she tried to pull herself from the ground, but was still in too much pain. She was able to drag herself a few feet away to huge tree that she was able to rest on.

"Prue!" Someone screamed off in the distance. Prue immediately opened her eyes and looked in the direction it was coming from, and saw four figures running her way.

"Here…" She screamed with great struggle, and waving her hands. Not sure if they had heard or seen her yet, but still to weak to do any more. Relief rushed over her when the figures began running faster towards her.

"You must be a witch." A voice from behind her chuckled, as the pain began increasing again as his grin grew larger as well.

As her head spun around, and she was unable to open her eyes, or even sit up she heard footsteps nearby.

"Who the hell are you?" Phoebe asked as she ran up to Ara and kicked him into the tree.

"No one." He grumbled as he got up from the ground and focussed his attention back at Prue.

Andy watched as Prue screamed in pain like the children they had found earlier and couldn't take it. He grabbed a branch near by and began brutally whacking the demon with it.

After a huge good whacks, Piper decided it was no longer funny and froze the demon.

"Prue are you okay?" Andy asked as he ran over to her quivering body and pulled it close to him for comfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She mumbled resting her head on his chest as he unzipped he jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Leo I think you should orb her home." Piper stated as she looked down at her sister who had easily given into help, which wasn't like her. "And maybe you should heal her somehow too?"

"Well he could've only really hurt the baby. I mean that's the only reason he went after her." Leo said as he left Piper's side and made his way over to Prue.

"What! He hurt my baby!" Prue screamed grasping Andy's hand, and squeezing it tighter, and he immediately held her close for comfort. Although it wasn't his child, and he didn't even know it, he loved the unborn baby, and felt as if his heart had stopped from Leo's words.

"No I don't think he got quite that far yet, close though." Leo replied as he placed his hand over her stomach that was covered by Andy's protective hand and the jacket.

The pain and dizziness symptoms slowly faded away and Prue suddenly felt much better. When Andy noticed that she was fully healed, he gently kissed the top of her head, and smiled with relief for Prue and the baby.

"Okay Leo, orb them home." Piper demanded tapping on Leo's shoulder to make him move faster.

"But you need my help to vanquish him." Prue said determined not to leave her sisters with a monster.

"No Prue he can't hurt us that way, he can only hurt children and unborn babies/pregnant women with his power." Phoebe informed her big sister, knowing she wouldn't leave them if they needed help.

"So Leo… Off you go, and we'll call you in a few minutes when we're finished with him." Piper said as she helped Prue and Andy up, and gave Leo a grin as he orbed away with them.

"So we got us a child killing demon to vanquish." Piper said giving a sly grin in his direction, being very content with killing someone who hurt children.

"Yup! Off we go." Phoebe said in a perky manner as she circled Ara laughing.

Manor

"Thanks Leo!" Prue yelled behind her as she and Andy walked up the stairs for some much needed sleep.

"So when are we going to go back to get my car, and our stuff?" Andy asked as he prepared the bed for sleeping.

"Umm when Leo's not busy, I'll ask him to orb us back there." Prue said as she climbed into bed and laid next to Andy, who quickly moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her and placing the other on her stomach.

"I love you little one. I don't know how, and I don't know why. But I do." Andy said while gently rubbing an already sleeping Prue's stomach. "You gave me a scare tonight, I guess you'll be a lot like your mother then." He laughed as he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes to sleep.


	17. Cute Little Blob

Hey thanks again for all the reviews. Yeah, the title for this chapter isn't the best, I'm pretty tired right now and can't think of anything better at the moment. _Pyrena_, glad you liked it. _Peanut2lb_, glad you liked Ara, and don't worry I have loads in store for Prue and Andy, but it all takes place so far ahead in the future, well not all but a few things I can't wait to do. _charmed4eva1990_ glad you liked it. _CoLeAnDyPrUe_, glad you sort of liked the chapter. And _Cheesemonkey_, lol glad you think the chapters keep getting better, and yes being loved is what Prue deserves, and glad you're one of the people who likes Bane's baby. There's nothing against those who don't… it's just funny that you're the only one.

Manor

Prue woke up early the next morning, thinking she was the only one awake, but as she was about to turn the coffee on, a soft head landed on her shoulder.

"Hey Prue." Piper said with sleepy eyes, hardly able to stay awake, and being supported by Prue.

"Hey, you look like you need some coffee." Prue said as she handed Piper a mug and began to make the coffee. "But you'll have to wait a few minutes until it's ready."

"Meh." Was all Piper could say before Prue wrapped her arms around her as if she was a little child falling asleep in her arms.

"What are you doing up so early?" Prue asked as she brushed some hair away from her sister's face.

"Well we had a lot of things to sort out after the vanquish, which was fun by the way. Like your car and the kids etc... So we didn't get home untill about an hour ago. Phoebe fell asleep already, but I couldn't fall asleep from thinking about your baby."

"You were thinking about my baby?" Prue asked very surprised, Andy seemed to be one of the only people who truly cared for it.

"Yeah, I mean I didn't really love it until last night, when there was a risk of you losing it. I loved it like I love you and Phoebe, and it isn't even born! I just don't get how I can love something that I've never met or seen." Piper looked down at Prue's teeny tiny bulge that was hardly noticeable and smiled.

"Yeah I feel the same, now I get what other people mean." Prue said as she turned around and began to pour the coffee.

"Should you even be drinking that?" Piper asked pointing towards the freshly brewed beverage.

"Well it's a choice that you make. And..."

"And you chose to keep drinking it because you can't live without it." Piper laughed softly, waking up from the coffee.

"Hey..." Prue said pointing at her and smiling, "I could go without it if I had to, but if you want me awake enough to fight demons, then you'll let me drink my coffee."

"Fine, fine. But I have a question."

"Umm ok what is it?" Prue asked curiously, not sure why she would have a question all of a sudden.

"Well last night in the forest, we found you and Ara was frozen right?"

"Yup." Prue responded, still unsure of where this was going.

"Well how did that happen? I mean I wasn't there and I'm the only one who has the power to freeze."

"Umm well Grams helps from above, maybe Mom did too." Prue suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, if she could, she would've before." Piper added, wanting to know what it was, but then a thought popped into her head. "Unless..."

"Unless what Piper?"

"When we went back to the 70's, Mom had Phoebe's power when she was pregnant with her. So maybe..."

"Oh my baby has a power!" Prue said full of happiness, but unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Seems like it." Piper smiled, very happy for her sister, even if it wasn't with Andy.

"Seems like what?" Phoebe asked as she and Andy entered the room.

"Phoebes, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Prue asked as she looked at Andy who was walking towards her.

"Yeah I was, but you guys and your giggling woke me up." Phoebe said laughing.

"Sorry, we'll be quiet now." Prue responded as Andy wrapped his arms around her.

"But as I was saying," Phoebe added looking over at the smile on Prue's face as Andy kissed her on the cheek. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, we think that Prue's baby may have the power to freeze like me." Piper said, with a huge grin spread across her face.

"What no fair, a baby gets a better power then me." Phoebe said with a poutty face, but still happy.

"The baby has powers?" Andy asked as the smile disappeared from his face.

"Well maybe, is that a bad thing?" Prue asked, not sure of how he would react.

"I think it may actually be a good thing, it will be able to protect itself better for demon attacks, since they don't seem to care if you have powers or not to attack you."

"Glad you're not mad." Prue said as she picked up her mug, and took another sip of the coffee.

"Should you be drinking that?" Andy asked.

"Prue and I already went over that earlier Andy, and she cannot leave her coffee." Piper said, looking over at Prue who was giving her a playful evil eye.

"Well I could stay here and make my debate, again. But I have to go get ready for my appointment." Prue said as she drank the last of her coffee, and headed upstairs.

"Appointment?" Phoebe asked tilting her head sideways, like a confused puppy dog.

"Yup, for the baby. You know, blood work, ultrasounds?" Andy added as he gulped his coffee down and ran after Prue.

"Wow I was kind of hoping this baby thing wasn't real, and it would just pass." Phoebe said as she looked over at Piper. " I mean Prue shouldn't have this baby, it's Bane's."

"Phoebe I don't like Bane either, but this baby is half Prue, so half our genes too." Piper added as she placed her mug in the sink and left the room, also to get ready for work.

Several minutes later Prue and Andy were running into the foyer, trying to find paper work, and things.

"Okay so after we go to the appointment, I'll drop you off at the mall, then go to the court house, then pick you up again for lunch?" Andy said as he handed Prue her coat.

"Sounds good to me." Prue said as she put her coat on and kissed his cheek. "Why do you have to go to court today?"

"Oh that Keith fellow who escaped a few weeks ago by blinking, well they think he had some master plan with a few of the guards in the prison to escape. He's made me have to do a lot of paper work and explaining you know."

"I know and thank you for putting up with it." Prue said as they walked out of the manor holding hands.

Doctor's Office

"Here you go Miss Halliwell, there's your baby." The nurse said pointing to little while image on the screen. "It's tiny, but it's there."

"It's beautiful." Prue said as happy tears came to her eyes, and Andy smiled, holding back happy tears, as he wrapped and arm around Prue.

"Would you like to know the sex? We can already tell from the blood work." The nurse said looking down on a piece of paper. Prue immediately looked up at Andy with a huge grin, but then looked towards the nurse and shook her head.

"No thanks, we want it to be a surprise." She replied as she rested her head on Andy's chest.

"Okay well then we're done for today, you can get out of that gown now." The nurse said as she left the room.

"Do you mind if I go home to show the picture to Piper and Phoebe, instead of going to the mall?" Prue asked as Andy handed her the pile of her clothes that were sitting in the chair.

"Not at all, it's easier on the credit cards." Andy said as he kissed the top of her forehead, and looked down at the tiny blob in the picture.

"Oh I can't wait to show them." Prue said as she pulled the picture out of Andy's hands looked at it some more.

Manor

"Well you're home, and I'm almost late." Andy said as he pulled Prue close to him and kissed her tenderly.

"Well go lie some more to the court then." Prue said as she opened the front door, and walked into the living room.

"Hey Phoebes, is Piper home?" Prue asked as she sat down beside her youngest sister.

"Nope, she went to P3, it's just me." Phoebe asked, knowing that Prue had something she wanted to tell or show them.

"Okay well if I show you something, you have to act surprised when I show Piper, okay?"

"Okay… Okay." Phoebe said as she sat up and began to get impatient already.

"Well here is what my baby looks like." Prue said as she pulled the picture out of her pocket, and handed it to Phoebe.

"Aww it's the most beautiful little blob/ dot I've ever seen Prue." Phoebe laughed looking down at the picture. "It's already cute, loved, and has a better power then me."

"Phoebe your power is great, quit complaining, it saves the day a lot." Prue smiled as she hugged Phoebe then pulled away with a big grin. "Ok… I can't hold it in any more, I'm starving, want some lunch?"

"Sure, I just have to finish up the last bit of reading so I don't have to right before class." Phoebe replied as she held up her book to show.

"Okay, how does soup and sandwiches sounds, it's quick and simple?"

"Fine by me." Phoebe answered before putting her glasses on to read.

"Good." Was all Prue said as she walked out of the room, leaving the picture on the couch.

After reading a few sentences, Phoebe looked over at the picture, and rolled her eyes. She didn't know how she felt about this baby, and had no clue how Andy was taking it so well.

"Aww I love baby pictures." A rasp voice said from behind her, as a pair of hands covered her eyes and began to pull her off the couch.

"Prue!" Phoebe screamed, as she tried to grab the mysterious man's hands to escape his grip. She heard the noise of glass breaking, and footsteps running towards her.

"Oh...hello again." The voice said, as he slammed Phoebe's head against the end table again, in such a fast hard movement, causing her to fall unconscious, and her world went blackagainst her will.


	18. The Return Of Two?

Thanks again for all the reviews, I had to cut this chapter part way because it was getting too long. The other one should be posted in a day or two depending on school work etc… _Peanut2lb_, glad you thought the chapter was sweet, and yes every girl should have a guy like Andy and a sister like Piper. And you will find who the mystery man is in this chapter; two people say they think they know who it is. _PrUe AnD AnDy!_, glad you liked it. _Pyrena_, glad you liked it and yes blood isn't everything. _CoLeAnDyPrUe_, glad you think you know who it is. You're sound right from what you said. _charmed4eva1990_, glad you liked it. _Cheesemonkey_, glad you liked it, and thank you for all the nice compliments. And _stripy_, glad you liked it too, and yes you do know a few things ahead of time.

Manor

Prue watched as the familiar face threw Phoebe's head against the end table, knocking her unconscious. Anger and fear filled her quickly, she knew she only had one thing to do, and that was to protect Phoebe.

"Oh… Big mistake buddy." Prue said as she sent him flying into the wall, smashing into a tiny bookshelf.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Rowland said with a sly grin, as he got up from the ground and dusted him self off.

"Very funny." Prue smiled, cold-heartedly and threw a ceramic statue at him, but he simply blinked away, leaving Prue to wonder where he was.

"In here witch." He voice echoed through the house, coming from the dining room.

As Prue ran in after him, she saw him standing on the dining room table waiting for her.

"I told you I'd come back." He said as he blinked away again. But instead of blinking into another room, he was now standing behind Prue.

She turned around, after hearing his breathing and attempted to kick him in the shins. But before she could do so, he grabbed her arms in one hand, and her legs in the other, and sent her flying forwards. Prue just closed her eyes as she felt herself spiralling through the air, and wasn't concerned until she landed hard against the dining room table, right on her stomach. She immediately felt like gagging, and the pain was horrible, but she slowly got up, and as she did she saw his evil eyes staring at her, as he laughed.

"You bastard." Prue said, as she felt even more hatred towards this man, since she suddenly remembered she had to protect her baby somehow as well.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt your little one." He said as he took a step towards her. "I have a friend who has plans for this one."

"Excuse me? Plans…" Prue said, completely forgetting she was in a battle with this man.

"In time, you will see." Was all he said before he blinked back into the living room to Pheobe.

"I may need to keep you alive, but not her." He said as he slowly brought his hand closer to Phoebe, and it began to glow a bright red.

Prue ran in seeing the hand getting closer, once she saw the red burning, she remembered what it was from when she had the power for about 10 seconds. It was the touch of death. She quickly sent him flying towards the couch and picked up the end table and threw it at him, to keep him occupied for a few moments, as she picked up the phone and dialled Andy's number.

"Trudeau." Prue felt relieved to hear his voice, but needed to get off the phone quickly, before he got back up.

"Andy! You have to go to P3 and get Piper, then come to the Manor as soon as possible ok?"

"Uhh… okay, what's wrong. Is it something about the baby?" Andy asked as his heart stopped with worry, because the doctor said she would call if the blood tests showed anything bad.

Rowland was walking over to Prue, clearly angry that she was calling for help. His fists were clenched, and he had just as much hatred in his face as Prue did.

"No it's Rowland." Was all Prue could say before he punched her across the side of the face, causing her to drop the phone and scream in pain.

Andy quickly put the sirens on his car, and drove away leaving Darryl in the coffee shop.

Prue tried to get up to her feet to fight again, but she was still weak from the blow her stomach took from the table. As soon as she was half way up, he picked up a large book, and hit her across the back of the head. As hard as she tried to keep her eyes open, they closed anyways.

"Come out my friend, she's ready now." Rowland said as he looked toward around, when Ara shimmered in.

"Foolish witches." Ara ginned as he walked over to Prue and picked her up in his arms and walked over to the couch where he lied her down gently and began to chant.

Phoebe woke up slowly and saw a man dressed in black hovering over an unconscious Prue chanting.

"What the hell?" Was all she said as she scrambled to her feet and ran over to help Prue.

"No I am not letting you screw this up." Rowland said as he grabbed Phoebe and held her close and closed his eyes. Phoebe just stood there, unable to move, and not sure what he was doing. Suddenly a bright orange glow surrounded her body, and she slowly couldn't feel parts of her body. It started at her toes, but the feeling quickly moved all the way to her neck. It was then that she remembered he had the power to paralyse you.

Once she could no longer move or feel anything but her head, he let her drop to the ground.

"I'll deal with you later, once this is done." He said as he walked over to Ara again.

Phoebe watched helplessly as Ara finished the chant, and snickered brushing some hair out of Prue's face.

"Take her to your lair while the process finishes, and I will be by after I finish with her sisters."

"Yes Sir." Ara said as he gently picked Prue up, and stood beside Rowland. Phoebe couldn't get over how pale Prue's face now looked, and was going crazy that she couldn't help.

"Prue!" She screamed hoping her sister would wake up, and because screaming was all she could do.

"There's no point in screaming now." Rowland said as he looked at Ara and nodded, signalling for him to leave. Ara obeyed and shimmered away holding Prue.

"No!" Phoebe screamed as she tried so hard to move her body.

"I've already told you that screaming is pointless. So why do you keep doing it?"

"Because I actually care for my sister, so anything can help."

"If you're implying that I didn't care about my brother, you're terribly mistaken. Considering what I'm doing right now."

"You obviously don't care the same way." Phoebe muttered as she saw him coming closer.

They were interrupted by the front door slamming and loud footsteps running towards them.

"Prue!" Andy screamed frantically.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed, but they both stopped when they entered the living and saw Phoebe lying on the ground with Rowland standing beside her.

"Hello." He said grinning.

"What the hell are you doing here, and what did you do with Prue!" Andy screamed as he clenched his fists in anger, because the last time he had seen this man, he stabbed the love of his life, and managed to get many people almost fired, for "aiding him in his escape".

" If you hurt her." Piper said threateningly, then her glance moved towards Phoebe, just lying on the floor. "What did you to her!" Piper screamed, pointing to Phoebe.

"I just had to stop her from stopping my friend. I'll be back later." He said as he blinked away.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Piper asked as she ran to her sister's side.

"Well not completely, but I'm better then Prue is."

"What did he do to you?" Andy asked as he picked her up from the floor, and carried her over to the couch.

"He paralysed me, but that Ara guy came, and chanted something to Prue, then he shimmered away with her." Tears came to Phoebe's eyes, thinking of how she had just watched this all happen, but couldn't do anything.

"It's okay, we'll find her and everything will be fine." Piper said comforting her sister. "But we can't do it with you paralysed. LEO!" She screamed heavenward.

The whitelighter quickly orbed in with a curious face on.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked over to Piper and gave her a hug.

"Oh well Phoebe's paralysed, and Prue's been kidnapped by the child killing demon." Piper said with a fake grin on before she pushed her hair back.

"Well I can heal Phoebe, and hopefully sense Prue." Leo said as he walked over to Phoebe and held his hands over her body. He smiled as a glow came from his hands, because he wasn't too sure if he was able to heal that type of injury. Once the glowing stopped, he took his hands away and walked back over to Piper.

" Well it feels nice to feel." Phoebe said as she sat up, and pulled out something that she could feel underneath her. It was the ultrasound picture of Prue's baby.

"What is that?" Piper asked, looking at the picture Phoebe was holding.

"It's your little niece or nephew." Phoebe stated handing the picture to Piper. "Prue wanted to show you, but you might as well."

Piper looked at the picture carefully, and kept turning it to see where it was.

"It's right there." Andy said as he pointed to the little blob of white to the right.

"Leo we have to hurry, Ara has Prue, and you know what he can do to her or the baby." Piper stated, seeing that everyone was getting sidetracked.

"I thought you vanquished him." Leo asked.

"Well we though so too. But he must've found a way to get back or we never really vanquished him." Piper stated, "But who cares about that right now, we need to save Prue. Who knows what he's doing to her.


	19. A Month an Hour

Thanks again for all the reviews. Glad you all liked the last chapter, and hope you like this one too, although I'm still leading up to something else. And _AndyPrueForever_, glad you like the story, it's always nice to have a new reader.

Ara's Lair

Prue slowly opened her eyes and began to observe her surroundings. She was in a dark cave, lit with torches and she was lying on a bed made of dry twigs etc… As she sat up to look around some more, she couldn't help but notice that her stomach that was once a tiny bulge had now grown slightly, and was very noticeable.

"Whoa… How long have I been knocked out?" Prue mumbled to herself, not able to see how her stomach could've grown so much.

"Only a few hours." Ara said as he walked out of the shadows. "Three to be exact." He smirked.

"But how?" Prue asked, looking down at her stomach.

"Oh, you can thank the Source for that. He gave me a little spell."

"Spell… What spell?"

"Hmm… well I guess I can tell you now. Your stomach is now growing at the rate of one month of your time, in simply an hour."

"What!" Prue screamed as she got up to her feet and looked him threateningly in the eyes.

"You heard me. Right now you are about four months pregnant…"

"But that… that's impossible." Prue said as she brushed her hair back, and tried to think about all this.

"Anything's possible with magic. You should know that." He smirked yet again; his smirking was really starting to irritate her.

"Go to hell." She replied as she raised her arm to send him flying, but a blue protection field surrounded him and sent her flying backwards into the wall.

"You seriously thought that I would be stupid enough to go up against a Charmed One, without extra help from the Source did you?" he snickered as he walked over to where she was curled up against the wall, cradling her right wrist, which throbbed in pain.

"My sisters will find me and kick your…" She said, but was cut off by him covering her mouth, with his dirty hand.

" That's if they find you in time, because you see in only five hours the child will be born. And then since I'll have no use for you, I will call my friend to deal with you."

"So once the child is born, you won't need me anymore?" Prue asked, not sure what the Source would want with her and Bane's child.

"Precisely." He smirked yet again.

"And what do you want with my baby?" Prue asked defensively.

"Well since you won't be alive much longer, I guess I can tell you." He then sat down on a rock nearby to begin his speech. "Well a male child, that is half witch, half mortal, yet has evil in him can be easily turned into a demon, and since his mother is a Charmed One, he will be equally as powerful."

"He." Was all Prue could say as tears came to her eyes, she was going to have a son.

"Foolish mortal, I tell you these plans and you cry because you are happy?"

"Well maybe I know that I won't let you or the Source himself touch my baby, as long as I live."

"You sound so confident that you will succeed."

"Hmm… So do you." She smiled.

Manor

Andy was sitting on the sofa in the attic, watching Piper pace around the room, as Phoebe flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"Okay well there's nothing else on either of them, so we just need to scry or something to find her." Phoebe said as she closed the book, and looked towards Leo.

"Look, I can try, but I can't promise anything." Leo said as he closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

"So there's nothing in the book about what he was chanting either?" Andy whispered, trying not to break Leo's concentration.

"No I looked everywhere. There's nothing in the book." Phoebe answered in a light whisper.

"Of course." Leo said under his breath, prompting everyone to look his way.

"Uh…. Of course what honey?" Piper asked as she walked over to Leo.

"I think I can sense her near the campsite he attacked Prue at last time."

"Oh… well that makes sense then." Piper said as she placed her hands on her hips to think, it was so hard trying to do Charmed duties without Prue to help.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go get her." Phoebe said impatiently.

"I'd with you, lets go." Andy said as he and Phoebe walked over to Piper and Leo, where they all prepared to orb away.

"Ah… Not so fast, more time is needed for the process." Rowland said as he shimmered in and held out his hand. Andy saw a dark powder in his hand, but there wasn't enough time before he blew it over them. Exhaustion pulled them to the ground, as they fell into a deep sleep. "Sleep tight." He snickered as he blinked away.

Two hours later…

Andy woke up to find everyone else lying on the ground sleeping. He went to Piper, since he knew from the many years of being with Prue that Phoebe would never wake up.

"Piper… Piper wake up." Andy said as he shook her gently.

"Whoa… What happened?" Piper said as Andy helped her up, and then made his way over to Phoebe.

"He blew some sort of dust on us, and we've been asleep for a uh…" He looked down at his watch." Wow, two hours, we have to get to Prue."

"Agreed." Piper said as she began to wake Leo up.

Once Phoebe was awake, the four got up to their feet and successfully orbed away this time.

Ara's Lair

As soon as Andy saw Prue sitting against the stonewall, with a cut across her forehead, and cradling her right wrist, he ran towards her and held her close. It was then that he noticed her huge stomach.

"Prue? What the… You look like you're..." Andy began but was stopped by Prue beginning to speak.

"Umm… I think it's six months pregnant now." She mumbled, thinking that was probably the best way to approach the matter.

"Excuse me?" Andy said completely confused.

"The Source gave him a spell to do this to me, long story, lets just get out of here." Prue said as she signalled for Andy to help her off the ground, since she now couldn't quite do it on her own with the huge stomach in the way.

"I'll just ask later." He said as Piper and Phoebe walked over to Prue and engulfed her in a hug, before Leo came and orbed them back to the Manor.

Meanwhile in the shadows, Ara began to run after them, but Rowland quickly stopped him.

"Are you mad? How can you let them get away that easily?" Ara asked, completely enraged.

"By letting them go, they will go back to their home and get much more comfortable for the birth, and they will be more vulnerable, and unsuspecting. That's why we let them go."

"But Sir, the Source's orders."

"Were to do what I thought was best, and if we want this child to come to evil, and quickly before the apocalypse, we must do it now. That's partially why we made it grow so fast, we need it. So just do as I say with no questions."

"Yes Sir."


	20. Too Easy

Hey, thanks again for the reviews,_ Pyrena,_ _charmed4eva1990__, and Peanut2lb,_ thanks and you'll find out soon. _CoLeAnDyPrUe_, thanks, and Prue was injured from being thrown against the wall. And _Cheesemonkey_, thanks and glad you liked the idea.

Manor

"Okay… that was too easy." Phoebe said as she walked into the room with water bottles, and Tylenol and other medical supplies, and sat on the floor by the coffee table to read the book with the others.

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining." Andy answered as he handed a water bottle to Prue and ran his hand through her hair, looking at her sympathetically, seeing that she was clearly in pain. She was very pale, and slightly shaking, although she seemed to pretend she was fine, and nothing was wrong.

"Me neither" Piper added as she snuggled closer to Prue, frightened about what was happening to her sister.

"Oh, I'll be fine you guys, I'll just be having a baby in a few hours rather than months." Prue smiled, sensing the tension between everyone.

"Okay, but you have to admit that you need your rest, I mean you're due to give birth in oh… and hour and a half?" Phoebe said looking down at her watch.

"Oh God…you're right, wow I thought I had months to prepare for that." Prue said rolling her eyes, then horrified thinking of childbirth.

"So speaking of all this uh birth stuff…" Piper cut in, gaining the attention of the group. "I thought I had months for this, but now I guess I have hours. Ok." She sighed. "Well you see, I thought that Bane should umm be here for the birth?"

All she gained were angry, or confused glances.

"Ok… Bad I idea." Piper said, shifting her eyes around.

"Are you insane?" Andy asked pacing around the room, his hate for Bane had not died down at all, and had possibly even grown.

"I second that… Piper have you gone nuts?" Phoebe asked as she got up from the couch to confront her.

"Well I mean he doesn't even know about it, and now that it will be born soon, I think he should know." Piper insisted.

"Why so he can come and turn the baby into a criminal as well. Plus Andy's its father, he may have contributed a few genes, but that means nothing." Phoebe argued.

" Look, Phoebe, yes Andy is his father, but Bane does deserve to know. It is his son." Prue finally jumped in.

"His?" Andy said as he walked over to Prue and wrapped his hands around her huge belly, looking down at it.

"Demons can come in handy at times." Prue said as she rested her head on his chest. She was exhausted, and falling asleep in his arms, they were so safe, and comforting.

"So they just told you? And how the hell do they know?" Andy questioned, getting frustrated with all these demons constantly screwing up their lives.

"Yes they did, and well the Source told them." Prue said, mumbling the last bit, knowing everyone would make it into a big deal.

"The Source!" Phoebe and Piper screamed in unison.

"What, that bastard's involved in this too?" Andy asked looking into Prue's eyes, which were clearly scared, and worried.

"Well yeah… Ara mentioned umm something or other about him, and he gave him some extra power and protection." Prue said not looking Andy right in the eyes, because he knew her too well, and would be able to see if she was hiding something. After a few moments she looked up thinking he had stopped waiting for her reaction, but he was grinning, and she knew that he could tell.

"Prue what aren't you telling us?" Andy said as he pushed some hair from her eyes.

"Ugh… Well they were planning to steal him, and turn him evil for some odd reason." Prue sighed. "But we don't have to worry about it, since you guys rescued me."

"Okay… you're right, you're safe. So Andy, please take her upstairs so she can rest, since we only have about an hour or so." Phoebe said, looking at Andy with an expression that showed that they needed to talk once she was gone.

"Good idea." Andy answered quickly, noticing her look, before picking the heavy, pregnant Prue, and carrying her up the stairs.

A minute or to later, Andy came back down the stairs.

"Look Andy, please tell me if I'm over reacting here, but I think that the way we "rescued" Prue, was a little too easy." Phoebe said as she began to re-arrange the mess made from earlier.

"No you're not, I agree completely." Andy said as he looked over at Piper, who had been quiet for a while.

"Oh, I agree too. Just thinking." She said after realising they were both looking at her.

They all stared at each other in awkward silence until they heard Prue scream in pain upstairs. Which made them all immediately run upstairs to help. But once they reached her room, Leo was already standing over her.

"Prue what's wrong?" Andy screamed as he gasped for air.

"I think I'm in labour." She said as she held her stomach, which ached in pain.

"Oh please tell me you're lying." Piper said as she began to panic.

"Well I'm pretty sure my water broke, and I've been having horrible pains for the last few minutes." Prue mentioned as Andy walked over to her and held her close, walking her towards the bed.

"Uh Andy, can you go get some towels, we'll need it for when she gives birth." Leo said as he pointed towards the hallway.

"Sure." Andy answered as he kissed the top of Prue's head, and walked out of the room. On his way back in, Leo orbed into the room shocking everyone.

"What the hell?" Piper said as she covered her mouth in shock, not sure what to believe.

"Bye." The Leo look alike said before he glamoured into Rowland, before placing his hand on Prue's shoulder and blinking away.

"Oh crap…" Was all Piper could say, and everyone else was left speechless.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kind of short, and didn't have as much, I should be able to put another one up in a day or two. I thought I'd put this one for now, then post the others later, so it makes more sense. 


	21. Welcome to the Underworld

Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry I didn't update sooner, I was helping a friend out. This chapter's a bit longer, and I had to make myself stop, but more will be posted soon. _Peanut2lb_, lol as far as I know, no Bane for now. _PrUe AnD AnDy!_, thanks, and she'll be fine for now. _charmed4eva1990_, thanks. _Trev_, thanks, and glad to have a new reader.

Manor

"I really wish they would stop doing that!" Piper screamed in frustration as she looked at the bed where Prue and Ara had been.

"Hmm you think if you asked them to stop, they would?" Phoebe asked as she sat on the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"I knew we rescued her too easily." Andy mumbled as he paced around the room, before sitting on the bed beside Phoebe.

"I can't sense her though. And she's in a lot of pain." Leo informed, with a disturbed face.

"Well of course she is… She's in labour!" Andy argued, getting very frustrated that Prue was in pain and he couldn't help.

"Well would you like to go see her?" Rowland asked as he shimmered back in.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Piper screamed in shock as she turned around to see Rowland in the room again.

"Did you say we could go see her?" Andy asked as he got up from the bed, and walked cautiously over to the warlock.

"Yes… You can, but you better hurry." Rowland answered as he placed his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Ok just a second." Andy said as he opened a little cabinet and pulled out one of Prue's cameras, gaining glances from everyone. "What… It's a new Dad thing."

"Come, we have to go now." Rowland said as Andy walked over to him.

"Uh hello… aren't you forgetting us?" Phoebe asked also getting up from the bed.

"He's coming because he's the father. You have no business there."

"Yeah right! You're only bringing him because he has no powers!" Phoebe screamed, knowing that was exactly why.

"Nonsense, why would I do that." He smiled as he blinked away with Andy.

"Oh well this is just great, Leo can't sense her, and he took Andy too!" Piper screamed in frustration.

Underworld

Andy and Rowland blinked into a dark cave, and far away a light was seen at the end of the tunnel.

"Follow me." Rowland instructed as he picked up a torch and it immediately lit.

"Uh… Sure." Andy answered as he followed him through many dark tunnels.

As they travelled further through the tunnels, the sounds of a baby crying off in the distance, which made Andy's heart jump, and quicken the pace.

"Prue!" He shouted, hoping for a response and running faster towards the light, wears shadows were seen.

"Andy." Prue mumbled as she lifter her head and saw him walk through the entrance.

When Andy walked through the door, he saw Prue sitting on a bed of hay, holding a very tiny newborn baby, wrapped in a red silk blanket, and he immediately ran towards her.

"I'm here now." Andy said as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Look what I did." Prue said as she moved part of the blanket off his little face to show Andy. He gazed down at the little face, which had Prue's crystal blue eyes, and tanned skin like Bane's, and from the tiny bits of hair that was visible, you could tell it was a dark brown.

"Prue's he's beautiful." Andy smiled, looking down at the little being.

"Do you want to hold him?" Prue asked, before Andy quickly nodded, carefully receiving the baby.

"He's so little and tiny." Andy said as he ran his finger along his little arms, before playing with his fingers. He had never felt so much love for anyone else other than Prue, and was overjoyed.

"He sure looks tiny now, but when he's coming out of your body… He's anything but tiny." Prue said as she rested her head on Andy's shoulder.

"I wish I could have been there for you." Andy whispered as he kissed her temple gently, trying not to move too much and disturb the baby.

"You're here now." Prue smiled looking at Andy then back down at the baby. "Wow we need to think of a name for this little guy." She said as she began to caress his little head with her finger.

"Yes we do, but I say we worry about that after we escape from the underworld." Andy said looking her in the eye, hoping she had a plan.

"What are you looking at me for?" Prue asked. "You think I have a plan to get out? I've been giving birth!"

"Shh… Keep your voice down." Andy said, looking over at the group of demons and warlocks talking on the other side of the room, and the guards by the entrance. "And I think I have a plan."

"Well whatever the plan is, remember we have to do it with a newborn baby too," Prue added, once again looking down at him.

Manor

Piper and Phoebe were once again hovering over the Book of Shadows, looking for any way to get to Prue.

"Well if they're not at ht child killer's lair, then they must be in the Underworld since we can't sense them." Piper said as she slammed the book closed.

"I agree." Phoebe added as she walked up to Piper and wrapped her in a hug, to calm her nerves down.

"Leo can you orb to the Underworld?" Piper asked, looking at him with sad, little girl eyes.

"Well I can, but it's against the rules."

"Oh screw the rules!" Piper began. "You broke them to save me, and you wont do the same for my sister?"

"Piper, that was different. It was life or death." Leo argued.

"This is life or death, Prue's life, and my nephew's are in danger, if you don't orb us there right now!" Piper screamed, and giving him an angry glare.

When Leo saw the glare, he looked at Phoebe who looked just as shocked as him, before placing his hands on each of them and orbing away.

Underworld

The three of them orbed into a dark cave that was also lit with torches along the wall, with an altar in the middle of the room.

"Well demons sure live the high life." Piper looking at the bed made of hay in the corner.

"They don't enjoy silly possessions like mortals do, like jewellery, TV, money, clothes etc…" Leo informed.

"You know, most of those "silly" things you just named are some things I love most." Phoebe said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Not important people." Piper cut them off. "No more talking, just find Prue, can't you sense her now that we're down here?"

"Yes… But I'll need a lot of concentration." Leo said before sitting down on the bed of hay, and closing his eyes.

After several minutes he opened his eyes. "I found her, but we have to sneak in or go really quick."

"Well can't we orb in quickly, then orb back out?" Piper asked.

"Well I guess we could… But I'd rather go in, and attack the guards before orbing out, much safer in the end."

"Whatever." Phoebe and Piper said.

"Follow me." Leo said as he led the way through the tunnels.

After about an hour of exhausting walking through the Underworld, they finally reached the doorway.

"Okay, so Piper will go in and freeze all the demons that aren't immune to it, and the Phoebe, you have distract the others while we get Prue and the baby, before orbing away. Oh and if you can, kill them with the chance."

"Okay." They both answered before they entered the room.

When Piper entered the room and flicked her wrists, she was surprised to see a dark brown haired toddler on the ground, in a dark blue jumper, playing with some various demonic tools turned into toys.

Prue and Andy were just sitting on a bed of hay watching the little boy play, before they looked up to see Piper.

"Help!" Phoebe screamed from behind, causing Piper to turn and look and see Phoebe being cornered by many demons, with Ara and Rowland laughing by the altar.

By the time she looked back to see the little boy, Prue was already running over to Phoebe. Flinging her arms, sending some demons flying, and then kicking others. And Andy was walking over to the toddler, and picking him up into his arms.

"It's okay…" He tried to calm the little boy down as he began to snuggle him up close.

"Andy!" Prue screamed as a demon held her down, while another held Phoebe down, both with fireballs formed in their hands.

"Here Piper, protect him." Andy said as he placed the little boy in her arms, and ran off to help Prue and Phoebe.

When Piper looked down at the little boy in her arms, and looked into his crystal blue eyes, and seeing his tanned skin, she knew exactly who he was.

"Hi there, I'm your aunt Piper." She introduced herself, as she kissed his forehead, and shifted his gaze away from the demon slaying a few feet away. "Do you have a name?"

The dark haired boy just stared at her blankly, before giggling at something behind her. When she turned around she saw Leo finishing a vanquish, holding an athame.

"Hey! That's not funny little man." Piper said as she tickled him, causing him to giggle more.

"Impressive." Rowland's voice said as he looked around seeing that they had vanquished all the demons except him and Ara.

"Yeah well we'll get you later once you tell me how I can let my son have a normal life so he isn't hitting old age by tomorrow." Prue said out of breath, as she walked over to her son and taking him from Piper.

"Oh he will stop growing once he reaches adult form, and he should be full demon by then as well." Rowland said as he picked up a voodoo doll that he had been using as a toy. "Come…. Come see me." He said waving the toy around, causing him to shimmer out of his mother's arms, and into his.

"Give me my son back right now!" Prue screamed, shocked that he just did that.

"No, he chose to come to me. His true evil is showing, just like when he laughed seeing his first vanquish. Didn't you Darien?" He said as he tickled his ribs.

"Did you just call my son Darien, not only do you want him to bring forth the apocalypse, but you get to name him too!" Prue screamed, very enraged, and agitated.

"Yes I did, and he belongs to the Source now." Rowland said as he blinked away with Darien, leaving Ara with them.

"Okay, Leo, what the Hell?" Prue screamed again. "How can they just steal my son, and give him to the source!"

"They can, and they did."


	22. I'll Keep You Safe

_Peanut2lb_, yeah I thought about it really being Andy's for a minute or so when it first started, but you'll see what happens with Bane's child, and glad you liked the camera part.. _Cheesemonkey_, thanks, and glad you liked it. _AndyPrueForever_, Thanks, and glad you liked it too. _PrUe AnD AnDy!_, thanks.

Underworld

"We'd better go back to the Manor." Leo suggested, with an arm wrapped around Piper for comfort.

"There's no way I'm leaving without my son." Prue stated, pushing away from Phoebe, and began pacing around the cave, holding back tears.

Andy saw the look in her eyes, and she was Prue, so he knew she wouldn't change her mind on this subject. "I'll stay with you." He offered.

"No, you have to go back with them. It's not safe for you here."

"Andy you think it's safe for you!" Andy began, "There's no way I'm leaving you alone in the Underworld, of all places. With thousands of extremely powerful demons running around, out to kill witches!"

"So, you think I'll leave my son here then." Prue said, as tears slowly went down her face, and Andy pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Prue, I know you want to stay and protect your son, but you have to protect yourself too." Phoebe said, adding her helpful input.

"It's a parent's job to protect their child, and I am already failing." Prue said, lifting her head from Andy's shoulder.

"You have not failed, and plus he's not in harm, the Source will never let him get hurt, they need him." Phoebe said brushing away some hair from Prue's teary eyes.

"So, that's the point, they're trying to turn my son into some powerful demon that will aide with the apocalypse, and you expect me to not care!"

"Well of course we care, but it's better that he's evil than dead, because we can change the evil part."

"I don't see why they chose him, I bet there are more powerful children out there. And where the hell did he get this "evil" from, especially laughing at a vanquish, at two years old!"

"His father." The others said in unison, before laughing.

"Yeah, yeah... I know you all hate Bane, but he is not demonic, and don't forget he saved our lives." Prue said, wiping away some tears.

"But he is the one who put them in danger too." Andy added, looking down at Prue, who seemed much more content in his arms.

"True, but anyways, you guys go and Andy and I will stay here."

"Prue, we're not leaving you here, you'll be killed in minutes." Piper said full of worry, thinking of her sister being attacked by one of the many demons down here.

"I don't want to put your lives in danger too."

"I don't care, I want to save my nephew, I love him, and sorry Andy but her and Bane sure made a cute little boy."

"I can't disagree with that, and I love him too. That's why I'm going to stay and help." Andy said, caressing his finger along Prue's back to calm her down a bit more.

"Since we're all staying, I think you should get some rest Prue. You gave birth, and demon fought, all with the past few hours, and I don't think you slept before that either, your rest was disturbed then too." Phoebe said, slowly walking an exhausted Prue over to the bed of hay with Andy.

"But what if you guys need me." Prue argued.

"Then we'll wake you up, because if you don't get your rest you wont be much help later considering we're going up against the Source to get Darien back." Phoebe said as she pulled a blanket over Prue, who was almost asleep already.

"Ok, now we need a plan." Piper said, keeping her voice down in case Prue wasn't asleep yet.

"I'll go to the Elders and see if they know what to do." Leo said before kissing Piper, and orbing away.

"Ok, Andy... you need some rest too, go lay down next to Prue, we'll do shifts." Piper suggested, looking at the dark circles under Andy's eyes.

"If you insist." Andy replied as he laid down next to Prue, and pulled some covers over his way.

"Becoming parents must be tiring." Phoebe said, looking at the two exhausted lumps in the blanket.

"Well it's hard in the first place, but when your pregnancy is accelerated, after you're kidnapped, you give birth and have a demon fight, you must be exhausted." Piper said, thinking about how much her sister had been through in the past few days.

"I'm exhausted just thinking about it." Phoebe said, sitting against the wall.

After several hours of sitting, waiting for something to happen, or for Leo to come back a little brown haired boy looking around 7 or 8 years old, shimmered in shaking in fear.

"Mommy!" He screamed looking around still shaking in fear, Piper immediately knew who he was and ran over to comfort him.

"Hi honey, do you remember me?" Piper asked, down on her knees at his level, holding him close to see what was wrong.

"I want my Mommy." He sobbed, clutching onto Piper's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll get her." Phoebe said going over to the bed and waking Prue.

"What's wrong."? Prue said as she got up from the bed and took Piper's place for the boy.

"They're doing scary things, and they hurt uncle Ara." Darien said, holding his mother close.

"That man is not your uncle!" Piper said, teaching the boy, who flinched in fear.

"Piper don't scare him, he's afraid." Prue said as sat down on the floor, and he sat in her lap.

"Fine. Although I don't see how they're going to make him demonic if he's afraid like that." Piper mumbled.

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" He defended. "They were hurting him because I wanted to come see Mommy and Daddy, and he was going to bring me."

"Wait, HE wanted to bring you to us?" Prue asked, completely confused.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well don't worry, you're safe here. I'll never let anyone hurt you." Prue said as she kissed the top of his head before Andy came and sat by them.

"Promise." He asked.

"We all promise." Phoebe added, looking down on the boy. She was reluctant to accept him before, but she was actually beginning to love him.

"Don't stay with them, come with me. I will protect you forever." Rowland said as he shimmered in.

"Why do you always do that!" Piper screamed, hating how he always just shimmered in out of nowhere, or at horrible times.

"Because I'm special." He said giving her a fake smile. "Come Darien, remember how happy you were? With all the toys."

"You can't keep tempting him with toys, he'll grow out of that soon." Prue told him, standing up, and in front of Darien.

"And you can't protect him forever." Rowland said as he threw a little energy ball at Prue, knocking her to the ground.

"Prue!" Andy screamed as he caught her.

"Mommy!" Darien said as he looked over at his mother who was slowly getting back up.

"I'm fine sweetie." Prue said to reassure him. "How did you get the power to conjure energy balls?" Prue said once she was back on her feet.

"I'm a warlock, I just needed to kill a simple lower level demon for it. And maybe one day I can get one of your son's powers." He said grinning, while Darien just stood the clinging to Prue's side, not sure what that meant.

"You bastard." Prue said as she sent him flying against the wall, and walked over to him for more.

"You foolish witch!" Rowland said as he looked at his side, that was partially covered in blood from a spike in the wall. "Don't you understand that you can't vanquish me! I am too powerful for you. That's why you will never be able to protect your son or yourself against me."

"Like Hell I can't." Prue said as she picked up an athame from the altar.

"Haven't you learned that you won't succeed using that." He smiled, as he got up from the ground and grabbed Prue, holding the athame to her neck, causing the others to panic.

"Don't hurt my Mom!" Darien screamed as he threw an energy ball at Rowland, although some of the energy passed to Prue, it still was enough to make him let go of her.

"You're just as stubborn as your mother." Rowland said looking at the boy, holding in the urge to vanquish him while he wasn't as powerful. His energy balls weren't even enough to do major damage yet yet.

Just then blue orbs surrounded the whole room, and Darien watched as his family began to disappear, leaving him alone.

"Where'd they go?" He asked as tears came to his eyes.

"They abandoned you because they were scared." Rowland answered, trying to look sympathetic.

"But why… Why would they just leave me." He said as he slumped down onto the bed and sobbed into the blankets.

"Because they were scared, and would rather you die instead of themselves."

"But they said they loved me." Darien said wiping away his tears.

"The don't, only the Source and I love you." Rowland said extending his hand for the child to take, and he smiled as Darien got up from the couch and took his hand.


	23. They Grow So Fast

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Manor

Prue opened her eyes, after just seeing her son standing a few feet away, to find herself on the attic floor.

"What the hell?" She said as she looked around to see the rest of the family except Darien appearing in blue orbs that surrounded the entire room.

"Is everyone okay?" Leo asked as he orbed into the room next to Piper and helped her up.

"I'm fine Leo, but what the hell just happened, and where is my son!" She screamed, her eyes were full of rage, and Leo could tell, so he hid behind Piper slightly.

"Well you see, the Elders thought that your lives would be in danger down in the Underworld." He said looking over at Prue whose fists were clenched. "And before I could explain further, they orbed you to safety."

"Did they know that in doing so they were taking me away from my son that I have to protect!" She said, trying to stay calm.

"Yes… I mentioned that matter." Leo began.

"It's no "matter" Leo, this is my son we're talking about." Prue said cutting him off.

"I know, and I love him too, but they wouldn't listen to me and said he had already chosen a side." Leo said, giving Prue a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, he did choose a side. Ours. Right before we were taken away from him." Prue said as fresh tears came to her eyes and she stormed out of the attic.

Leo turned to go after her but Andy stopped her.

"I'll deal with it, she'll respond to me better, because no offence Leo, but right now you and the Elders aren't in my good books either." Andy said stiffly as he left the attic as well.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Leo said as he wrapped his arms around her, but she quickly pulled them off and walked towards the Book of Shadows.

"Don't even think you're in my good books either." She said in a cold manner before turning her attention to Phoebe and the book again.

Prue's Room

"Prue…" Andy said softly as he opened the door and saw her lying on the bed completely dazed. "Prue don't worry Piper and Phoebe are already helping us find him." He said as he sat down next to her before pulling her onto his lap.

"You can't be sure of that." Prue whispered as she nuzzled her head into the comfort of his chest. "I promised I would never leave him, and protect him forever."

"And you'll do that, we just need to find him again." Andy said as he stroked her hair.

"No Andy, don't you get it. He can easily be taken over by evil at a young age by trust, and their spell. So by us leaving him when he was scared, he probably think we abandoned him." She began to let the tears fall freely as she cried onto his shoulder.

"He knows that you would never abandon him Prue." Andy said as he held her close. "Now please get some sleep, you've hardly gotten any in the past few days."

"I need to help find Darien." She said pushing the subject.

"Honey, I'll stay here with you the whole time. Plus Piper and Phoebe are already working on finding him, and they don't need any more help." He said as he pulled the blanket over them, and within minutes she was asleep on his chest. And he just sat there watching her sleep for about an hour before falling asleep himself.

Prue and Andy slept for fifteen hours before Prue woke up quickly noticing the time.

"Oh God!" Prue screamed as she stumbled out of bed tripping on some sheets.

"What…. What's wrong?" Andy said as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're what's wrong, we've been asleep for over fifteen hours!" She panicked as she began to run for the attic.

"What's so bad with the fact that we actually got some sleep?" Andy asked as they ran through the hallway.

"What's wrong is that Darien is now either twenty-two, or already stopped growing, and is an adult." Prue said as they began to work up the stairs.

"Okay, but you can't be sure of that." Andy said, running out of breath.

"I think I can." Prue said as she opened the attic door, which revealed Piper, tied up to a chair, and Darien sitting on the old couch a few feet away.

"Hello mother." He said chuckling, as he got up from the couch.

"Doesn't he look just like his father?" Piper chimed in, still able to use her mouth.

Andy and Prue took a moment to look over his features one again, and they had changed quite a bit since the last time they saw him when he was technically seven years old. His face shape and body build were just like Banes, except the face was slightly more round, his eyes were an intense crystal blue. His hair was a dark brown, shorter cut, and spiked in a messy fashion.

"Don't rub it in." Andy replied, seeing how much the young adult whom he loved so much, looked like the man he hated so much.

"I'm guessing you chose evil, considering you're wearing all black." Prue commented, pointing to his clothes.

"Well I wouldn't talk, considering you're wearing all black as well." He snickered pointing to her outfit.

"I see you picked up that annoying little habit of snickering from your friend Ara down there." Prue said as she cringed, considering Ara's constant snickered drove her nuts.

"Well I wouldn't have if you had never abandoned me." He said, as he looked a Prue with sadness, but quickly tried to hide it.

"You see… I told you he'd think that." Prue mumbled to Andy, looking at him with an "I told you so" look.

"Well I thought I was right." Andy whispered back.

" Let's see if you abandon her when she's in need." Darien said as he slid an athame along the rope to set Piper free, but quickly took her into his arms and shimmered away.

"Uh…. Phoebe! Leo!" Prue screamed as she looked around the room to find see if Piper was still around.

"What! What is it?" Phoebe panted as she ran in through the door, catching her breath.

"How long has it been since you've seen Piper?" Prue asked.

"Uh well I went downstairs make a few potions that we thought may help Darien revert back to being a baby." Phoebe said holding out her hand that held a potion bottle with orange liquid. "We went through almost all of our potion bottles, we'll need more."

"How many did you make?" Prue asked shocked that they could go through so many bottles.

"We're trying our best to save him." Phoebe said as Prue pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, I hope one of them works because he already kidnapped Piper, because we abandoned him." Prue said as she ran her hand through her hair and sighed, waiting for what Phoebe would say.

"Say what!" Phoebe screamed.

"Well when the Elders orbed us to "safety"…. He thought we abandoned him, poor little boy." Prue sighed. " And then he came here took Piper because he's angry."

"Oh and he looks a lot like our favourite person now, around the same height too." Andy added, grinning.

"Oh they grow so fast." Phoebe said, as she looked over at Prue who was pulling out a map.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, looking over at a frantic Prue.

"He must still love Piper, or care for her, because he wants us to find her." Prue began, "And he's smart like his mother, so he would know not to bring a witch to the Source, thus we can scry for her."

"Okay… If you think so." Phoebe said rolling her eyes.

"Phoebe, I know so… He's my son and he still loves us." Prue said as she kept the crystal moving along the map.


	24. All Alone

Thanks again for all the reviews! _Stripy_, there will be a lot more action throughout the rest of the story, although some chapters will be slow. _Peanut2lb_, thanks, and actually at first I wasn't sure what you were talking about lol, but then I figured out it was the new episode of Charmed. And truthfully I didn't watch that episode, so when my friend told me thy said that in there as well… I was shocked. Plus I had that part of the chapter done Sunday morning, before the new episode… Oh well. _Cheese Monkey, and PrUe AnD AnDy_, thanks for the review, and glad you like the story line Cheese Monkey.

Alcatraz "Underground"

"Where the hell are we?" Piper asked; as she struggled to break lose from the ropes holding her in the chair.

"Why do you want to know?" Darien asked as he picked at his cuticles…. Piper noticed this and smiled.

"Nervous?" She asked, causing him to stiffen quickly and look at her.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"I have no clue, but you're picking your cuticles, and your Mom does that all the time when she's nervous." Piper grinned, feeling as if even though he had grown up with evil, he still had some family traits.

"Sure." He said with a confused look, "So how long will it take for your sisters to find you?" He asked."

"Your family," Piper said to correct him, "Will be here soon to save us both."

"I don't need saving" He snapped back.

" I think you do." Piper said looking around trying to figure out where she was still. "Are you going to tell me where we are any time soon?"

"We're in an underneath Alcatraz, in a large prison cell." He said looking around his surroundings.

"I didn't know there was a large underground prison cell in Alcatraz."

"Not many do, it's hidden, because they used to use it to torture prisoners." He said grinning at the face she made after he told her.

"So how did you find it?" She asked, very curious how he could find and know about it if he had only been alive for about a day or two.

"I was looking for my father." He said looking down to the ground.

"Excuse me who?" Piper asked, not sure if he could be talking about the person. "Do you mean Bane?"

"If that's what you call him. Ara told me that you people put him in prison for perfectly normal things, so I came here first while looking for him, and found this."

"Why would you want to find him!" Piper screamed.

"Because he's my father, and because of you he's suffering in a tiny room surrounded by metal." He said disgusted by that thought.

"So you expect to break him out of jail or something?"

"Precisely." He sneered, looking down at his watch. "It's time." He said before shimmering away.

"What's with the surprise shimmering everyone!" Piper screamed as she decided to struggle to get free more while he was gone.

"I don't know, you tell me." Ara said as he shimmered in.

Manor

Prue and Phoebe were hovering over the map, scrying for Piper, while Leo was on the phone with Andy, who was looking for Piper with Darryl in the squad car.

"This is going to take forever." Phoebe sighed, getting tired of looking at the crystal move around the map.

"We'll find her." Prue said with a determined look still on her face.

"Shh…." Leo said pushing his finger against his ear that wasn't covered by the phone to listen to Andy better.

"Uh huh…" He said nodding his head, "Oh no…" he said next, "Ok thanks Andy." He said as he hung up the phone and looked at the girls.

"Ok…. Well Andy is on his way home because Bane's escaped from jail." Leo said lowering his head waiting for a reaction.

"What!" Phoebe screamed, "How?"

"Right now they told Andy that a man very close to Bane's description somehow got through the gates, got Bane and when they chased them, they went around a corner and disappeared." Leo explained.

"Who wants to bet that mysterious man was Darien." Phoebe said as she wrapped an arm around Prue. "Don't worry we'll keep them both safe." Phoebe said as she rubbed Prue's back and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I hope so, if anything happens to either of them I'll never forgive myself." Prue said as she went back to the map to begin scrying again.

Alcatraz "Underground"

"See, perfect example." Piper said talking about the demons constantly shimmering in out of nowhere.

"I'm no where near perfect." He said as he held out his hand and conjured a fireball.

Piper just glared at the energy ball flicking bolts of electricity, before realising what was happening. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking advantage of a Charmed one being left alone, tied up, with no one around to help her." He grinned before releasing the energy ball and sending it straight for Piper. He body shook in the chair from the electricity, and the force of the electricity caused the chair and rope to break, letting her body fall to the ground. Darien had shimmered in with Bane during the middle of all this and couldn't believe what he had seen.

"How dare you!" He screamed as his eyes filled with rage and he sent a fireball directly at Ara, engulfing him in flames immediately before he disappeared into nothing. Once Ara was vanquished, Darien ran over to Piper, and tears slowly filled his eyes as he checked for a pulse, which was there.

"I'll be back." He said to Bane as he picked Piper's body into his arms and shimmered away to the only person he knew could heal her.

Manor

Prue was still scrying when Darien shimmered into the attic with Piper in his arms, his eyes had tears in them, and he looked very distressed when he ran over to the couch and placed her there before turning to Prue.

"She needs help…. Quickly!" He said, letting Prue get a good look at how injured Piper was.

"Leo!" She screamed, since he and Phoebe had gone downstairs to make food.

He orbed up quickly, knowing it had to do something with Piper, and immediately pushed Darien out of the way to heal her when he saw her lying on the couch.

After several moments of glow surrounding her, Piper gasped as she woke up, causing everyone including Darien to take a breath of relief.

"I knew it." Piper said pointing to Darien, causing everyone to look at him.

"Uh… knew what?" He asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"You love me, you still love this family." She said smiling.

"I never said I didn't care about you, it's just that you don't care about me." He said as he looked at Prue sadly and shimmered away.


	25. You're a Daddy!

Sorry it's been so long, I've had loads of projects etc… for the end of school coming up. I know a lot of people don't like these chapters as much, but bear with me please; it will eventually lead to something good. Okay_charmed4eva1990_, _Stripy,_ _Cheesemonkey and PrUe AnD AnDy_, thanks for the reviews _Peanut2lb_, thanks, and the whole not being able to forgive herself was more if something happened to Piper or Darien, but of course Bane as well, just not as much.

Manor

"Oh great… My son thinks I hate him." Prue said as plopped down onto the couch.

"Prue he obviously only said that to get to you." Phoebe began, "I mean he probably only wants Prue to come after him, so he can lure her into a trap for the Source or something."

"That wasn't a lie in his eyes, it was pain and sadness." Prue said, getting angry with Phoebe for constantly giving up hope, and not trusting Darien, just like she had with Bane.

"Prue's right, and don't forget that he saved my life, and was worried about me." Piper added, knowing that he truly did care.

"That was all probably an act, remind me to compliment him on his acting abilities." Phoebe said with a smirk before Prue got up and began to leave the room.

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded, receiving a shrug in return.

"What I don't trust him." Phoebe said before turning her head away from Piper's glare.

"I have to go... Uh see another charge." Leo said, noticing the glances exchanged between the two sisters, and quickly orbed out.

"I have no time for this, I have to help Prue and Darien." Piper said as she too left the attic.

Underground Alcatraz

"I'm sorry… Who the hell are you?" Bane asked when Darien shimmered, noticing the huge resemblance between the two of them.

"That's a long story, I'll let my mother explain it." He said reverting his eyes to a pile oh hay and rubble, where he pulled out a torn beige sack, full of bread and apples.

"And who is your mother?" Bane asked as her took the apple Darien was offering.

"You'll see." Darien said as he sat down on the ground, before going quiet for several seconds, looking around impatiently.

"What's…." Bane began, but was cut off by Darien sticking his index finger up, in a quieting motion.

"We'll have a visitor in three… two…. one…" Just as Darien finished, Rowland blinked in with a sympathetic look spread his face.

"I heard how Ara went against your family member." Rowland said, hiding the fact that he himself sent Ara after her. "I can't believe one of us would go against you like that, you know the rest of us never would do that."

"How can I trust anyone." Darien said as he stood up to tower over Rowland. "Come with me." He ushered as Bane got up from the pile of hay, and walked over to Darien as he placed a hand on his shoulder before shimmering away.

Rowland grinned before blinking down to the underworld.

"I think it is time to let Belthazor work his magic on the Charmed Ones, while I work on the boy."

"I agree." The Source said in a deep voice as he waved his hand and a tall demon with red and black markings appeared before him. "It is time."

The demon known as Belthazor simply nodded, then bowed before shimmering away.

Manor

Prue was lying on her bed, trying to rest and think about all that had gone on in the past week or so, when she heard a scream come from the living room.

"Piper! Phoebe!" She screamed back as she made her way quickly down the stairs to find Bane, and Darien standing beside Phoebe who was lying on the couch.

"I didn't know we'd be having guests." Phoebe said as she got up from the couch and gave Bane an evil glare.

"Nice to see you still hate me." He said smiling.

Just then Andy walked through the door with Darryl, both in a deep conversation until they saw Bane standing in the room.

"I somehow knew he would be coming back when I heard he escaped." Andy said as he walked over to Prue and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, noticing the way Bane was looking at her.

Phoebe decided to just continue her argument with Bane, and turned back to him for more. "Hmm… I wonder why I hate you, could it be because you put my sisters life in danger, or could it be that you were irresponsible, got her pregnant, and now we're dealing with a demonic boy, who grew up in a day!"

"Prue's pregnant…" Bane asked as his heart stopped.

"Was." Phoebe answered, before pointing to Darien. "As I said… all grown up."

"You… You're my son." Bane said as he looked at Darien in shock.

"In the flesh…" Darien said as he eyed his father, Prue couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.

"I think I found out how to find… Never mind." Piper said as she entered the room and saw Bane and Darien, but just as she was about to respond, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Darryl offered, to get away from the drama. When he opened the door, he saw a familiar face. "Inspector Diaz, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have a thought that you may be harbouring Bane Jessup, and I have a warrant." He said before side stepping Darryl, and entering the Manor to see Bane in the living room.

"Bane Jessup, you're going to have to come with me." He said as he made his way over to Bane with the handcuffs ready.

"There's no way I'm leaving my son yet." He said as he pushed the inspector out of the way, and prepared to knock him out, but Prue quickly sent them flying into separate parts of the room, causing a few things o break.

"Bane!" Prue scolded, "You can't do that!" She said as she pulled him away, to talk to him. "Look I know you want to be with Darien right now, but if you keep doing this your prison time will just be longer." Prue kept talking to him in the corner, and everyone else was too busy daydreaming from lack of sleep to notice inspector Diaz pull out his gun and aim it at Prue and Bane.

Andy heard the gun load, and when he turned his head, he was shocked to see the inspector with the gun aimed at the two of them.

"Prue!" He screamed at the same time the bullet was fired, causing Bane to react quickly and turning himself, covering Prue, and pushing her out of the way at the same time, taking the impact of the bullet in the chest.

Darien quickly looked around his surroundings, and saw the inspector aiming at Prue now. He acted quickly by forming an energy ball, receiving screams from everyone, before he released it towards the inspector, causing him to go up in flames immediately before disappearing as well.

Prue simply turned her head away from that for a minute to see Bane falling to the ground clutching his chest. She immediately caught him and brought him to her lap to rest his shaken body, as Darien just stood in shock at everything that had just happened.

"Leo!" Piper screamed as she and Andy ran over to Prue and Bane.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked as he quickly checked Prue over, to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"Yeah I'm fine, but where the hell is Leo… Leo!" She screamed once again, this time Leo appeared a few feet away, and ran over to the other huddled around Bane.

"I don't think I'm aloud to heal him Prue. " Leo stated as he kneeled down beside them.

"Leo who cares if you're aloud to or not!" Prue screamed, giving Leo a look he'd never expected, causing him to immediately place his hands over the wound to heal it.

Bane's wound healed several seconds later and he sat up to look Prue in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered as she gave him a quick hug, causing Andy to leave the room.

"Hmm… Maybe you should go talk to Andy." Phoebe said, noticing Andy was not in a good mood. But Prue knew she had to comfort her son, who was standing there blankly, completely pale and shocked.

"Hey… Are you fine?" She asked as she put her hand on his arm.

"I killed a man, not a demon, a mortal." He said as a tear slid down his cheek. "He probably had a family, kids… all that."

Seeing this, Prue pulled him into a tight hug.

"See you are evil!" Phoebe argued, after seeing him kill a mortal there was no way she'd trust him. "You killed an innocent man!"

"I had to… He shot my father, and was going to shoot my mother!" He screamed, not able to take the stress, and pain.

"That's no excuse, and you know it." She said giving him a glare.

"You're right, I'm an evil person, and I don't deserve to live." He said as he shimmered away, forgetting Prue was still hugging him, causing her to follow.

"Why did you say that!" Piper began to get angry with Phoebe now.

"Because it's true, you have to agree." Phoebe stated, looking at Piper, hoping she could either forgive her or take her side.

"I agree with some." Andy said as he came back into the room, giving a cold look towards Bane. "But I do love him, and I believe we can change this with the potion you were trying to make before to turn him back into a baby."

"He will still be his baby!" Phoebe pointed to Bane in disgust.

"He'll also be Prue's, so let's get to work." Andy said collecting everyone into the kitchen before the doorbell rang once again.

"I'll get it." Phoebe said as she ran towards the door, and opened it shocked to see a man who she thought was very handsome. He had dark hair, and green eyes, with a tall figure.

"Hello, my name is Cole Turner, I'm the D.A." He said as he gave out his hand for her to shake.


	26. Tricked

Thanks for all the reviews!… Lol… sorry, short A/N, but I'm very tired right now.

Underneath Alcatraz

"How did you get here?" Darien asked, noticing Prue had come along.

"You were touching me when you shimmered away." Prue said as she looked at the pain in his eyes. "Don't believe a thing Phoebe says, she's just upset or something."

"Well I think she's right." He said looking down towards his hand. "Mom, I killed a man with these hands."

"You had to, it was the only thing you could do to protect us." Prue reassured. "I would've done the same thing if he was pointing at one of my family members."

"I could've done something else just to stop him. I didn't have to kill him."

This made Prue think about how, if she was him, she would've just thrown him against a wall to knock him unconscious, but he had already shot Bane, and was about to shot her, so it may have been too late.

"You are no murderer, you are my son, and that's all that matters." Prue said, pulling him into another tight hug.

"You guys sure like hugging a lot." Darien smiled as he looked down at his mother, his trust coming back. He knew she had to love him, which satisfied him. "I'm guessing you and my real Dad won't be getting together..." He asked, thinking of Andy who she seemed to love as well.

"No, your Dad isn't the greatest guy, like my Dad, but Andy is perfect." Prue said, thinking about how lucky she was to have Andy sticking with her through the good times and the bad.

"If he isn't the greatest man, than why did he risk his life for you?" Darien asked, very curious... He had seen him take a bullet for her, and wasn't able to understand what he could've done.

"It's all in the past, he's getting better, but I love Andy." Prue stated, wanting to make that clear. "And because of all those bad thing he's done, he's ruined his life because now he's... supposed to be in jail."

"The place I rescued him from?"

"Yes, but because of all the bad he's done, that's where he fixes it." Prue explained.

"Is there a way to make me innocent, so the Source won't want me?" Darien asked, hoping for a normal life, where he didn't have to worry about demons attacking his family for him.

"Well Piper and I were thinking about making you an infant again, then you can have a normal life. Well as normal as life around here can be." She laughed, knowing he would still have to grow up with magic and everything. "Although it will be weird, after seeing you as an adult for so long."

"You mean I'll be helpless again?" He asked.

"Yes, but you will grow up good, and have a normal childhood, one where you don't loose it in a day." Prue said, as sorry filled her, thinking of how just because of magic, she couldn't even have a child harm free, and with a normal life.

"I guess I'll do it, if you want me to so bad." He answered, still unsure of how he could possibly leave them alone and unprotected against the Source.

"Thank you." Prue said, kissing his cheek lightly, before rubbing some dirt off it. "You're filthy, let's go back to the Manor, so you can shower while we get the potion."

At that moment, Darien placed an arm around his mother and shimmered back to the manor.

"Hey Phoebes…." Prue said as they shimmered in, starting Phoebe, causing her to drop a potion.

"You're lucky that I have more of that." She said pointing to the shattered glass, and spilt liquid. Darien quickly got to the ground and began to clean up the shattered glass with his hands.

"Hey, do you know where Andy is?" Prue asked, prompting Phoebe to point upstairs.

"Thanks." Prue responded as she quickly turned on her heals and began to run up the stairs.

"She really loves you." Phoebe said, looking down at Darien.

"I know." Darien smiled.

"If you do anything to hurt her." Phoebe said with a stern look.

"I would never do anything to hurt her." He assured her, before walking to the counter and grabbing a paper towel to clean the rest of the mess.

"Well I have a guest to see because of you and your father." Phoebe said as she picked up a tray fully of snacks, and two mugs of coffee and left the kitchen.

Prue's Room

Prue entered the room cautiously; unsure of what kind of mood Andy was in.

"Hey there." She said as she walked over to the bed, and sat next to him.

"What took you so long?" And asked, looking over at Prue, with sad little boy eyes.

"Darien accidentally shimmered me away, and we had a little talk." Prue said, as she moved closer to Andy in hopes for him to tell her exactly what was bothering him.

"So your love for Darien stays with him right… It's not going to Bane as well is it?" Andy asked, seeing the three of them together made them seem like a family, with him excluded.

"Of course it does. Yes I have a tiny odd love for Bane, but only because he's an innocent, and the father of my child that loves him very much." Prue said as she took Andy's hand in hers.

"You guys just seem like you're a nice little family together." Andy replied, letting his head fall down to look at the ground, trying to hide his pain.

"Andy, you're part of that family as well." Prue then turned his head with her hand, reverting his gaze back to her. "So are Piper, Phoebe and Leo… We are all a family, but you will have to accept that you are not the most important man in my life anymore."

Andy heart stopped at those words, until she continued.

"You and Darien are both tied, and that will never change." She said before she kissed him passionately. As their kisses grew more passionate, Andy began to lower her down to the bed, but after several moments, she stopped, and regained herself. "We can't, we have too much to do… After this is all over, I promise." She said as she got up from the bed, and fixed her hair as she left the room.

As she came down the stairs, she saw a strange dark haired man leaving the house, and he and Phoebe were obviously flirting.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at noon." He said as he stepped out the door. Once the door was close, Prue made her way down the last few steps before asking a question.

"Who was that?" She asked, giving Phoebe a mischievous smile.

"A cute D.A here for Bane, and "The guy who helped him escape", that he has no idea who it is, but is sure we know him. Oh and my date for tomorrow." She beamed, as Prue lead her into the living room to talk some more.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Darien was throwing out the last remains of the mess when a man with blonde hair and green eyes blinked and snickered looking at Darien.

"Fool, how dare you help the good side!" He screamed as he ran through the doors into the living room.

Darien found it odd how someone would come in and scream something so random, so he shrugged it off until he heard screams come from the living room, when he immediately got to his feet and ran to help.

Andy, Bane, and Piper also heard this from upstairs, and the attic, and also ran down to help.

When Darien entered the room, he saw Phoebe laying on the floor unconscious, and Prue being sent flying across the room, crashing into the piano, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"You don't like being sent flying do you?" The mysterious blonde man said as he walked over to Prue, who began to cough up a bit of blood as she held her ribs, in attempts to get up from the rubble created.

Darien watched as the warlock approached his mother who attempted to get up from the ground, with all her new cuts and bruises from the impact and pieces of the shattered piano.

"Hey buddy, I'd get away from her if I were you." Piper said as she entered the room.

"I'll guide you." Darien said as he formed a fireball in his hand, a prepared for the kill.

The warlock simply looked at Darien and grinned, before blinking away.

"Bastard." Piper muttered as she ran over to Phoebe who was still sprawled out along the floor, from also being sent flying, but only hitting the wall.

"Oh God Prue." Andy gasped as he ran over to Prue and pulled her up from the rubble into his arms, causing her to wince in pain, and cough some more. Darien and Bane ran to he side, but remained a few feet away.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked from across the room, once ensuring Phoebe was okay.

"I'm fine." Prue answered back, resting her head on Andy's chest.

"I think Leo should heal her." Andy said, looking down at her injured body.

"No I'm fine." Prue responded.

"No, you could have internal bleeding." Piper said as she looked up and wondered why Leo always left right before they were attacked. "Leo!"

After several seconds of no orbing, she looked up curiously.

"Okay Prue has three men to care for her, and mine declines to show."

"Here I'll help you put Phoebe on the couch until she wakes up." Bane offered as he walked over to them, picked up Phoebe and carried her to the couch.

"I'll just go clean up some of the cuts." Prue said as she tried to lift herself up from the floor. Andy and Darien quickly helped lift her up casually as she stumbled to the stairs, where her legs gave way.

Andy quickly ran to her said, picked her up and began to carry her up the stairs.

Feeling helpless, Darien went into the kitchen to get some ice for Prue's bruises and ribs. Once in the kitchen, Rowland blinked in behind him.

"I heard you were betrayed again." He said sympathetically.

"Yes I was… By a warlock of all." Darien replied, as he turned to continue the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, but if you want your revenge, I saved him for you." Rowland said, catching Darien's full attention. "That's right. I know where he is, I wanted to kill him myself, but thought you'd want to even more."

"Where is he?" Darien asked as rage filled him.

"A street corner, hurting more innocent people." Rowland then waved his hand in front of Darien, giving him the exact location, before blinking away.

Alley

Rowland blinked into the alley, and quickly shape-shifted back into the blonde haired "warlock", before running out into the street, and causing a few car accidents, which then caused much road rage. It was then that Darien shimmered in, prompting Rowland to run into a building, making sure Darien could see him run into it, before he blinked back into the underworld.

Darien ran into the building, to find the blonde man waiting for an elevator.

"A powerful warlock waits for an elevator?" He asked as he threw a fireball straight at him, engulfing him in flames.

Underworld

Rowland blinked in front of the Source, still in the shape of the blonde man.

"Did it work?" The Source asked in his deep voice.

"Yes Sir." He answered as he shape-shifted back into his normal self, and bowed to the Source. "The Elders will be on full alert, now that he has killed his first innocent."


	27. As The Evil Grows

Sorry…. It's been a very long time since I reviewed, but it's been really hectic with school ending, but in a week it will all be over, and I'll have summer! Can't wait... anyways. Thanks _Meraculas_, hope you liked the rest. _Stripy, PrUe AnD AnDy, and charmed4eva1990_, thanks and sorry it took so long. _Peanut2lb_, yeah I didn't like her saying that much either, but my mom's divorced, and says she still loves my dad in an odd way, because he's my father…. So I decided to put that in.

Manor

"Are you sure you're okay?" Andy asked as he looked over Prue's many bruises that now covered her petite body.

"I told you already, I'm fine, quit worrying." She said as she nuzzled her head deeper into his chest.

"It's impossible to stop worrying about you." He replied, as he moved a pillow behind his head, and prepared to sleep sitting up. Trying not to shake himself, or the bed too much, so Prue's pains wouldn't grow.

Living Room

Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couches, talking to Bane about what would happen once everything was sorted out when Leo orbed into the room.

"Hi honey, where the hell were you earlier?" She questioned, looking up at him curiously, with an aggravated look.

"Another reason before, but now we have serious problems… involving Darien." Leo informed, giving a quick glance over to Bane. "So if you and Phoebe will come into the other room for a minute."

"I think I deserve to know this as well… He is my son after all." Bane stated as he got up from the couch to follow.

"He's right Leo." Phoebe defended, as she gave Bane a little smile.

"Well then we might as well stay here." Leo said as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "Darien killed an innocent a little while ago. The Elders are on full alert, and are thinking about sending other witches after him if you don't do something soon."

He watched as the smiles left all their faces quickly, and their expressions turned to worry.

"I better go tell Prue." Piper said as she quickly ran up stairs.

Prue's Room

Piper opened the door slowly, and saw Prue and Andy sleeping peacefully, for one of the first times in days. She slowly crept over to Prue's side, and covered her with a blanket, before sitting one the bed next to her.

It was then that Leo, Phoebe and Bane walked in, making the room seem much more crowded.

"Leo, do you think you could do a little magic on Prue. She won't admit it, but she's in pain." Piper said as she lifted a bit of Prue's shirt to reveal the large bruises.

"Sure." He replied as he placed his hands above her abdomen. "So what are we going to do about Darien?" He asked as the healing finished up.

"I don't know, we can't let some other witch vanquish him, we'll just have to work extra hard on the potion to revert his aging, and somehow strip him of his demonic powers.

"Help!" Darien screamed as he shimmered in the room, falling to the floor, where he lay unconscious.

At the sound of her child in need, Prue woke up immediately and looked around. "Dear God." She said in shock as she ran over to Darien and turned his body onto his back. "Leo, what are you waiting for?" Prue asked.

"I can't heal demons." He said, earning evil glares from everyone in the room.

"He's a witch with demonic powers, of course you can." Prue insisted as she looked down at Darien's ripped, and smoked clothing.

"It's still against the rules." He began, but Piper quickly shoved him towards Darien.

"Leo, if you truly love this family, you love him, and you'll heal him God damnit!" Piper screamed, not able to even think of her nephew being killed.

Leo looked around at everyone before going over to Darien and healing him, causing the scorch marks on his skin to disappear, but his clothes remained torn and scorched.

"Who attacked you?" Prue as she gave him a tight hug.

"Someone in a bright, white robe that could orb. Attacked me with lightning bolts of electricity." He answered as he stood up from the floor, and crossed his arms over his chest.

At this description, the girls looked over to Leo, with confused, shocked faces.

"Did he just describe an Elder?" Piper asked as rage built up inside of her.

"I… I think he did." Leo responded, just as shocked as the others.

"I thought they said they were going to give us time!" Piper screamed.

"I guess they thought they gave enough."

"Wait what?" Prue asked, completely confused.

"I'll tell you later." Piper said as she waved her hand of to Prue, then reverted her attention back to Leo and Darien.

"What did he look like?" Leo asked, wanting to know which Elder had betrayed them.

"Uh… short brown hair, goatee." Darien described, trying his best to remember the facial features.

"Gideon…" Leo mumbled under his breath. Just then Rowland blinked in, grabbing Phoebe from behind and holding an athame to her neck.

"Hello my son." Rowland said grinning at Darien. Darien simply gave a fake smile as he prepared a fireball. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rowland said, looking down at Phoebe.

"You just crossed the line buddy." Darien said as he gave Prue a glance, shifting his gaze back to Rowland. Prue then understood his gaze and sent Rowland flying, along with Phoebe. When they hit the closet doors, it was a powerful enough force to pry his hands off her. "Now it's time to put an end to this all." Darien said as he prepared a fireball, while Rowland slowly lifted his head.

"I won't die until my mission is complete!" Rowland howled as he quickly blinked away, leaving Darien shocked. He quickly closed his palm before turning to Prue.

"I have to go after him, if I don't he'll try to hurt one of you." Darien said looking at his worried mother, who was shaking her head in disapproval.

"Let me go, I'm your mother, and it's my job to protect you, and keep you safe." Prue pleaded, unable to let her son go off against demons on his own, without her help.

"Mom, the demonic powers are starting to take over inside of me. I can't take it." Darien sighed, looking down at his hands. "I could never hurt one of you, but I'm afraid of what I can do with this evil inside of me. And as long as I have these powers, demons will keep hurting you guys to get to me."

"But that's what a family's for." Prue began, "To stay together, protecting each other."

"I can't let you put your life at risk. I have to do this on my own." He stated as he shimmered away, leaving Prue and the rest to worry.

"Being a parent is hard enough when they're normal, but when they're already grown up and demonic, it's very stressful." She said as she brushed a hand through her hair. Andy then made his way over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist for comfort.

"Don't worry, he's your son. He won't let himself loose." Andy comforted as he pulled her closer.

"Is there anyway I can go down there?" Prue asked Leo.

"I could orb you." Leo offered, after receiving a jab in the ribs from Piper's elbow.

"Thank you." Prue said smiling, as she turned around to kiss Andy, who had worry spread across his face. "I'll be back soon, don't look so worried."

"Okay, we better hurry if you still want to find him." Leo said holding his hand out for Prue to take.

"Uh... think you're forgetting some people?" Phoebe asked, looking around at the others who agreed.

"No… you guys stay here and work on the potions." Prue answered before taking Leo's hand and disappearing in a flurry of orbs.

"Is anyone else worried about this?" Bane asked, finally speaking again.


	28. A Parent's Struggle

Hey, sorry I took so long again. Soon I shouldn't take quite as long... Just exams to finish now. I also took a bit longer to do this chapter, so it has more detail etc… Anyways, Thanks for the reviews, and the e-mail's too.

"This place is getting way too familiar." Prue commented as she and Leo orbed into the Underworld. "So, you prepared to do a lot of possible healing?" She asked, knowing the task at hand could get very dangerous.

"I still don't like this idea." Leo answered, hesitant if he should allow her to put her life at risk like this. "It's suicide."

Prue's lips parted slowly and revealed a grin. "Not with my trusty whitelighter to help me." She replied. "But if a darklighter comes, then leave me. I'll be fine, and I can't let Piper lose you." She said, quickly losing her grin.

"This is hard for me to admit, but I think it would hurt Piper more if she lost you." Leo admitted before noticing a tall, dark, hooded figure slowly advancing behind Prue. "Watch out!"

Prue turned to see the hooded figure only a few feet away. "Big mistake buddy." Was as she said before sending him flying into a spike in the wall, creating a quick and simple vanquish.

"See no need to worry." She smiled as they began to continue their journey through the Underworld.

"I'll give you a reason to worry." A figure said as an arm swung out from the darkness, striking Prue across the side of the head, causing her to plummet to the floor. The demon known as Belthazor then advanced from the shadows. As he knelt down to pick up her unconscious body, he chuckled at the ease of defeating his greatest adversary. He then glanced up at Leo, and grinned his evil grin.

"Leave her alone!" Leo screamed as he ran and tackled the massive demon. Upon impact, Belthazor was slightly sent off balance and shifted his stance. Leo took advantage of this, and made an attempt to orb him away, then a bright blue light began to shine around them both. The light was quickly shattered and sent in all directions, as Belthazor's demonic energy disrupted it. The disruption of his energy sent a big of enough impact through Leo to cause him to fall tumbling to the ground.

"Idiot." Belthazor said as he began snickering as his foe's failure, and leaned down to pick up Prue. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her." And shimmered away with Prue.

Leo lay on the ground, muscles tensed and swollen from the disruption. He forced himself up from the ground. The look of anguish written all over his face, he only muttered a small word. "Prue…" His bright blue light then quickly surrounded him and he orbed himself back to the Manor for help.

Manor

A light suddenly appeared on the ceiling of the Manor's living room and illuminated the entire room. Small little lights fell from to the floor. They formed a recognisable figure on the floor, and pulled together and before letting off a stronger light. Them, Leo's collapsed body appeared on the floor.

"Leo!" Piper screamed and she rushed to his side.

Phoebe followed shortly after, with her eyebrows quirked up in questioning. "Uh, Leo… that's never happened before. What's with the odd orb?" Phoebe asked, with her eyebrows quirked up in questioning.

"Belthazor attacked us in the underworld… he knocked Prue unconscious, disrupted my energy, and took her. She needs your help!" Leo pleaded as he remained out of breath as he attempted, with Pipers help to climb up onto the couch.

"What! Why?" Andy asked, his voice full of panic, as he stood up immediately.

"Must be something to do with Darien and the Source." Leo grumbled, as Piper tucked him under a blanket kissed his forehead.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bane said as he got up and stood beside Andy.

"Do we need any potions?" Phoebe asked as she got up from the couch as well.

"Not enough time." Leo answered as he watched Piper take her hand from his, and walk towards the others.

"Okay…I'll orb you guys down there, but I'll stay here for a minute or two. My energy is too disrupted to be of any help right now. But I'll find you in less than five minutes." Leo said while as he made a twirling motion with his right hand, causing orbs to form around the group.

"Leo," Piper whispered as she stepped away from the orbs, worried about how he looked. "I can't leave you." Tears began to form in her eyes. "But, I have to save Prue and Darien."

A grin formed on his face as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Piper."

She then leaned down for a kiss, before she vanished into the orbs. "I told you she'd miss you more Prue." He whispered to himself and fell back into the pillow of the couch.

Meanwhile………

Prue's eyes flickered open, as she woke up to find herself chained against the wall, with her hands heavily bound by thick, cold metal chains, that dug painfully into her wrists.

"Ahh… you're awake I see." A cloaked, and hooded figure spoke, advancing towards Prue as she tried to look deep into the hood, to reveal this threat. But this hood was different; nothing could be seen inside, just darkness.

"Ahh… you're evil I see." She responded, mesmerized by the darkness of the hood, wanting to know what was under it.

"So how long do you think it will take that boy of yours to find us?" He questioned, changing the subject, knowing very well she wasn't asking a question.

"Well he's smart like me so he could find it fast, but for your sake I hope he doesn't." She said as she blew a few stray hairs from her eyes.

"As powerful as he may be, no demon is as powerful as I." He chuckled.

"Well he isn't a demon, you just want him to be, so since he's good… who knows." Prue replied with hope as worry filled her once again, praying he wouldn't come with this mysterious evil being, posing a threat.

"There's no way he could defeat me, and he knows who I am." He added, before she could ask.

"Well then who the hell are you?" Prue asked.

"But the Source of course." He answered before closing his eyes, and concentrating very hard. Prue then glanced at him curiously before taking advantage of the situation and trying to break free from the chains, but only resulting in more pain.

"The boy can sense you somehow, he's almost here." The Source said as he opened his eyes, then turned and waved his hand, causing an altar full of tools to appear. He looked over many things, before picking up an athame and studying it. It obviously possessed great power.

"You will be getting very familiar with this item." The Source said as slowly he ran the sharp object along her neck.

"Go to hell." She said as she gave him an evil glare, trying to ignore the cold sensation of the athame.

"Honey… I control it." He snickered as he flamed out.

"Mom!" Darien sighed out of breath, as he ran into the room. He then went over to where she was chained up to observe the chains holding her.

"Quick, you have to get out of here." Prue pleaded knowing the Source would come back for more, and just wanting him to be safe.

"Not without you." He responded as he began fighting with the chains to break loose.

"You're too much like me for your own good." Prue smiled knowing this was all too true.

"That's a compliment." Darien said as he gave up, and walked over to the altar to see if there was anything that could help there. As he rummaged through the tools, he could hear the sound of flames sprouting from behind. Knowing all too well what this meant, he turned around prepared mentally for what h would see.

"So still fighting for the good side?" The Source asked as stepped in front of Prue, making Darien very uneasy.

"In fact, yes I am." Darien replied to the Source with no respect like he used to. "What do you want?"

"To turn you evil of course." The Source answered back, being completely honest, not caring to be discreet anymore.

"Oh... If I haven't yet, what makes you think I will now?" Darien questioned, eying the Source with his mischievous look.

"By taking away what's keeping you against it." He responded, turning to look directly at Prue. He then quickly released a fireball at her, Prue only watched as the ball of burning fire came towards her at a steady pace. Darien reacted quickly, and out of shock, the fireball froze in mid air, shocking everyone in the area.

Prue simply stood there, amazed that he had just used his only known witch power.

"Parlour tricks." The Source said as he rolled his eyes, and turned back to face Darien, giving him a sly grin. He then walked closer to Prue as she squinted her eyes, in defence, hoping she could send him flying. "Don't you think I took care of that too?" He asked as he pulled the athame from his cloak.

Darien watched, not knowing the Source had an athame in his hand, but quickly noticed he was advancing on her.

"Don't touch her!" Darien screamed as he began running towards him, fireball ready. But the Source was already ready for him, with the athame in hand. He quickly turned, and plunged the sharp object directly into Darien's abdomen, causing him to stop in pain and shock, as he looked down to where the pain was to see The Source's hand pulling the athame out as blood began to seep through his shirt.

"What a waste." The Source said, as he placed the blood-covered athame back into his cloak and watched Darien look up at Prue in shock as his knees gave way and he slowly fell to the ground.

"No!" Prue screamed as her rage caused her to gain so much aggression that she broke through the chains. But she didn't stop there, as the rage filled her, she felt more powerful, and then with a flick of her wrist, she sent the Source flying far across the room.

The Source got up from the ground, shocked she was able to break free, and send him flying with her simple parlour tricks. Concerned about what else she could do, he flamed out without trying anymore.

"No… no… no." Prue began to whimper as she knelt down beside Darien, tears forming quickly in her eyes, as she pulled his dying body into her lap. "Leo!" She screamed, hoping for anything.

"It's my time, I was never meant to be here." Darien said in a light whisper as his breaths become slower, and further apart.

"Never say that," Prue shook her head in disagreement, "Of course you were." Prue responded as she took her sweater off and placed it against his wound applying as much pressure possible.

"The seer told me so, and I accept it." He said as he frantically gasped for air.

"Never accept that." Prue insisted as she looked down at his face, distraught at how fast it was losing it's colour, and his breaths were much more raspy and further apart. "Don't you dare give up on me. Just a bit longer." She said through sobs, "Leo!" She tried yet again.

"I love you." Darien said as his body began to shake and he tried desperately to breath.

"I love you too." Prue answered back through muffled sobs, pulling him even closer, as she heard him trying desperately to hold on.

At that time, Leo and the others orbed in to see the scene that was passing by. Andy and Leo immediately ran over to Prue and Darien, unsure of which was hurt, since they were both covered with blood.

Andy knew at once, when he could see Prue's tears, and Darien's wound. As he knelt down beside Prue, he heard Darien take one last raspy breath before his eyes closed, and his fight ended. Not knowing what would happen to him once he died, Andy pulled Prue away as Darien's body disappeared in a flash of bright light.

He sat there, holding Prue close as she broke down in his arms. He was trying to hold back tears, looking around at the others who were openly crying, or trying to hold it in. Although it was only him and Leo holding it in.

Bane was leaning against a wall, with his head in his hands as he cried just as much as Piper and Phoebe who were standing there in shock, trying to put it all together at the same time.

Andy just held Prue close, knowing it was the only thing he could do to a parent who had just lost their child. He gently let a kiss fall to the top of her head, as he gently rocked her, not letting his grasp on her loosen


	29. The Loss of a Loved One

Hey, sorry, I know I said I would update faster since school was over. But my dog had major knee surgery so I have been taking care of him. He's much more independent now, so I'm back. Sorry again, it's been a long time. And _Peanut:_ Where are you? No updates for EC or anything. Well sorry to those who love action, this chapter doesn't have much. It's kind of emotional too, but I hope you still like it anyways.

* * *

Silence filled the Halliwell Manor as the grieved in many ways. Prue was up in the attic, hardly ever coming down. And when she did, she would lower her head, so others wouldn't see the pain she felt. Andy was the only one able to enter the attic at the moment. So he also spent most of his time with her, or tending to other duties.

Piper would wander around the house, shedding tears at times, and baking various meals, although not many of them had much of an appetite. It hit Prue, Piper and Andy the hardest.

Phoebe seemed slightly upset by the whole situation, since he was her nephew. But slightly relieved as well, which made her stomach turn at the thoughts of how horrible she is to be relieved that her nephew was killed. She loved him, but there was no trust. Which was no surprise, since she had never trusted his father, with good reason. She still felt as if she was a horrible person, most aunts would protect their nephew no matter what. But she feared for they safety of herself, and other family members at times. To take her mind off, she thought of happy moments with him, or with her new love interest, Cole Turner.

Leo felt for Piper and Prue more than Darien's life. He was like Phoebe, who didn't trust him completely. He also felt for Bane, who was clearly trying to hold back his feeling when he requested his return to jail. He laid next to Piper in her bed, caressing his finger slowly along her back watching her sleep when he heard yet another jingle from the Elders.

He had been ignoring their calls the past few days since Darien's death, but he knew they would get furious that he was ignoring them and his other charges. He slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake Piper. But she sensed his lost, and woke quickly.

"You can't leave…" She mumbled in a low tone as she made her way closer to him.

"Piper, I have to," he began. "I've been ignoring them, and my charges, and I can't let this get any worse." He said, trying to keep his voice low.

"But what if they get angry, and won't let you come back to me?" She asked, as she looked up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, and tear stained face.

"You know I would never let that happen." He assured her, as he lifted her chin gently and leant in for a kiss. Once their lips met, he orbed away as always.

After finally being left alone in days, Piper decided it was time to check up on Prue. She then made her way to the closet to find something decent to wear, rather than PJ's.

Meanwhile, up in the attic…

Prue was clutching the Book of Shadows in her right arm as she walked over to the couch.

"I can't find anything that will work." She stated as she sat herself beside Andy on the couch, taking comfort in his warmth as she leaned against him.

"Prue, we've tried everything." Andy said as a tear fell from his eye. He wrapped an arm around Prue as he studied the potion bottle in his other hand. Prue noticed the bottle, and recognized it right away.

"If only he had taken that, instead of trying to save us." She sighed and she tried to hold back tears. Andy felt her pain, and pulled her into his lap, to give her a tight hug.

"He's like you. Now you know what you put us through." Andy let out a slight laugh and looked down deep into Prue's eyes. They shared the same look, and just as he began to lean in for a kiss, a sound of a hand quietly knocking on the door was heard.

Prue's gaze went from Andy, to the door as Piper crept in slowly, unsure of what to expect.

"Hey…" Prue said as she pushed herself from Andy and walked over to pull Piper into a well needed hug.

"Hey Prue…" Piper said slowly, as she examined the attic, trying to figure out what she had been doing all this time. But the only thing out of place, were the Book of Shadows, and a potion bottle. She knew very well which potion was contained in there. Tears sprung in her eyes, but she held them back, not wanting to upset Prue anymore. She just stood there, holding her close when she saw a swirl of blue and white orbs enter the attic as Leo appeared.

Instead of greeting him like usual, she just stood next to Prue, with an arm wrapped around her waist, and turned to face him.

"You're back!" She smiled; glad her fears hadn't come to life.

"Yup, and with some good news." He replied, as his gaze went to Prue. He was shocked at how well she was taking Darien's death. Most parents would go insane, but then against it was Prue. She never showed her true emotions.

"Good new?" Prue questioned, wondering what it could be.

"Well, it involves Darien." He let out, Prue heart quickly stopped at the mention of his name as grief overcame her. Piper felt Prue's muscles tense at that time, and gave Andy a glare, which caused him to walk over to Prue and wrap a comforting arm around her.

"You know how we all wondered why when he died, instead of going in flames like a normal demon?" He asked rhetorically. "Well that was a favour from the Elders. His soul was sent to Heaven instead." He smiled, thinking they would be happy.

"What!" Prue screeched. "If they were watching, why didn't they give him another ten seconds so you could heal him?" Andy and Piper both tried pulling her back to them, but she began advancing towards Leo, with pain on her face.

"How could they watch him die?" She sobbed as Leo pulled her into a hug, as he looked up to see Piper smiling. He thought it must be because Prue was finally breaking down, and accepting his death slightly.

Andy slowly walked over to Prue and pulled her back into his embrace as she cried tears of a parent's worst nightmare. He let a few tears leave his eyes as he delicately kissed her forehead and caressed her raven hair.

"Prue, everything happens for a reason. Remember, you taught me that." Andy sighed, knowing that was no excuse.

"I know Andy, but he was my child. I was supposed to protect him forever." She said through muffled sobs.

"That's exactly what you did. You had no choice over his actions to protect you Prue." Andy explained. "And I believe, that even if he was only with us for a short time. There was a reason, and he changed us all for the better, and showed us that you can truly love and trust anyone."

Piper listening intently as tears formed in her eyes, when Leo's loving arms wrapped around her waist to hold her while she was down.

"It's just so hard." Prue let out as Andy gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I know. It's hard for me too." Andy said as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Shielding her off from the rest of the evils in the world. He felt safe with her in his arms, and knew she felt the same way too.

"Prue, he was a great person. The Elders think so as well." Leo began again, wanting to get the last bit out. "By giving up his life to save you, he ended the beginning of the apocalypse, and weakened the side of Evil." He smiled; proud of what Darien had done in his short time here.

"The Elders think he's a great person." Prue smiled proudly.

"Well of course he was," Andy stated. "He had you as a mother."

"Thank you." Prue said to Leo and Andy. "But if you don't mind, I have a few questions for Leo." She stated, looking at Piper and Andy, giving a look that meant she wanted to be alone with him.

"Okay." Andy answered curiously as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before exiting the room with Piper. Both exchanging curious glances, before shrugging it off.

"Leo, I need you to orb me to the Underworld again." Prue said as soon as Piper and Andy were out of sight.

"What!" Leo screamed.

"I need to kill the Source while I still can alone." She whispered, trying to illustrate that he should use a quiet voice as well.

"And what makes you think you can!" He asked, his voice raising.

"After he stabbed Darien, I had so much rage that I was able to send the Source flying! And you said yourself that Evil has been weakened by this." She eyed, knowing that this still wouldn't convince him.

"I don't care! You saw what he did to Darien, do you really want that to happen to you?" His voice raising significantly, worrying Prue. But he noticed he went too far when she turned her head to stop oncoming tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Damned well you shouldn't have!" She screamed, furious he spoke about Darien's death so freely.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He stated, with complete worry and concern spread across his face. His eyes practically pleaded to her not to go through with it.

"I couldn't possibly hurt more." She protested. "If you won't help me, I will find another way!" She screamed as she slammed the attic door and ran down the stairs.


	30. Banshees and Truth

Hey, thanks for the reviews, _charmed4eva1990, _and_ PrUe AnD AnDy!_. I know I keep taking a long time, but I've already started the next chapter. I may even finish it tomorrow of my computer decides to cooperate, and not screw up. Hmm I don't seem to be getting as many reviews, are people still reading? I know the past few chapters have been dealing a lot with Darien, but that leads to something in the future plot. Well thanks to those who are, hope you like the next few, although this one is still building up to something big.

Police Station

"Hey Andy…" Prue greeted as she walked over to his crowded desk.

"Prue, nice to see you." He said as he stood up to greet her by pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Nice to see you too." She smiled pulling away and sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"So what brings you here?" Andy questioned, she usually only came to visit him at work for a cover-up or to warn him about a new danger.

"Well Phoebe had class and Piper's at P3. So since the Manor was a little lonely, I came to visit you." She said, hoping he wouldn't catch on anytime soon.

"Well I love that you came, but I'm just really busy right now with Darien's case." He answered, eying Prue, unsure how she would react to the mention of his name.

"Okay, well I guess I should let you be then," she said getting up from the chair, as he did as well, to see her off. "If Piper or Phoebe ask where I am tonight, can you cover for me?"

"Why do you need covering?" Andy asked with worry as he approached her.

"Well they've hardly let me have time to think to myself after Darien." She began, "I mean, when they're not at home, they're calling constantly to check up on me."

"If all you need is a few hours of alone time off the face of the Earth, I can give you that as well." Andy responded, with his large grin spread across his face.

"As much as I'd love to, maybe another time." She answered as she faked a smile, and pressed her hips into his. Trying to ensure he doesn't see through what she is really planning.

"Okay, I won't push it." He answered at he kept his hands pinned at her sides, never wanting to let go. But he's holding back from telling her exactly what he really feels. All the pain from Darien still lurks in his soul, tearing at his heart every moment of the day.

Underground Alcatraz

Prue's astral form wandered around the hidden hideout, remembering the short-lived memories of her son. Tears began to shed freely as she sat alone in the dark room. The pain was unbearable, and she couldn't take it. Holding it in was so hard, but letting it out was even harder.

She sat there for several minutes, just letting it all out. It was then that she heard the she heard a piercing, ear-shattering scream that grew louder by the second. The glass cover of her watch shattered, as it grew so loud she felt as if her ears would shatter right then and there.

A woman dressed in grey suddenly burst through the door, as she stood in front of a shocked Prue, howling with all her might. Once the screeching became unbearable, Prue astral projected back to where her body lay in the Manor.

Unsure of what she had just witnessed, she ran to the phone and called Piper and Phoebe warning them, and telling them to come home before it could attack them as well. She hoped this could help distract them long enough, while she went through with her plan.

An hour or so later Piper and Phoebe arrived at the Manor full of panic as they ran upstairs to see what they were about to face.

"Prue!" Phoebe called out, to find her location in the large house.

"Attic!" Prue yelled back as she stared at the information on the page.

"Did you find anything?" Piper asked as she walked over to Prue and looked at the Book as well.

"Yeah, it says what attacked me was a Banshee. And that they hunt their victims with a high pitched call, and zeroes in on them by hearing their inner cry of pain." Prue informed as she pointed her index finger to the picture, and information.

"Sounds horrible, good thing you were in astral form." Piper said as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder for comfort. Finding it hard since this was one of the first threatening demons since Darien's death, she was glad Prue's fate wasn't the same today.

"Okay, so let's go kill this demon and get on with our lives." Phoebe said as began to walk out the door.

"Okay, but I'm going to split, just to warn Andy." Prue sighed as she followed close behind.

"Split up! Are you nuts?" Piper scolded.

"Well if I call him, he'll want to come here right away, but if I go to him, he'll know we're fine."

"Fine." Piper said, still unsure if it was a good idea.

"I'll be fine." Prue said convincingly as she took Piper's face in her hands. "I promise." She then placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out the attic door.

"I think we need Leo help on this one." Phoebe stated as she smiled over at Piper, seeing the smile on her face when he was mentioned.

"Leo!" Piper screamed as his bright lights circled around her, before his figure appeared to her side. "Hi honey."

"Hi." He replied, planting a quick kiss on her lips before getting back to business.

"So… Leo, we need to know what you know on Banshee's. Prue was attacked by one earlier." Phoebe stated, trying to stop the awkward moment for her.

"Prue was attacked by a Banshee! Are you sure she's alright?" Leo began to panic, knowing very well what happened to witches when attacked by a Banshee.

"Yes Leo, she's fine. Why are you making such a big deal?" Piper asked, curious as to why he reacted that way.

"When witches hear a Banshee's call, they don't die, they turn into Banshees." Leo informed, watching their faces begin to fill with worry.

"Well she was in astral form, so it didn't affect her." Piper said, trying to convince herself as well.

"Okay, good. She wouldn't have been affected then." Leo smiled, glad there wouldn't be as much to fix. "But keep an eye on everyone. We're all vulnerable at a time like this, we still feel the pain."

He couldn't help but notice Piper's glance towards Phoebe, who looked content with everything.

At that moment, the house began to slowly shake harder and harder, as shrieks became louder and louder. It started off with the glass on Leo's watch, then all the windows in the attic shattered, causing everyone to block his or her eyes for protection.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed, listening to see if her sister was okay, since at the moment she couldn't open her eyes with all the flying glass.

"Don't worry Phoebe!" Piper yelled back, as she felt Leo surround his body around her to shield her body from the glass. After several seconds of this torture passed, she could hear the Banshee's scream only a few feet away, mixed in with Phoebe's screams of terror.

She pushed away from Leo to see the Banshee standing over Phoebe, screaming away.

"Leave her alone!" Piper screamed as she ran and pushed the Banshee to the ground as Leo helped Phoebe up off the ground. The Banshee looked at Piper, but pushed her away and glanced back to Phoebe.

Leo noticed Phoebe was the one she was zeroing in on, and immediately stood in front of her for protection. This didn't hold her off for long; she simply tossed Leo aside, and began screeching at Phoebe again.

"Piper, freeze her or something!" Phoebe yelled, as she placed her hands over her ears in hopes it could help.

Just as Piper was about to flick her wrists, the Banshee ran out of one of the broken windows.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked as she walked over to Phoebe, who was slightly trembling.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered. Piper exchanged a look to Leo, knowing he was wondering the same thing.

"Uh... Phoebes, why did the Banshee go after you, when I attacked her, and I'm also in a lot of pain like Prue and Andy.

Phoebe stayed quiet for several moments before she decided to give in. "Because I miss Darien. I loved him. And I also feel horrible that I don't trust my own blood, and that it's partially my fault he ended up where he did." A tear left her eye, but she quickly brushed it away before it was noticed.

"Oh, honey." Was all Piper said as she pulled Phoebe into a tight hug. Glad to see she did care. "I was worried about you."

"Hello!" Andy called as he entered the Manor.

"What's he doing here?" Piper asked rhetorically.

"Uh oh…" Phoebe said as they ran downstairs to speak with Andy.

Police Station

"Hey Darryl, is Andy here?" Prue asked, gazing over at Andy's now empty desk.

"No he left for your house when we got a call about your windows breaking." Darryl said as he moved in closer to Prue. "A 'freaky' thing I'm guessing?"

"Probably. Sorry, I gotta go!" Prue said as she rushed out of the station towards the parking lot. As she ran towards her car, she pulled out her cell phone to call her sisters. The panic she felt to make sure they were okay made it harder to find the phone, and push the buttons, but soon it was ringing.

"Hello." Piper greeted as she picked up the phone.

"Piper, thank God. Are you guys okay?" Prue asked as her stress level dropped.

"We're fine, but the banshee attacked." Piper informed as she mouthed Prue's name to the rest of the group.

"You sure?" Prue asked.

"Yes, Andy's here too. He wants to talk to you." Piper said as she handed Andy the phone.

"Hey." Andy greeted as Prue calmed down just from hearing his voice.

"Andy, is everyone okay?" Prue asked yet again, not believing just one.

"We're all fine." Andy encouraged.

"Good." Prue said as the ground began to tremble, as the Banshee's cry cam yet again. As it got louder, car windows shattered all around her, as she dropped to the ground for cover.

"Prue!" Andy screamed into the phone, hearing the breaking glass and shrieking.

"What's going on?" Piper asked frantically as she moved closer to the phone. It was then she heard the noises he heard. "Banshee."

"What?" Andy said, completely confused.

"Prue's being attacked, we need to get to her quickly." Piper then turned to Leo, eyes pleading for a cosmic taxi ride.

"Well let's go then." He smiled, making sure everyone was touching before orbing away.


	31. A Nice Visit Leads to Horror

Hey, thanks for the reviews. In two days I will be gone for about 4 or 5days, but I have already started the next chapter. So if I don't have to take care of too many things it will be up before I go. If not it will be up on the weekend. It's odd, even though it's summer and I thought I would be updating several times a week, I keep loosing track of time, thenI realiseI haven't updated in like a week. Even though I think it's only been a day or two. Well anyways, I woke up early this morning, and it's late now... So I'm babbling. Hope you like this chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the group arrived in the parking lot, they found all the car windows broken, with several car alarms going off. Andy immediately ran over to Prue's crumpled body, quick to notice that her hair colour had changed to a shock white colour.

"Oh my God." He said lightly as he pulled her into his arms as she stirred slightly. "That demon of fear got her, didn't he!" He began to panic, knowing what had happened to those victims.

"No Andy, she's fine." Piper sighed as she gave a glance to Leo, knowing what was happening top Prue. She looked around for the Banshee, but she nowhere to be seen. "But there's a little problem."

Prue's eyes fluttered open to see Andy's deep blue eyes staring into hers. Instead of staring into them as usual, she simply pushed him with full force, sending him flying onto the hood of a nearby car. She then leapt up, before screeching aloud and jumping off the elevated parking lot, onto a rooftop, proceeding to leap around to others, before disappearing into the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Andy asked as he rubbed the back of his head, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Prue's been turned into a Banshee." Phoebe said quickly, hoping he wouldn't freak out, or want an explanation.

"No time to explain right now." Piper began. "We need to get to the Book of Shadows to find out how to fix this."

"Uh… Okay." Andy said as Phoebe helped him off the car, and they all orbed back to the Manor, not worrying about the mess.

Manor

"So we're screwed basically?" Andy said as he plopped onto the couch, full of worry.

"Well no, it's just going to be very hard." Phoebe defended, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You said we need the source of her pain." Andy said in a grumble tone. "But he's dead!"

"Look Andy, there's no need to have another emotional wreck." Piper said, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure there's another way to fix this."

"She's right." Phoebe agreed.

"Honey, can you go speak with the Elders about this?" Piper asked, giving him a smile as he orbed away.

"I don't like the sounds of this." Andy mumbled as he kept his head down.

"Well we can hope." Piper responded.

San Francisco Memorial

Banshee Prue slowly approached the bland hospital curtains, where a mother watched her son lie in a coma. Her pain brought from the same Prue's was, she was drawn to it.

"Why did you get in that car drunk?" The mother sobbed on the other side of the curtains. Prue rolled her eyes at this; at least her son was still alive. Plus he's the one who caused his accident. Just as she was about to prepare for the attack, the demonic blood flowing through her, angering her more. She felt a cold hand wrap around her, and pulling her close.

"Found you, witch." The recognisable voice said as her surroundings changed in the blink of an eye to the area underneath Alcatraz.

She screamed an ear-shattering scream, as she was reminded of her pain yet again, and being taken away from her prey.

"Shut up!" Rowland screamed as he covered his ears, in pain. He stood there as she continued, feeling it take a hit on his body. He then struck her quickly, across the face.

Anger filled Prue as she jumped on top of Rowland, pinning him to the ground as she inhaled, prepared to scream again. It was then that Belthazor shimmered in, grabbing her by the throat, helping his partner in this crime.

"Quiet, witch." He said in a deep voice, before throwing her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Manor

"Okay, so this spell will help us track Prue's call?" Piper asked, unsure of how this spell they found in the Book would work.

"It should." Leo answered, overlooking the spell. "So who's doing this again?"

"Me!" Phoebe chimed in, "I'm the guinea pig."

"Okay." Piper replied as she and Phoebe placed candles in a circle, and lit them. Phoebe then gave a look before stepping into the centre. "Ready?"

Phoebe then nodded before Piper began.

"The piercing cry that feeds on pain, and leaves more sorrow than a gain, shall now be heard by one who seeks, to stop the havoc that it wreaks."

All their heads turned, protecting their eyes from the bright lights before they turned around to see a brown dog in the center, where Phoebe had just been.

"Oh no." Piper gasped.

"Oh yes," Andy said, smiling and trying to hold off a laugh.

"This is bad." Piper added, giving Leo a look. "This is not a Phoebe thing."

"Well, we all know she can be a bitch at times." Andy said, having the urge to say it, and looking over to see Leo clutching his stomach and laughing as well. Piper was quick to give them each a glare, and Phoebe gave a threatening growl.

"I'll go check with the Elders." Leo said as he orbed away from Phoebe.

Phoebe then turned to Andy. "Hey! No fair, I can't orb!" He protested.

Meanwhile, as Prue's mind was filled with darkness, she said light took over the darkness, and a shadow of a man grew closer and closer. Fog filled the air, but Prue knew immediately whom it was by the way they walked. Even though she had only known him a short time, she would recognize it anywhere.

"Mom, how did you get yourself in this mess?" He said, placing his hand on her shoulder, as she took in every moment.

"Is this a dream?" She asked, as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. It took losing a child to break Prue Halliwell, but it did.

"Well, if you want to be technical, yes." He smiled, pulling her into a hug. "But this is real, I'm real."

"I never want to leave." Prue said, holding him tighter, although she was smaller than him, he was still her baby.

"But you have to. It's your destiny, and I don't want innocents being killed, or evil winning if you don't hold it together." He encouraged.

"How can I protect innocents if I can't protect my own son?" She asked rhetorically, giving into his eyes who's color matched her own.

"Well just do what you always do, but I need to do a little personal gain before they realize I came here, and take me away." He informed, before leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"Okay, well I can took anytime back in time, or forward, and well I need to give you some tips."

"Tips?" She repeated, confused.

"Just listen." He whispered. "Okay, well I'm not the only Halliwell son that Gideon will harm, don't let it happen. And keep an eye on Phoebe's new boyfriend; he's hiding a huge secret, and well there's so much more. There's also something horrible that will happen to you on May 17th, 2001. So less than a year. Be very careful, and try not to let Phoebe get sidetracked with Cole." He finished, unsure of what else he could say to save her, but do little harm.

"What's this horrible thing that will happen to me?" She asked.

"He can't say." Penny Halliwell, known as Grams said as she came into the picture, followed by Patty.

"Crap." Darien sighed as he looked at his guardians in the afterlife.

"What do you think you're doing!" Grams scolded, walking over to the two.

"Sorry, but this is really breaking the rules." Patty said, "We need to finish this now, Prue is in danger at the moment."

"Why?" Darien shouted, wondering what danger she could be in.

"The Source has surfaced to kill Prue before she does any damage to him. He vies her as a huge threat now." Grams informed the group. "Prue you need to wake up now!"

"I love you all, and miss you." She said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I love you too, and I'm safe and happy with them." Darien reassured, and swung his arms over each of their shoulders as Prue looked up, and smiled before letting go of that piece of her pain, although it still haunted her deep inside, this gave her some closure.

She opened her eyes to find herself tied down to an altar, arms and legs. Also to see the Source only a few feet away, speaking to Rowland. While Belthazor sat in the corner, and it seemed like he like he was drowning in self-pity, or shame.

"Ready to die?" The Source chuckled as he turned around, letting a fireball grown at an enormous rate in his hand, as Belthazor looked up, shocked. Pondering what to do, he had very strong emotions for Phoebe, who loved Prue too much to be without her.


	32. And The Battle Begins

Thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, I could never have a story without Prue. Sorry I know I said I would update before I left, but turns out I had a horrible appointment that day instead, and believe me, I didn't enjoy it. Sorry again, I know there's been lots of "sorrys". Thanks to those who are still reviewing!

Manor

Andy stood there with his eyebrow quirked up, confused just like everyone else. "Uh… What the hell?" Andy asked. Referring to the fact the Phoebe was now human, on the front lawn, with the leash and collar still secured to her neck.

"Okay…Why am I human again?" Phoebe asked as she tried to take off the collar and leash.

"Prue must not be a Banshee anymore…" Leo answered, unsure if it was the reason or not.

"Well does that mean she's…?" Piper added, beginning to worry again.

"Not necessarily." Leo answered before closing his eyes and concentrating.

"Well." Piper said impatiently.

"Shh." He then opened his eyes, looking relieved. "I sense her, come on." He said making sure everyone was touching, before orbing to her location.

Underneath Alcatraz

Prue struggled to break free as the Source came closer and closer, as the fireball grew larger and larger.

"Say hello to Darien for me." He chuckled, pulling his arm back to prepare.

"Go to hell!" She spat back.

Just then the familiar sounds of orbing were heard, as she turned to see her family appear a few feet away. Her eyes met up with Andy's right away, his worry was visible through his eyes.

"Prue!" He screamed, he saw the pain in her eyes; she was seconds away from death. He needed to stop the Source. Doing all he could think of doing as a mortal, he ran and tackled the Source of all evil. Stricken by shock, the large fireball extinguished in his hand as he fell to the ground.

As Andy's body touched the Evil creature, trying to keep him pinned down until Prue was safe, pain seared through his body. The touch of someone so evil was horrifying, and painful, but he held on for Prue.

"Andy!" Prue called out, watching the battle as Piper and Leo untied her while Phoebe tried to fight off Rowland. Once set free, she gave a smile of thanks to her sisters before walking over to the Source, who was had his hands wrapped around Andy's neck.

"Leave him alone, your fight is with me." She stated as the Source dropped Andy's unconscious body to the floor, glaring at Prue.

"You think you can fight me?" He said, trying not to laugh. "Your lousy mortal thought so too." He then looked down at Andy.

"Of course I do." She said before walking to Piper, then astral projecting in front of the Source. "Try and hurt me now." She smiled before pushing off the wall and kicking him into the corner of the altar.

The battle then began as Leo and Piper watched Prue and Phoebe battle their enemies. Piper then decided to aide Phoebe with Rowland, since Prue's was more personal. Leo then ran over to check Andy's pulse.

"Hang in there." He said as he pulled Andy's unconscious body underneath the altar for protection. He heard a crash, seeing Phoebe fly into the wall, and falling to the floor. It was then he noticed another demon in the room, who was just sitting in the corner, trying to hide in the shadows.

Deciding to do his part, Leo charged at the demon, picking up a piece of wood along the way. Just as he was about to strike him across the face, the demon he had met before, Belthazor picked Leo up by the throat, but meaning no harm. "Don't make me do what I did last time we met." He threatened.

They both changed their glances when a scream of terror was heard from Piper as Rowland held her still, using the touch of death.

"Piper!" Prue screamed as she projected back into her body, which lay nearby Piper.

"Never touch my sisters!" Prue warned as she sent him flying off Piper into the wall. "You okay?" She asked Piper, holding her close.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, still shaken up.

"Go to Leo." Prue commanded as she knelt down to check on Phoebe. "And bring her too."

"You have crossed the line way too many times." She stated as advanced towards him.

"Oh no…" He mocked, "Whatcha going to do to me? It's two against one." He smiled.

"Two dumbasses can lose easily." She smiled back.

"Let's see." The Source said, throwing a fireball at Prue, but she simply sent it flying straight into Rowland's chest, vanquishing him instantly.

"Thank you for making that so easy." She laughed approaching him.

"I on the other hand, will not be that easy." He stated before throwing another large fireball at Prue as she threw it into the wall.

"That's it!" Prue yelled, furious at these magical attempts she began to kick and punch him as hard as she could, yet he wouldn't knock over. It was then that he grabbed her arms trying to make a point.

"You can't defeat me!" He yelled.

"Watch me." She then decided to embrace her curiosity, picking the athame off the altar, and plunging it into the darkness of his hood. He screamed as he set his body into flames to fend her off. Although she held on through the pain, not giving up on her goal.

The others watched in agony as she moaned, and tried to keep a straight face through the excruciating pain. It was obvious she was doing serious damage as well by his screams of pain. Piper turned her head into Leo's chest unable to watch what her sister was doing. She could hear Phoebe beside her gasping for air, and holding back the tears.

It was then the Andy woke up, to see the sight before his eyes. He gasped in horror, unsure of what to do.

When the Source realised she wasn't going to give up because of pain, and felt his life slipping away as she plunged the athame further and further. He then decided to give up; he was fighting a battle he would lose. Screaming one last time, he flamed out, letting Prue's body fall to the ground.

"Oh my God, Prue!" Piper screamed as they ran over to her body, pulling Prue into her lap. Andy then crawled out from under the altar as quickly as possible, running over to her side.

"Hang on." He said pushing some hair from her eyes, as Leo placed his hands over her body. It took several minutes, but soon the healing was finished. She sat up, leaning on Andy as Piper and Phoebe smothered her trying to cuddle up.

"You had us so worried!" Phoebe scolded, truly thinking her sister was going to die from the battle.

"Never, ever scare us like that again!" Piper added in, pointing a finger at her.

"I'll try." Prue smiled at everybody's affection. "But I still didn't get him."

"Yeah, but you really hurt him Prue. It was amazing!" Leo stated, getting a glance from Piper, Phoebe and Andy. "What it was."

"She could have died Leo." Andy said, pulling her even closer.

"But I didn't. So you guys can stop acting so crazy, since we still need to get him." She said, trying to loosen all their grips, it was hard to breathe.

"You still want to get him!" Andy yelled.

"He killed my son, Andy! Of course I do."

"But I can't stand watching this, what if I lose you." Andy's tears began to water up, tonight was a close call.

"You will never lose me Andy." She smiled before tilting her head up to share a passionate kiss.

"Eww, we're right here you know!" Phoebe stated, as she moved away from the two.


	33. Problem Dust

Hey, this chapter's a bit shorter than usual. But I needed to update before I left for a week.

Thanks for the reviews!

Manor

Andy woke suddenly to find himself alone in the bed again. The spot where Prue lay hours before only showed shuffled sheets now. This had been happening every night lately, ever since the attack. He pushed the sheets off of his un-rested body before deciding the attic would be a good place to start looking for her.

"Prue." He called, as he climbed the stairs, the more he could he someone shuffling things around up there.

"Andy, hi." Prue greeted, as she walked over holding a blanket to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He responded, giving her his trademark grin.

"I'm just organizing some things." She said, as she picked up a black sharpie a few inches away. "Don't want to lose any of these things."

Andy looked at the small pile on the floor. It consisted of a few pieces of clothing, a blue soother, and a few pictures. He picked up one of the pictures lying on the floor gently, giving a glance to Prue. It was a picture he had taken of Darien in the Underworld. His finger grazed along the photo as he studied the picture. It showed him looking at the camera in Prue's arms. He was very young, and wrapped in a blanket, but his deep blue eyes shone through.

"At least we still have these." He said, referring to the fact they had hardly anything left of Darien. Looking at these broke his heart. He loved Darien as his son, and thought he and Prue would have the family they had dreamed of since they were kids. But magic brought that all down the drain. Prue was a wreck, risking her life to kill the Source. This was a side of Prue he had never seen before.

"Yeah. Not as good as the real thing, but better than nothing." Prue stated, picking up another picture, but of him as a young toddler. She then began to fill the box marked "Darien" with the pile when Piper and Leo walked into the attic.

"What is everyone doing awake?" She asked, hoping this could have been done alone.

"We heard shuffling above, and thought it could be demon related." Piper answered before sitting down next to Prue, leaning over her shoulder to look at the picture. "He looked just like that when I first met him." She smiled.

"Want to see some newborn pictures?" Andy asked passing them to her.

"He was so adorable." Piper said as she kept flipping through the pictures.

"He sure was." Andy said, looking up to Prue. He then smiled, even through all the tears forming in his eyes. He knew they would have their family one-day. As he gazed further in to her eyes, she turned away, looking to Leo.

"Leo… I need you to take me "up there"." She said, pointing upwards.

"What! Why?" He questioned.

"An elder named Gideon is going to harm another Halliwell child. And I have to stop it."

"Are you insane!" Leo screamed, he knew she was talking about killing an elder.

"Leo, it could be your son for all we know!" She pointed out. His face suddenly dropped.

"Uh... well we'll see, let me talk to Andy and Piper about something first."

"Okay, I'll go change." She said as she walked down the stairs.

"Piper, I think we have to do what we talked about." He said, turning to her.

"That's not fair to her, Leo." She argued, there was no way he could do what they had talked about before.

"Piper, she's putting her life at risk, and now and Elder's." Leo argued back, earning confused glances from Andy.

"What are we talking about here?" Andy finally asked.

"Leo wants to use memory dust on her." Piper said quickly. "To make her forget Darien." She gave an irritated look towards Leo.

"Only for now, so she will slowly remember and won't keep risking her life."

"She has hardly anything left of him! You can't take her memories as well!" Piper was furious; she couldn't believe he was serious.

"Andy, what do you think?" Leo asked.

"I don't want to take those memories from her, but she can't keep risking her life like this." He answered, pushing his hand through his hair to relieve some tension.

"I will erase them from when she met Bane and up." Leo informed. "If we help, they will come back slowly."

"Okay, let's see if it helps." Andy answered hesitantly. Hoping this was the right choice. "But she will get them back slowly?"

"Yes." Leo answered quickly upon hearing Prue climb the stairs.

"Okay, orb me up!" She smiled, happy to be saving Piper from the pain she's going through.

"Prue, there's been a change of plan." Leo said, before turning around and blowing the white dust into her face. Causing her to sneeze a few times. "You're going to sleep, and when you wake up. You won't remember meeting Bane the second time, or anything related to him after that."

"Sure…" She said before taking Andy's hand and walking downstairs to go to sleep.

"Do you think it worked?" Piper asked, still hesitant as well if this was a good choice. It was unfair, but needed to be done.

------------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------- -------------------- ------------------

Sixteen hours later, Andy lay in bed, holding Prue close. Waiting for her to wake up and see if it had worked. He felt her fingers slowly begin to hold onto his tighter, then take a deep breath. It was then he knew she was now awake. She turned over slowly, and moaned from exhaustion. When she opened her eyes, they seemed shocked as she quickly sat up, pulling away from his grip.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled.

"Prue… Calm down." He said, gently placing his hand around her arm, only to have her rip it off and get up from the bed.

"What did you do? Get me drunk or something?" She asked, shocking him further. "I told you to stay out of my life. You'll just be hurt by magic."

"Prue…" Was all he was able to say before Phoebe stormed in, holding a slipper.

"Where's the demon?" She asked, clearly just waking up.

"There's no demon. But why is _he_ here?" She asked, pointing towards him with anger.

"Uh… Honey, he's your serious boyfriend?" Phoebe said, completely confused.

"I told him to stay away a few months ago." She answered back. It was then that it clicked into Andy that it was after she and Bane met the second time, which is when they got back together. He knew this would now cause some problems. One's that Leo would have to help fix.

"Crap." Piper said, hearing most of the conversation from the doorway, and realising what was happening.


	34. It Comes Back Slowly

Hey, thanks for the reviews again. This chapter is also a bit short, but hope you like it.

Manor- One week later

The three girls all sat at the kitchen table, eating various types of cereal, but all with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Prue, Andy left four more messages on the machine last night." Piper informed, looking at Prue whose face was hidden in her coffee mug.

"I know… He left a few at my work as well." She said. Looking up from the large mug.

"When are you going to give him a break?" Phoebe asked, this had been going on for almost a week now, and Andy was trying so hard.

"Look Prue, I know you don't remember what happened the past month or so, since the demon attack last week when you hit your head." Piper began, "But you and Andy had worked things out…"

"You were happy." Phoebe added, giving a smile to Prue, and then nodding to Piper.

"I still don't see how I don't remember any of this." Prue said, rubbing her eyes. "I just don't see how one blow to the head would take away so much."

"Well you know, must've hit the right spot or something…" Piper said nervously, trying to cover it up. She was against this idea in the first place, and the past week made it even worse.

Just then, the doorbell rang; ending the conversation as Prue quickly ran to the door. Clearly trying to get away from the intervention in the kitchen.

"Coming!" She yelled. Prepared to see Andy standing on the other side of the door, she was getting used to it. But when she opened the creaky door, Cole Turner was on the other side, holding a bouquet of orchids. "Phoebe!" She called, giving Cole a suspicious look. There was something about him that she didn't trust. She had a horrible feeling about him.

"What?" Phoebe yelled back as she ran out of the kitchen. "Oh... Hello." She smiled, as she ran to Cole before greeting him with a kiss, then looking to the flowers. "For me?"

"Uh… No, they're for Prue." He said holding them out to her. "They were on the front step."

"Thanks." Prue said as she took the flowers from his hand and walked upstairs.

"I couldn't help but notice they were from Andy." Cole began as he pulled her into his embrace. "I know that look on her face, did they break up?"

"Well, it's a long story." Phoebe answered, wrapping her around tightly around him. "But you could say they're having a fight." She decided to not even try explaining to him another story for memory loss.

"Okay, I just hope everything works out well." Cole said, before resting his chin on her shoulder. His time was running out, he needed to kill the Charmed One's before the Triad became more suspicious. And before his feelings for Phoebe grew larger. He already felt sorrow to see their pain from losing Darien, which was over the line. He should have been happy such a threat was eliminated.

Meanwhile in Prue's room, she sat upon her bed, admiring the beautiful white orchids Andy sent. She then picked up the tiny card attached which read "_I Love You… Andy."_ Although it was short, it still sent shivers up her spine. 'It wouldn't hurt to go and talk to him about what's happened the past month or so', she thought.

She then picked up the phone, and dialled his number.

Andy's Apartment

Andy stood in the kitchen, finishing off his scrambled eggs when the phone rang.

"Hello." He answered, propping the phone on his shoulder.

"Andy, hi." Prue said on the other end. Andy let out a sigh of relief; it was nice to hear her voice, and to see that she was speaking to him again.

"I thought you weren't going to call." He stated.

"I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for my sisters trying to explain things."

"Well remind me to thank them." He smiled.

"I will… but listen, I was thinking we could meet at the usual spot to talk."

"Of course, how bout in an hour or so?" He asked, as his heart raced with excitement.

"Sure, see you there." She said as she hung up quickly to go get ready.

Andy hung up, and then quickly dialled another number.

"Hey, Morris." He said in a raspy voice. "I think I came up with something, I better stay home. Alright, seeya." With that he hung up the phone laughing, then headed off to the shower.

Golden Gate Park

Andy sat waiting patiently on their bench, a few minutes early to be safe. He turned his head quickly when he heard her distinct footsteps nearing.

"I'm glad you showed up." He said, greeting her with a long awaited hug.

"You didn't think I would?" She questioned, grinning slightly and pulling away from the embrace.

"Well after the past week, you never know." He smiled, looking deep into her eyes. The pain and loss that had been there had now disappeared, and at the moment, they were full of her usual happiness. Reacting on instinct, he leaned in, and kissed her tenderly. She was stunned at first, but then returned the kiss, as they grew more and more intense.

It was then she had a flashback; she was lying in his arms as the kissed passionately in what seemed like a dungeon. Piper and Phoebe were nearby, turning their heads with laughter.

She pulled from the kiss quickly, and looked at Andy. This proved they had been together before her "injury".

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Nothing." She sighed, "I just think I get a memory back." She smiled, seeing Andy's face turn in worry.

"What was it?" He questioned, hoping it had nothing to do with Darien.

"We were kissing in I think a dungeon, and we seemed relieved." She said. "Oh and Piper and Phoebe were there too."

"Well what do you think of it?"

"I think you're telling the truth, we were together before." She watched as a smile came to his face.

"Does this mean I can still be around?" He asked, hoping she would have changed her mind.

"I'll need time to think, but… maybe." She laughed, but then turned serious. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"Nothing will ever happen to me." Andy insisted. "I will help you get though this memory loss, and we will be happy again."

* * *

Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot, and is a bit short. But I have to go back to my Dad's with no computer, and I wanted to update. 


	35. Shax Attacks

Hey, thanks _charmed4eva1990_And thanks a lot_ Grams._ Nice to have a new reader. I'm glad to finally be getting off Darien, and back into Prue/Andy. But I needed and need him for things to come in the future, so yeah. Thanks again, hope you like this chapter! And remember to review… I've noticed that not as many people are reading, or reviewing, and that worries me. If I don't get any reviews, I won't update, cause that will mean no one's reading.

Prue's Room

"I think I may know more than you, missy." Andy teased as he flipped a page of the Book of Shadows. He had insisted on studying the Book of Shadows daily, so he could help them out, and not feel completely defenceless.

"Well, even if you do, I have powers." Prue grinned, pulling the covers to her face, knowing what would happen next.

"Can your powers save you from this?" Andy let out a small giggle as he quickly pinned her down, and began to tickle her as she laughed uncontrollably.

"No… Stop!" She tried to protest through the laughs.

"But you're the mighty Prue Halliwell, sure you can handle a little bit of tickle torture." He smiled, as the tickling stopped, and he gazed into her eyes. Right now was perfect. They were both happy. He then leaned down into a passionate kiss. Everything had been so perfect lately. No Bane to screw up everything, and hardly any dark magic interfering since the Source was still injured.

"I'll show you how mighty I am." She grinned pulling him closer to her.

Kitchen

Leo sighed, knowing what he had to say would hurt both he and Piper a lot.

"Piper, we need to talk." He mumbled as she stopped looking for ingredients in the cupboard knowing that was a very serious tone.

"Can it wait until I'm done cooking the meal?" She asked… She loved cooking, and didn't want what was about to come ruin it.

"Well how much longer?" Leo couldn't bear to tell what he had to, and didn't want it to wait long.

"Only about… 2 minutes." She replied, looking down at her watch.

"Okay, I'll go get Prue and Andy for dinner." Leo said, orbing away.

Piper just sat there preparing the meal, pondering what Leo had to tell her when Leo orbed back in.

"That was fast." She stated, placing four plates on the table.

"I think you can take two plates away." Leo began, "They're a bit... busy up there."

"Busy? What do you mean busy?" Leo gave her a sly smile. "Eww." She said, realising what they were doing.

"Yeah…" Leo droned out as he sat down at the dinner table. They ate it silence for several minutes before Leo broke the silence. "This dinner tastes amazing, Piper."

"Thank you." She replied, waiting for what he had to say.

"Look, Piper, we need to talk." Leo began.

Underworld

The Source sat on a platform as the Seer and many other powerful demons worked on healing him.

"Where is Shax? I need him!" His voice echoed through the dark cave like area. Just then Shax blew into the room, as called.

"Yes sir." He bowed his head, to the injured and vulnerable Source of all Evil.

"I need you take out a very powerful witch." He commanded. "The one who did this to me."

"A Charmed One!" Shax knew that no demon they had faced had won, yet.

"Yes." Do it when she is not with one of her sisters, or that… Whitelighter." He said in disgust. Every time he almost had them, the Whitelighter would heal them.

"Right away." He answered, bowing his head again, before blowing out of the area.

Meanwhile, back at the manor….

Andy was in the shower as Prue finished getting changed. When she was about to put Andy's clothes into a pile, for him to find easily, she felt a cold chill run down her spine. It was then she heard a familiar voice in the wind faintly. '_It's Shax, quick run to the book for the spell._' That voice clicked something in the back of her brain.

Visions of her cradling a little blue-eyed baby came to mind. His cry ran through her head, and she subconsciously ran to the Book. As she ran, she kept seeing visions of the boy growing, until he was an adult. He then spoke again, it seemed like time had stopped. _'Save Andy…Say the spell._' His face was full of worry as he pointed to something behind her.

She wasn't sure what he meant, until she turned to see a blue/grey skinned demon, about to throw an energy ball directly at Andy who had just come out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around him.

"Andy!" Prue shouted as she diverted the energy ball away from Andy as he ran to her side.

"Find anything in there on a demon named" She began, but he cut her off.

"Shax… Yeah I know." He smiled, studying the book made him feel better about magic. He could help. But he could feel the tension as Prue fought to keep the demon pinned against the wall telekinetically. "Here." He pointed to the page, with a picture and the vanquishing spell on it.

Prue read the spell quickly before she began.

"_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."_

Shax let out a large groan before disappearing into the wind again.

"Well done." Prue complimented, giving Andy a quick kiss.

"Thank you, see I can be good with magic." Andy grinned, happy he had helped after all.

"Of course." She replied, and then she remembered that boy in the vision. The one that called to her, he was her son. "Andy, why didn't I remember my son? I know I must have one. He's calling to me."

Andy just sighed, not sure how to handle everything that would come up. He would need Leo, and the sisters' help.

"I know you hear the calls. He calls to me too." Andy said, he needed to let it out. Holding it inside for a few weeks was too hard.

Underworld

Shax appeared in front of the Source right after he blew out into the wind.

"You failed me." The Source said as soon as he arrived.

"Yes sir." Shax replied, waiting to be vanquished for his failure.

"In all respect to Shax, I do believe we have an advantage my liege." The Seer informed, walking out from the shadows. "We now have full advantage in the fact that they believe they vanquished him. And will not be prepared for another attack by him."

"Prove this fact the be true in the near future, and your life shall be spared." The Source answered, waving his hand, dismissing Shax as he left back into the wind.

"The witches will not get away easily for what they've done to me." He threatened, before drinking some of the Seer's healing tonic.


	36. The Truth Comes Out

Hey, I know it took a while longer than usual, but every teacher at school's been working us so hard. Dang educations. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I'm getting excited to do what I'm going to do in a few chapters. It's what I've been leading up to. But it's still a few chapters away.

------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------

Belthazor stood in front of the Triad, being judged for what had happened in the cave several days before. His heart raced as he stood in the centre, in front of the three sets of judging eyes.

"Your betrayal almost cost the Source his life!" The first member of the Triad bellowed.

"By all means, I was just trying stay out of his business." He defended, "I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Indeed you shall." A second Triad member began, "For if you fail in killing the Charmed Ones, your life will be sacrificed for your treason."

The human inside Belthazor trembled, as his demonic self stood strong. Death didn't phase the demon, but the human love did.

"Do not take us as a little threat either." The last member of the Triad warned, "the Source has out us in power of demons like you until he has healed from your lack of defence."

"Yes." He answered, as he shimmered back up to the world he was growing to love.

Manor

Prue and Andy sat in the attic, admiring the pictures of Darien as a baby, filling her head with more memories as they went on. It was then that Phoebe entered, full of cheer.

"Why are you so happy?" Prue smiled, it was nice to see everyone happy again.

"Cole…" She droned out his name, gazing into space since he was mentioned.

"Okay…" Andy laughed getting up. "I hope you were this happy when we first started going out again."

"Of course she was," Phoebe interrupted. "Anyone was better than Roger.

"Hey…" Prue pointed a scolding finger towards her sister. She then decided to add to the joke as well, to bother Andy. "But yeah I guess I was just looking forward to the sex."

"Excuse me!" Andy let out a laugh, trying to act hurt. He knew this was a Halliwell tradition; he went through it all during high school. All three sisters would pick on him.

"You know we're just bugging you." Prue said as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer when the doorbell rang.

"That's Cole!" Phoebe yelled, as she ran out of the attic quickly. "Seeya later, love you!"

"Isn't new love amazing?" Prue asked, snuggling into the warm embrace of his chest.

"So is old love." Andy smiled, stroking her hair. Not one day had passed since he remembered living that he did not love Prue.

"Of course." She smiled back, thinking of that beautiful little boy she was having visions of. She stayed silent for several moments thinking about him, his killer and future children.

"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked, he knew that if she stayed still for several moments like that in his arms, some heavy thinking was happening.

"I want revenge…for my son evil took from me." She began, as her eyes filled with tears. "I want _our_ son back, and to have many other children with you. And I'd like them all to be safe, no matter what it takes."

Andy sat for a moment to take everything in before opening his mouth. " If it's what you truly want, I will help you get revenge. I will do whatever is in my little power, mixed with yours to get him back, and I guarantee we will have other children for him to play and be with, and they will probably all be as stubborn as you." He sighed, he was not sure how well the first part would go, but he knew in his heart they were meant to be together, and do whatever they need together.

"We will prove that love can, and will conquer all." Prue stated, giving him a quick kiss before they walked to the Book of Shadows, to see what could be done.

Kitchen

Piper was having a fit, trying to hold off tears, and the urge to orb "up there" and kill every Elder she could.

"What do you mean they won't let us be together!" She yelled, trashing her hands around as Leo tried to calm her down.

"Piper, I've tried to tell them we won't let it have an effect on our work, but they didn't listen." He tried to reason, holding off tears himself. This was hard enough for him to say, and he didn't want it to happen; yet she was acting as if it was his fault.

"Orb me up there, and I'll give them some of my opinion!" She began, "And I know Prue wants to do some Elder butt kickin' too, so don't make me get her involved!" She threatened. Not only was Prue always upset with them, but she was always there to back up her younger sisters' when they were in need.

"I wish I could." He sighed; this had to be one of the worst times of his life.

"Well then do it!"

"I can't… Look, I'll go talk to them some more, you should check on Prue and Andy. I heard crashing, and sensed fear." He wiped away a tear as he orbed away.

Piper let out a few tears before calling to her sister, one to check on her… and to have someone to talk to. She always knew how to help, and make her feel better. "Prue! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine…" Prue answered, pulling her closer to her. "A demon attacked earlier though, his name was Shax. Gave me chills up my spine too."

"Chills?" She questioned, they had never encountered "chills" with a demon before.

"Yeah, it was really odd." Prue quickly put it off her mind before going back to the book. She was about to show some new information when they heard Phoebe run in the door.

"Prue! Piper!" She called, sounded a bit rushed.

"Yeah?" Prue answered as she and Andy walked hand in hand down the stairs, with Piper following slowly behind. She thought of what life could be like without Leo around.

"Do you think it's possible for everyone to clear the house tonight?" She asked with a sly grin spread across her face. "Prue, maybe you two could go Andy's apartment, and maybe Leo could take you someplace, Piper?"

"Good date?" Prue asked, quirking an eyebrow up in question, as Andy grinned his trademark grin from ear to ear, and Piper held off laughter.

"Very, VERY good date." She smiled.

"We see." Piper giggled.

"Too bad it's about to be ruined." A very tall demon with grey skin, and black hair said, leaning in the doorway.

"Demon!" Phoebe yelled, stating the obvious as she ran and kicked it across the chest. But the opposite effect happened; he was so strong he stood still as she flew back to the ground with a strong force.

"Phoebe!" They all yelled, not thinking of Cole who was walking in the door unnoticed as this all took place. It was quite clear that they Triad had sent another demon in to finish them off. He watched as Prue and Andy lifted her from the floor and she rubbed the back of her head, which was clearly bleeding a bit from the impact.

Prue held an arm around Phoebe as she watched the demon slowly advance, as they slowly back away. She then pushed Phoebe behind herself, and placed her arms in front of Piper and Andy for protection.

"You guys go and get the Book of Shadows! I'll hold him off." She said, giving him a determined look.

"Prue we're not leaving you!" Andy argued gaining Piper and Phoebe's approval through their nods.

"We can't vanquish this bastard unless you find a way to in the Book!" She argued back.

"Fine." Andy said, aiding Phoebe to the stairs as he and Piper ran to the Book. Phoebe stopped half way and rested on the steps. She was in too much pain to run around.

Prue sent the demon flying into the wall, and began to try using her power to hold him still against his will as well. It took a lot of effort, but it was working. As she struggled to hold him down longer, she turned to see the one man she never trusted, Cole Turner standing in the doorway, in awe.

She then decided he was an innocent to save and he needed her help.

"Get out of here!" She yelled, trying not to take too much concentration off the demon.

"Is Phoebe okay?" He asked, he almost laughed at the fact she didn't know he was most likely more powerful than this demon.

"I'm fine." She said, shocking everyone as she emerged from the stairs. In that moment, Prue's power began to wear out, added to he little concentration from worrying about Phoebe, he was released.

He immediately took advantage before she held him off again and through two energy balls, one hit Prue and the other hit Phoebe, causing them to immediately fall to the ground.

"Crap!" Cole screamed, looking over the situation. The demon needed to be vanquished quickly, so Leo could be called to heal them. He was furious that someone did that to Phoebe, and his rage caused him to change into Belthazor.

He was so enraged that he sent energy balls repeatedly towards the demon as he screamed in pain. After several more attacks, the demon went up in flames before disappearing.

"Oh my God." Came Piper's low voice from the stairs where she and Andy looked at the scene before them.

"Call Leo, quickly." He stated, as he picked Phoebe up in his arms while Andy ran to Prue's side.

"Leo!" Piper yelled, as the orbs appeared quickly a few feet away. He knew right away, and placed a hand over each sister as they were healed quickly.

"Thanks" Prue said, before she saw Belthazor holding Phoebe. She would recognize that demon anywhere; he helped kidnap her. She was quick to send him flying through the air, as Phoebe back into her and Piper's grips.

"Phoebe, it's me." The deep voice said softly, holding his hand out as he morphed back into Cole.

"You!" Prue screamed, about to send him flying again before Phoebe grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let him speak first." She said, walking towards him, holding back fresh tears and anger. "Why"

"It's not what you think."

"Not what I think! You probably helped kill my nephew, and attacked us several times…what else could I think!"

"I _was_ sent to kill you. But I fell in love. With you, and your family." He truly meant what he said, although it didn't look as though Prue would forgive and forget, Piper and Phoebe didn't seem quite as angry as before.

"Get out." Phoebe said softly, letting a few tears shed.

"Phoebe…" He had tears building up in his eyes. He truly did love her; he was probably going to be killed for his treason now as well. Prue just sat there, amused that a demon of all creatures was crying. "I just gave up everything for you."

"You've cost me almost everything as well." She said, referring to Darien, and how her family was no longer the same. It was missing a piece, and everyone was lost. "Now, get out."

Prue was about to send him flying when he began to walk out on his own. She didn't want to let him go without a vanquish, but decided it would be better to be prepared.

"Goodbye." He said turning back one last time.

"I knew I never trusted him." Prue said, shaking her head as she and Andy climbed back upstairs. Leaving Phoebe to grieve as Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen to "discuss" some more.


	37. The Beginning of The End?

Hey, thanks for the review _charmed4eva1990_. Sorry I took so long, I was sick, AGAIN, and all the schoolwork again. But REVIEWS make me want to update faster. If it weren't for _charmed4eva1990_, I probably wouldn't even be updating. Sorry, just I don't feel like writing if it seems like no one's reading, so thanks again _charmed4eva1990. _Well it's pretty late, so sorry if I rambled: P. Hope you guys like this chapter too! It's what leads up to the rest of the story, took 37 chapters, but I'm almost there. Anyways, hope you like it, and the others that will come!

* * *

A week passed, and Phoebe remained quiet. She was still ashamed that Prue had always been suspicious oh Cole, and in the end. She was right. She felt so alone, but little did she know, all the sisters were having their own problems with their relationships.

Piper and Leo had been forbidden to touch one another, and were still in the middle of trying to fix it. Trying not to bother the other two sisters, who were not themselves due to losing people they love.

And Prue and Andy were doing quite well, but they still had their problems. Andy was studying the Book like mad, and trying to keep her happy. Ever since Darien's death, she was not the same. She broke down. Something Prue Halliwell had never done before. They would both spend their dark nights in the attic, desperately trying to fix everything. Their world had fallen apart, just like any parent's would after the loss of a child.

Yet all three sisters kept most of their activities hidden, or only let pieces of the truth out.

"Phoebe!" Piper called, making her way into the living room, where Phoebe sat, holding a pillow tightly.

"Ugh… What do you want?" She groaned, all she wanted was a little peace, but it was impossible in this house.

"Well, we gave you a week to get over this whole, Cole, thing." Piper began, "And I think it's time we use the summoning spell Andy mentioned, and… vanquish him."

A tear slid down Phoebe's cheek, this whole week she has hoped it would all be a horrible nightmare, and she wouldn't have to face this. "I can't, Piper." She sobbed, "I still love him."

"I know sweetie, but sometimes you need to make sacrifices." Piper said, hoping Prue would walk down the stairs, she always knew how to make them feel better.  
"He's done so many horrible things over the years, the man you fell in love with was a character he was playing." She thought of what Prue usually did at this time, and wiped away her sisters tears. "The only reason he did this was to kill our nephew, and eventually us."

Phoebe sat there, letting everything she already knew too well sink in even more. Piper was right, he was a phoney, and she only had to vanquish a demon that played with her heart. "Okay, go get Prue." She stiffened up as she walked into the kitchen to get a steak knife. They had all the ingredients for the vanquish except Belthazor flesh.

Prue came down the stairs, whispering into Andy's ear as he went back upstairs, then walked beside Phoebe.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you." Prue said, pulling her into a tight embrace, and stroking her hair. Piper watched as Phoebe began to calm down in Prue's arms. She knew exactly how to help them; she just had the motherly instinct. "I would take it all back if I could. And maybe I still can." She referred to what she and Andy had been doing in the attic all the time, trying to save everyone from the Hell they were living.

Phoebe and Piper exchanged curious glances at her last statement, but quickly shrugged it off, and began to prepare for the vanquish.

"Let's just get this over with." Phoebe sighed, watching Prue and Piper lower the dining room table to its side for cover.

"Okay, so we just have to read this, and then Piper, you freeze, and I'll slice him." Prue ordered, knowing Phoebe wouldn't be able to do it herself.

The three sisters huddled together too look at the paper as they chanted,

_"Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here."_

When they finished, Cole appeared in a whirl of smoke, stunned.

"I knew this day would come." He lowered his head, unable to look at the sisters.

"It would have come sooner if we knew, you sick bastard!" Piper screamed, as she froze him still. The issues of Darien, and hurting Phoebe caused her to be more violent.

"Hmm, doesn't look at that mighty and un-stoppable when he's frozen solid." Prue mocked, walking slowly towards him with the knife. Phoebe closed her eyes as she heard Prue gasp before running into the kitchen. When she opened her eyes, she saw a large chunk of Cole's skin from his forearm missing, but no blood since he was still frozen.

"AH!" He screamed, as he unfroze and turned into Belthazor, looking at his arm.

"Mmm demon soup." Prue said, walking in with the purple vanquishing potion in her hand. "Any last words?" She questioned, flashing him a satisfied grin.

"Just a few." He responded, morphing back into Cole, and turning to Phoebe. "I really do love you." He took her hand in his, and looked deep into her eyes. Where he saw the goodness, and love that lead him to her.

Tears fell down Phoebe's face as she resting her cheek on the palm of his hand, which was cupped tenderly around her face. "You know I love you too, but what you've done in unforgivable." He brushed the tears away from her face with his thumb.

"I know, that's why I won't try to escape. Vanquish me, I deserve it." He gently kissed the top of her head before outstretching his arms in surrender to her love. "Vanquish me."

Phoebe watched in what seemed like slow motion as Prue pulled her arm back, and threw the potion directly at Cole. It kept spinning through the air getting closer and closer to her love. If it hi, his soul would be gone forever. She reacted quickly, and threw herself in front of the potion, as it bounced off her body, and fell to the floor.

Cole stood in awe, and then down to Phoebe, pulling her towards him, he kissed her passionately before shimmering away, leaving her to her furious sisters.

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled as Andy ran down the stairs to see what was going on. "How could you do that?" Piper stood there, in complete shock as the rage built inside her.

"I love him." Phoebe replied, looking down at the potion bottle. "He's good, I saw it in his eyes." Phoebe needed answers only he could give. She needed to know if he truly could be good, and if he was going to be okay after committing treason a week ago.

"I need some rest, this has been hectic." She stated, walking back up stairs.

"What's that all about?" And asked, walking over to Prue, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively looking around the room for answers.

"Phoebe didn't let us vanquish him is what happened." Prue sighed heavily, as Andy ran a finger along her arm.

"I'll go check on her." Piper interrupted, walking past the couple, and heading up the stairs.

Underworld

The Triad, and Shax stood in a circle around the Source, who was now listening to their stories and coming up with a plan.

"Surely Belthazor should be killed immediately for his treason, he saved their lives from our attack!"

"Yes, but we need him at the moment, to separate the sisters, leaving them defenceless against Shax." The Source chuckled at the fact that in staying to save them, Cole would lead to their death. "Belthazor's time will come, don't you worry."

"Shax, wait until the two oldest sisters are alone, then attack. The Source commanded as Shax bowed his head in recognition and blew away.

Phoebe's Room

"Cole… Get your demonic ass up here!" Phoebe yelled, stomping her foot. He then shimmered in, looking around cautiously for her sisters.

"Are they going to vanquish me?" He asked, pulling Phoebe close to him.

"They better not." She smiled before pulling his face to hers for a deep kiss.

"I knew you were up to something!" Piper shrieked, opening the door.

Phoebe took a deep sigh. "P… Piper, look I need to talk to him."

"Sure you do. I see lots of talking going on." Piper smirked.

"Look, Piper. I don't see why you have to judge me; don't you see the good in him? He saved our lives!" Phoebe yelled, touching the wall, being pulled into a premonition. An older man was walking to his car, when a blue skinned demon, with white hair, threw an energy ball at the man's chest as he pummelled into his car, killed instantly.

"Premonition?" Cole asked. Phoebe shuddered at the thought that he knew about her all along.

"Yes, we need to get Andy and Leo to help a man, I believe the name tag on his chest said Dr. something. We need to find him quickly!"

"Leo! Prue! Andy!" Piper yelled, watching Leo orb in as Andy and Prue came in through the door.

"What?" Andy asked, frantic.

"We need to save an innocent, quickly." Phoebe informed. "Leo, orb them to the hospital, and find an older, small, bald doctor."

"Okay, now why would that be?" Andy asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Because I saw a blue skinned demon thingy, kill a man." Prue and Andy looked at each other immediately, panic stricken.

"What is it you two?" Piper asked, noticing their reaction.

"Shax." They both echoed.

"Who the hell is Shax?" Piper asked, completely confused.

"The demon we supposedly vanquished a while ago." Prue informed, thinking about if this could be from the past or not.

"Okay, I'll go with Leo to save the doctor, and you guys stay here and figure out how to vanquish him." Andy instructed, he remembered what the Book said. Shax was the Source's hired assassin. If he was coming back, they were in trouble. "If we didn't vanquish him last time, you'll need to find a better way this time."

"Okay, be careful." Prue said, kissing Andy on the cheek as Piper did the same to Leo, she didn't care about the Elders at the moment.

The four stood there for several minutes before the girls went to the attic leaving Cole alone in Phoebe's room.

They stood in front of the Book for a while before Cole walked into the room.

"Any luck?" He asked, sitting on the old couch, far away from the Book.

"Nope." Phoebe responded, as the other two gave him evil glares.

"Just great…" Piper groaned, plopping onto the couch. It was then they heard a bang coming from downstairs.

"Hmm…" Prue mumbled as they ran down the stairs hand in hand to danger.

"I think the only way would be for me to go down there, to see if I can get any info." Cole offered.

"But they have a bounty on your head!" Phoebe yelled, "You can't go down there!"

"Phoebe I have to, for you and your sisters." He pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back. "Maybe they will trust me a bit more too?"

"Okay, then I'm going with you." She smiled, holding him tight.

"What about your sisters?" He asked, brushing her blonde hair from her eyes.

"They'll be fine." Phoebe winked, "Don't worry." With that the two shimmered away, into the depths of Hell. Literally.

When Prue and Piper reached the bottom of the stairs, no one was there.

"Maybe it was just Kit or some…." Prue stopped in the middle of her sentence when a chill sensation went down her spine.

"What?" Piper asked, questioning her sister's sentence cut off, and body shudder.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" There was no answer, but the sounds of wind howling grew louder. "Phoebe are you there?" She asked again, causing Piper to raise her eyebrow in question.

"What the…" Piper whispered as a tornado blew through the door, knocking the sisters over to the floor.

"Phoebe where are you!" Prue yelled, getting up from the floor, to see Piper, who was almost up as well directly in the way of an incoming energy ball. "No!" She yelled, scrambling to her feet, and pushing Piper out of the way. Taking the force of the energy ball, sending her directly through the wall.

"Prue!" Piper yelled, looking at the thick, dark blood already pooling from her sisters head. When she turned back, she saw another energy ball headed straight for her, leaving no time to react as she too went through the rest of the wall. Landing next to Prue, gasping through the pain, she whispered through raged breaths, "Leo." She was able to mutter one single word before unconsciousness settled in and her body gave into the darkness.


	38. Sacrifices and Destiny

Hey, I know I took a little while, but I wanted to take my time with this chapter. It's still leading up to something big, but something big happens here, which leads to it. Thanks for the reviews! _Emelie172_, thanks I do that a lot too lol, I just get addicted. But thanks! I love getting new readers. _Charmed4eva1990 and __STiLL NoT oVER U_, don't worry, I could never have a story without them. Hope you like this chapter too:)

* * *

Meanwhile, Andy and Leo were approaching the receptionist desk about to find out more information on the innocent when Andy went pale and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, noticing Andy's sudden change.

"It's Prue, we need to get to her." Andy became frantic, as his heart seemed like it was tied into a knot, wrenching with every breath. He had a feeling deep down that something horrible had just happened. A sense of loss and heartbreak stung at his heart. "There's something very wrong."

Leo paused for a moment, and then sensed to see if she was okay. He sat there concentrating, thinking only of the love he had for Piper and her sisters, when Piper's voice rang through his head. "Leo…" Her voice was so low and ragged, and he could sense that she was so full of fear and pain.

"You're right, something's not right." Leo responded, opening his eyes and pulling Andy into the bathroom to orb away quickly and unseen.

Underworld

"Cole, I think we should go back." Phoebe whispered, tugging on his sleeve that she was already clinging to.

"I promised you info, so we're getting some." He shrugged off her request and continued through the dark cavern in a defensive manner. Keeping one arm protectively in front of her petite body, and the other prepared to throw an energy ball.

Phoebe kept to his side, and continued to venture through the Underworld, wondering when they would reach their destination, and if her sisters were worried about her.

"I was thinking I should just go right to the Source." Cole said, breaking the awkward silence between them. Phoebe simply nodded her head in agreement, not even listening to a word he said. She had a horrible feeling deep down, something wasn't right. Her sisters needed her.

Noticing that Phoebe wasn't listening to a word he was saying, Cole let a tender kiss fall to her lips before shimmering away.

A moment later, Phoebe turned her head when she noticed his presence was gone, and his warmth was no longer protecting her.

"Cole?" She mumbled, trying to keep her voice down from the evil lurking around. "Damnit where is he!" She kicked the dirt below in defeat as a sense of fear overcame her. Her only protection in this Hell was gone.

Meanwhile, in the Source's lair, Cole stood before the Source. His muscles were tense as sweat slowly covered his forehead. There had been a bounty on his head for a few weeks now, and he was surprised his life wasn't taken the moment he shimmered in.

"Belthazor." The Source greeted, although his face wasn't visible, Cole knew he was grinning. "Always a pleasure." He chuckled as Cole bent down before him.

"I have come to apologize for my treason, and make up for it by taking the lives of the Charmed Ones." He lied, it was the only way to work with Shax and find out more about him. A demon so powerful wouldn't be after a doctor, there had to be a better reason.

"There is no need for you to kill them, Shax had already taken two." The Source informed, nodding to the guards behind him. "And your witch is next."

It was then that Cole heard Phoebe's cries for Cole as she was pushed to the ground beside him. His heart stopped for a moment, overlooking her new cuts and bruises.

"Shax, will you do the honours of completing your task." The Source ordered as Cole struggled to break loose from the guards' grip with no success. His deep blue eyes widened as he watched Shax pull his arm back, aiming a fireball directly at his beloved…

Manor

"Oh God." The words just managed to escape Andy's mouth as he looked upon the scene before them. He covered his mouth in shock as his body began to shake involuntarily. He looked over to Leo, who had the same expression on his face.

Both men immediately ran to each sister. Leo quickly placed his hands over Piper's body as it began to heal. He took in some air as he let out a large sigh of relief as she healed more and more.

Andy took one look at Prue's body as he dropped to her side, taking her hand in his. Panic overtook him when he saw that the warmth and usual glow she had was gone. He laced his fingers with hers as he tenderly pushed her bangs from her eyes.

He looked over and saw the life coming back to Piper's body, then looked back down to Prue. She was no longer breathing, probably hadn't since the attack, and was slipping away in his arms.

"Don't you dare die on me!" He stated, holding back tears, he began to stroke her cheek, urging her to stay with him. "I need you." He let out a sob as his head fell to her chest. He turned his head while tears began to flow freely and saw Leo pulling Piper up to him. Some relief came at the sight of Piper being safe, but Prue was gone. He knew it, as much as he didn't want to believe it.

It was then he saw Leo move away from Piper and moving over to place his hands over Prue's severely broken body. Andy sat up, to give Leo space, with his fingers still laced with hers, hoping a miracle would happen. His eyes remained focused on Prue's face, but he could hear Piper panicking in the background.

"Leo!" Her voice quivered as she tried to speak. "Leo, why isn't anything happening?" Her whole body began to tremble as she held in her tears, silently begging for her sister's life to be spared.

"I'm sorry." Leo mumbled under his breath, falling into what was left of the wall, his eyes wide in shock as he looked at Piper, who's eyes were even larger, filling with tears.

"No, this can't be happening." Piper sobbed as she fell to her sister's body with Andy. "Weed need to fix this." She looked up to Leo with pleading eyes, still filled with tears.

"Me?" He questioned, pointing to himself. He was still slumped up against the wall, stick in shock and grief; it was his job to protect her. He knew this needed to be fixed, to mend his heart, the family's, and most importantly Piper.

"Go get Phoebe, wherever the hell she is." Piper demanded. She waited a few moments of Leo still sitting there on the ground, looking defeated and wiping away a few tears. "NOW!"

Leo instantly orbed from the sitting position he was in a moment before to find Phoebe.

"We will fix this." Piper stated, trying to convince herself more than Andy. "We have to." She then saw the floor being illuminated by Leo's familiar blue lights.

"Where's Phoebe?" She asked, getting up to his level, studying his face that seemed to be dry of all his old tears, and in complete shock.

"Leo?" She asked, noticing his posture change. It was then that he legs gave way and he fell into her tiny arms. As she wrapped her arm around his wait to support him, she noticed a warm thick liquid was now covering her hands. "Leo!" She yelled bringing him down to the floor as Andy ran to her side, and helped him down.

"What happened buddy?" Andy asked, taking Leo's beige jacket off and pressing it against the wound.

"Phoebe and Cole are dead, I tried to heal her and one of the Source's darklighters got me in the back." He heaved, as sweat poured from his forehead, trying to hold back from screaming in pain. The colour in Piper's face drained completely. Everyone she loved except Andy was now dead, or dying. She stood there, watching Leo wince in pain as Andy tried to look at the wound.

"Don't all darklighters work for the Source?" Andy asked, wondering why he specifically said the Source's darklighters.

"Yes, but he gives some a large amount of power." He sighed looking over at Piper, who just stared in disbelief. "So much power that the poison acts quickly, I'll be gone in a few minutes."

It was too much for Piper to take; she had to leave for a minute. She ran into the dining room, letting tears fall freely as her world fell apart. It was then she heard the familiar wind whistle, knowing Shax was near. She waited for several seconds until he appeared a few feet away. This was her end, and she was going to take it to be with all those that she loved and lost.

She closed her eyes, and waited to feel the same impact as before. It came quickly as she felt her body fly through the air, then crash into the wall. The pain was hardly anything compared to how much her heart ached. Hearing Andy's screams the whole time, she let death slowly taking her. Her heart breaking even more that he was now left alone to deal with Shax. As her last seconds on earth passed, she could her Andy scream above her, clearly trying to protect her.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, standing tall, but small to the large Hulk sized demon. He was in front of Piper's now broken body, trying to save one of the people Prue spent her whole life trying to protect. "You've taken too much from this family already!"

"Mortals." Shax chuckled, pulling his arm back, preparing to send an energy ball directly at Andy. But when the energy ball was a mere metre away, he disappeared into a purple orb/shimmer. Leaving Shax to ponder.

Meanwhile, as Andy reached the destination, sure he must be dead since the energy ball was so close. He looked around, and saw that everything in sight was beige, or grey. It was then an older man walked out from behind another area, dressed in a long beige robe with a grey collar.

"Where am I" Andy asked, "Am I dead?"

"Heavens no!" The man chuckled, walking over to a fountain and cupping his hand in the water.

"Okay, so where am I then?" He raised an eyebrow, not sure if this person was good or evil.

"I am neither good or evil." He answered, reading Andy's mind. "And you are here because you have a greater destiny to fulfill." He smiled a warm smile, drinking some water from the fountain that he had cupped in his hand. And then continued staring into the fountain.


	39. Coming Into a New Destiny

Hey, I'm getting to the part I've been waiting for. It's getting exciting (for me). Anyways, thanks for the reviews _Emelie172, Charmed4eva1990 (_good guess, close but not exactly_)and PruelovesAndylovesPrue_, don't worry and all your questions about Andy will be answered in this chapter, and the next. Hope you like it!

* * *

"My new destiny?" Andy's brow quirked up in question with these words. "And what this destiny be?" Thoughts of how he could have a destiny without Prue ran through his head.

"You will see in time." The man answered, smiling brightly as he observed Andy's tear soaked face. "Soon your heart will be healed." He comforted, putting his hand out for Andy to hold. "Come, let me show you what you're here for."

Andy hesitated for a moment, thinking about if he should or not. "Why not, I have nothing to lose." He said, placing his right hand in the mysterious mans. Causing the man to smirk at Andy's remark as the faded away with a small flash of green surrounding them.

A moment later they appeared in front of a large oak podium that held a large beige book, with a brown symbol. The symbol was very unique; it was a large circle, with four thick lines connecting in the middle. It resembled the Book of Shadows, large, leather, but definitely much older.

"Touch the book, it will recognize you." The man ordered, prompting Andy to slowly move his hand towards the ancient book. As soon as his hands met the surface of the leather bound book, the mysterious area began to shake as a bright glow surrounded Andy and the book.

"Surely you are the Chosen One." The man gasped in awe, then smiling brightly as he waved his hand, conjuring the fountain they had been at moments before to them. "Give me your hands." He instructed, soaking his hands in the fountain before placing his around Andy's.

A green energy then passed from the mysterious man to Andy, and continued to flow through. Andy closed his eyes, and could feel power surge through him as his body began to shake from the power entering his body and soul. When it was complete, Andy dropped to his knees as a wave of dizziness overcame him.

"What did you do to me?" Andy groaned, stumbling as he attempted to get up from the floor with his eyes still a bit blurred.

"I just saved your life, and your family." He then pulled Andy up from the ground, back up to the fountain. "Come look at your destiny."

Andy looked over the edge into the fountain, where an image slowly began to appear.

_The Andy in the vision smiled, looking down at the dark haired boy who was kicking his legs excitedly at the sight of his mother. "She's coming." He whispered, straitening the tiny bits of hair the little boy had._

_"Hey little man!" Prue beamed as Darien held his arms out to her, desperately trying to reach her. She smiled, and took him from Andy's arms, balancing him on her hip._

_"I went to the doctor today…" She began, wearing a large grin as she looked down to the tiny toddler in her arms. "It's not the flu." She smiled as Andy face filled with happiness._

_"You're pregnant!" He practically yelped as he pulled her and Darien into a tight hug. Looking down at Darien, "You're going to be a big brother, " he poked his nose smiling when the little tot giggled. He then looked down at his family admiringly before they all faded away in the green flash._

His heart stung at the sight of Prue again. The pain of losing her was too much to bear, but could this vision possibly be true? As if the man read his mind yet again, he answered his thoughts.

"That vision can come true if you let it." The man said, waving his hand over the fountain where another vision began to form. Andy wiped a tear away from his chapped face as he prepared for the next vision.

_"Is this the right place?" A young boy with light brown hair, who resembled Andy's face shape very much with the exception of Prue's eyes when they were green, and a rounder face said as he backed into a corner._

"_Of course, have I ever lead you to the wrong place?" A young boy with almost jet black hair answered, who was clearly Darien as a teenager placed an arm protectively in front of the first boy, and a younger boy who had dark brown hair with striking blue eyes, and a face very similar to Andy's. The youngest appeared to only be nine or ten at the most, and was very frightened._

"_Where are Wyatt and Ben?" The little boy asked, looking up at his big brother with horrified eyes._

"_Around here, don't worry." Darien answered as green bolts of electricity began to form in his hands._

"_Hello cousins." A blonde haired boy who resembled Leo, and was probably around the age of 16 chuckled as he orbed in with an unconscious brown haired boy. The brown haired boy also seemed to resemble Leo._

"_What did you do to Chris!" The young boy, who seemed to be Andy's first biological son screamed as he ran from Darien's protective grasp._

"_Why are you two so close?" A boy around the age of fifteen said as he shimmered right in front of the young boy who was only a year or two younger than the new jet-black haired boy. Who was clearly the son of Phoebe and Cole. He had the dark hair, and Phoebe's large brown eyes, with Cole's strong face shape._

"_Let me go!" The young boy yelled as he struggled to break free of his older cousins grip._

_"Fade!" Darien instructed, acting as the older brother as he watched the young boy fade into the green flash like Andy had early back safely behind him._

"Whoa." Was all Andy could say, as he looked down into the fountain shocked. He had just seen their future, and it wasn't pretty.

"One last one." The man said, causing a vision to appear again.

_Prue and Andy were on their bench, looking down and smiling at a newborn baby girl. Who was bathed in white with the exception of her pink hat, and triquetra on the silk blanket._

"It is very difficult to play with time and destiny." The man informed, "But with my training, you will perfect it."

"How? Everyone's dead." Andy sniffed, staying strong.

"Time travel." The man smiled, waving his hand yet again, holding a calendar out to Andy. "Simply mark an "x" on the day you wish to return to, and walk through the portal. We are not affected by time, so fade back up here if you fail, and time will be reset again."

"Okay…" Andy answered, not sure how this could be true as he thought back to where he should go to fix everything. "Just give me a second." He said as he concentrated hard and faded away to the Manor.

A moment later he returned with an orange potion bottle in his hand. "If I'm going to save Prue, I need to save her son." He then crossed off a day, and began to walk into the portal. "Wait, before I walk in... who are you?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The man chuckled. "I'm the Source of all Magic."

Andy looked back at his curiously one last time, before deciding not to ask any more questions as he turned back one walked through the portal. Back through time where he would save his family that has all died at the hands of the Source.


	40. Changing Destiny Is Hard Work

Hey, thanks for the reviews everyone! _Emelie172, charmed4eva1990_ thanks for the reviews! _Happybear 2005,_ thanks yeah I know, I hate leaving people hanging, but I also love it. Although it wouldn't have made as much sense if I had started the rest. And sorry, but there's another cliff-hanger a the end of this chapter…

_Prue Langdell, _thanks for reviewing,yes there will be more to add onto this story. I will have the sequel up soon when I'm done this, I also have a few more planned. And if people would like, I would like to do a future of this story once the three are born.

_PruelovesAndylovesPrue_, thanks, and yes those were all visions of the future. Each an important part of the future.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

A moment later Andy appeared in a dark cave where the sounds of and newborn infant's cries were echoing throughout.

"Prue…" He muttered under his breath as his pace quickened towards the noise. Not wanting to miss a second of seeing her alive again.

"Why are you walking so damn fast!" A familiar voice yelled from behind him. As he turned his head, rage overcame him when he looked back to see the Warlock Rowland that Prue had vanquished a while back.

"Because I need to save my family." Andy growled as he faded right outside of the opening for that area Prue was in.

"Andy?" Prue tilted her head to the side in curiosity as he ran in through the entrance.

When Andy walked through the door, he saw Prue sitting on a bed of hay, holding a very tiny newborn baby, wrapped in a red silk blanket, and he immediately ran towards her. The whole scene seemed to play out almost exactly as it had before.

"I'm here now." Andy said as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. As his heartache slowly became a small pain with her and Darien in his arms. He carefully remembered to repeat most of his actions to not look suspicious.

"Look what I did." Prue said as she moved part of the blanket off his little face to show Andy. He gazed down at the little face, which had Prue's crystal blue eyes, and tanned skin like Bane's, and from the tiny bits of hair that was visible, you could tell it was a dark brown.

"Prue, he's beautiful." Andy smiled, looking down at the little being he knew all too well. He needed to save him this time, for the whole family's sake.

"Do you want to hold him?" Prue asked, before Andy quickly nodded, carefully receiving the baby. It was just as amazing as it was before. He could feel so much love for this little life.

"He's so little and tiny." Andy said as he ran his finger along his little arms, before playing with his fingers. He had never felt so much love for anyone else other than Prue, and was overjoyed.

"He sure looks tiny now, but when he's coming out of your body… He's anything but tiny." Prue said as she rested her head on Andy's shoulder.

"I wish I could have been there for you." Andy whispered as he kissed her temple gently, trying not to move too much and disturb the baby. Angry that he had missed the opportunity to be there for her again.

"You're here now." Prue smiled looking at Andy then back down at the baby. "Wow we need to think of a name for this little guy." She said as she began to caress his little head with her finger.

"I think Darien's pretty good." Andy laughed, of course that wouldn't have been his choice, but now it just suited him well. "But I say we worry about that after we escape from the underworld." Andy said looking her in the eye, hoping she had a plan.

"What are you looking at me for?" Prue asked. "You think I have a plan to get out? I've been giving birth!"

"Shh… Keep your voice down." Andy said, looking over at the group of demons and warlocks talking on the other side of the room, and the guards by the entrance. "And I think I have a plan." He said, actually having one this time.

"Well whatever the plan is, remember we have to do it with a newborn baby too," Prue added, once again looking down at him.

"My plan's perfect." Andy said, fading away with the three of them disappearing just as Rowland entered the room.

A moment later the three of them appeared on Prue's bed.

"Whoa!" Prue's now green eyes widened as she looked around the room. "How'd we do that?" She asked, knowing neither of them could do that.

"It must be one of his tricks." Andy said, grinning down and the very alert babe in his arms. He lied, but decided it was best to say it was Darien then him, too much pain to bring up and explain.

"I better go tell your sisters we're here." He said, looking down at how happy she was. "… Before they go down to look for us." He then began to walk out leaving Prue to rest after a long few days.

Attic

Piper watched Andy walk in with a small infant propped on his shoulder, covered in a red silk blanket.

"My nephew!" She yelped running towards Andy, grabbing the babe from his arms into hers. She was quick to overlook him, ensuring he had all ten fingers and toes. She then looked to study his features. He was clearly a Halliwell. The high cheekbones, and even though he was a small infant, he was very alert for his age. His dark hair and crystal blue eyes were what stood out the most.

"He's perfect." Piper mumbled as a few tears of joy fell from her eyes. She has almost lost this pure and innocent life, but he was here. Safe.

It didn't take long for Phoebe and Leo to make their way over to coo at him. The hatred Phoebe seemed to have days before was now gone as she looked down at the newest Halliwell.

Andy walked back into the attic smiling as he plopped a bottle full of nutritional milk and the potion into the babe's tiny mouth. He took in a sigh of relief as the infant greedily drank every last drop.

He then faded away to vanquish Rowland and Ara.

A year and a half later – (End of season three in general time line.)

Everything in the show that happened during season three happened, with the added characters of Darien and Andy of course.

Andy was in the parlour watching Darien attempt to walk across the room holding a big yellow truck.

"Dada, look, look!" The toddler yelled as his body wiggled as he stumbled across the floor trying to get to Andy. Andy laughed as the tot fell into his arms and began to show off his new truck.

"Do you like your present?" Andy said, looking into his innocent blue eyes. Darien simply nodded with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Good." Andy replied, "Because if you didn't, then I would have to… tickle you for being snobby!" Darien gasped as he giggled trying to run away, but Andy's long arm wrapped around his tiny waist, and held him by the straps of his navy blue overalls.

"Uh oh…" Darien muttered as he looked at Andy's playful face. It was then Andy began to tickle his little feet and sides as Darien giggle uncontrollably.

"I see someone's not getting ready for work.' Prue smiled at her two men as she walked into the Parlour with her camera bag ready. "Sweetie, do you still want to come with Mommy to take pictures?" She asked, walking up to where they were, kissing him on the temple.

"Yes peas." Darien answered as Prue took him into her arms, and balanced him on her hip.

"You're taking him into work?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, Phoebe has class early on Wednesdays, so she can't baby-sit." Prue answered, before pecking him quickly and walking out the door. Picking up Darien's diaper bag along the way.

Andy then proceeded to get ready for work, and about twenty minutes later, his breakfast was disrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello." He answered trying to speak correctly while still chewing on his bagel.

"Hey, Andy." Prue's voice rang through the headpiece. "You're going to love these new pictures I took of Darien. I had a few extra shots when everyone was done, and they're so cute!"

"I can't wait to see them." Andy answered, sipping a large amount of orange juice.

"I'll bring them by right now, see you soon." Andy then smiled, hanging up the phone. As he was rinsing off his dishes, he could hear the voices of his family enter the house.

"Let's show Daddy your pictures." He could hear Prue's voice off in the distance as they two of them walked in. Darien was standing on Prue's feet, pretend walking as she walked, huge grin spread across his face. Once they reached the kitchen, his grasp on his mother's hands loosened as he took the pictures and ran awkwardly towards Andy. The pictures being almost half the size of his little body.

"Tis's me!" Darien shouted handing Andy the pictures. As soon as he accepted the pictures, the phone rang again. Only this time Prue answered. While she was on the phone, Andy was busy studying all the adorable pictures. Some with Darien playing on a cloud in his diaper, some with him eating food of some sort, and some were just captions of him making toys from anything while he was bored on set. He was then taken away from it all when Prue's frantic voice came into play.

"Phoebe and Piper are going to be here any minute, they're bringing an innocent doctor that is going to die by a large demon today here." Prue informed, handing Andy Darien's diaper bag. "Take him to the park or somewhere safe until we're done."

Fear overtook Andy as he remember the day Shax attacked, the premonition was of a doctor being killed. "No," Andy responded, picking Darien up from the floor.

"Andy, you two could be killed!" Prue argued.

"I'm not leaving you to fight this demon Prue!" Andy argued back, causing Darien to play ostrich in Andy's shoulder. "This demon is different."

"How is this specific demon any different?" Prue question, placing a hand on her hip.

"It just is." Was all he could say, turning his head to see the tiny toddler's horrified look.

"Andy, I would die if anything happened to the two of you." Prue paused, about to mutter words that had always been so hard for her to say. "I love you… Both of you." She smiled, smoothing Darien's short dark hair, calming him down at the same time.

It was then the manor door banged open and Phoebe, Piper along with Dr. Griffiths ran into the foyer.

"Prue!" Piper called for her sister as Phoebe ran for the spell.

"Coming!" Prue yelled, turning back to Andy pointing a warning finger as she ran into the foyer. "So what's the demon today?" She asked, looking at the frightened man standing in her house.

"Shax. He's the Source's assassin." Piper informed.

"Hold it, I get it. This is a practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her." Dr. Griffiths laughed as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Oh…okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but..." Prue suddenly stopped what she was saying, with a puzzled look.

"What?" Piper asked curiously, noticing her sister's face.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" Prue screamed looking up towards the stairs, but there was no answer.

"Phoebe, are you there?" Prue repeated, causing Piper to make a confused face.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed seeing a tornado break through the front door.

The tornado then ripped through the foyer, and knocked Prue, and Piper to the floor. Once a clap of thunder is heard, the tornado disappears, and Shax appears. Prue then used her body to cover and protect Piper, as she looked up to see Shax forming an energy ball, which was prepared for their innocent.

"Dear god." Dr. Griffiths said in shock and awe, unsure of what to do.

"No!" Prue screamed as she scrambled to her feet, in hopes to protect her innocent. She pushed him out of the way, and raised her hand to send the energy ball towards him, but it was too late. The energy ball hit Prue right in the stomach at a strong force, sending her crashing through the wall.

Piper lifted her head from the ground after hearing the sound of Prue crashing through the wall. The sight of Prue going through the wall was unbearable, and made her heart stop. She desperately got to her feet to help Prue, who was lying on the ground bleeding at a fast rate from her head. But when she raised her hands to freeze him, he fast too fast for her as well, and she was sent crashing through the wall as well, landing right next to Prue. Shax then grinned and turned to Dr. Griffiths.

"What are you?" Dr. Griffiths said in a low mumble, horrified by what he had just seen.

"The end." Shax growled, sending an energy ball at the man, causing him to fly through a window.

"Mommy!" A curious little Darien yelled as he padded through the dining room after hearing the screams and crashes with Andy running up behind him.

"Perfect." Shax cocked his head, studying his next victim as he sent another energy ball directly at the curious tot. Andy was quick to react as he pulled Darien by he overall straps, and faded away back to where he could fix things.

As soon as they reached the Source of all Magic's lair, everything went back to the way it was before Andy reversed time. Darien then switched from a toddler to an adult in a matter of seconds, with Andy clutching onto his black shirt.

"What the…" Darien mumbled under his breath, studying his surroundings.

"Time has reset to where you started, since you failed." The Source of all Magic answered before Darien could utter the next word.

"Okay, I get that." Andy answered, "But why is he here?"

"Destiny." The man answered. "You will need him and the fourth sister to save the family, and change this already altered destiny."

"Already altered?" Andy gave a look before crossing his arms over his chest. "And wait, fourth sister!"

"Your destiny was to die at the hands of Rodriquez and Tempus." The man informed. "But the love you two share has opened up a new, greater destiny." He smiled.

"Wow." Andy and Darien said in unison.

"And the fourth sister is who will help alter this destiny. You need her magic to complete their new destiny." The man then waved his hand over the fountain to reveal a woman who strongly resembled Prue, while very pale ivory coloured skin sitting at a receptionist desk.

"Find Paige, and change his destiny." The man said, winking to Darien. "He will inherit your power."

"Whoa, hold on a second." Andy began, pulling the Source of Magic back. "He isn't my biological son, how can he inherit any magic I have or will have?"

"Anything can be done with magic." The man smiled, sending the two men thoughts of how to do this, and when to go back in time.

"Well if this works, then we don't need Bane in our lives anymore." Andy joked, placing a hand on Darien's shoulder, fading away.


	41. It Begins

Hey, I'll answer questions in the chapter I'm about to post. There's one coming really soon after this.

* * *

Just as Andy as Darien were fading out, they felt a strong force, pulling them back to the lair. Andy then felt something tugging him away from their time and place. He struggled, but then he felt his body being taken away from them. He pulled Prue close to him as the appeared at the Source of all Magic's lair. Where Darien, Piper and Phoebe appeared as well.

"Okay..." Darien sighed as he looked around at his surroundings, wondering why the fade had failed. He then noticed that all three Charmed Ones had arrived as well. He could tell they were also oblivious to what had happened by the looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Prue asked Andy, whom she was still not talking to at that time. For his own safety.

"Same goes to you." Andy responded with a smirk. Happy to see she was acting like her usual self. Something she hadn't been doing since Darien died.

"And who are you?" Piper asked, pointing to Darien. She clearly didn't remember him, which was a good thing for Prue. Although, Darien seemed hurt from not seeing the loving look in his mother's eyes, and only the look of distrust, and anger.

"I'm helping Andy out." He spat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So you know where we are?" Prue asked, breaking the tension between them all.

"Maybe..." Andy responded with a bright smile. They all stopped what they were saying once the sound of another being

When they all turned around, they could see The Source standing in front of the fountain.

"Welcome to the end." He chuckled, raising his hands into the air. "It's a good thing I figured out what you two were up to." He looked directly at Andy, causing everyone to stare.

"Trying to change destiny are we?" The Source asked rhetorically as he advanced towards the group. "Only an old fool like your friend the Source of all Magic could think he could do that."

"He's no old fool, he has to be one of the wisest people I know." Andy spat back, sidestepping in front of Darien and the sisters as the Source approached even closer.

"Well I guess you must be a fool for believing that." The Source smiled as he waved his hand sending Andy flying through the air, out of his way. Prue then instinctively went out to protect her family.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled, placing her arms in front of her sisters.

"I might as well, my fight is with you." The Source chuckled as he conjured a crystal cage around Piper and Phoebe, then another around Andy.

Darien then pulled his mother back to him prepared to protect her no matter what. She may not know he's her son at the moment, but he was. Which meant even though he was still dead, he would do anything for her at the moment.

"Haven't I killed you before?" The Source said, noticing Darien for the first time. Sending a spider like web from his right palm that surrounded Darien and sent him flying until he landed on a wall, where he was now kept prisoner.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Prue asked, clenching her fists. Seeing that boy thrown across the room tore at her heart. There was some sort of connection to him.

"You'll see." The Source chuckled, waving his arm. "But I'd like you to suffer first." Shax then appeared a few feet away, along with Rowland and Ara. "Thank your boyfriend for bringing back these lovely demons that would like revenge."

The Source then turned his back as Prue backed away from the large hulk sized demon before her. His mere presence gave her shivers up her spine.

"Here we go again." Shax grinned as he sent an energy ball directly at Prue and watched as she flew through the air and landed on her back.

"Bastard!" Prue coughed as she breathed for the first time after having the wind knocked out of her. She then advanced on him, as he repeatedly shot a few more energy balls at her fast moving body.

"Prue, get your sisters out. You need the power of three to vanquish him!" Andy yelled from his little circle.

Andy just watched in horror as Prue took yet another one of Shax's energy balls to her already injured body. Still fighting for her family. She was slowly inching closer and closer to the crystal cage that held her sisters.

"Prue!" Piper yelled in fear as Rowland another fireball that mixed with all the others was slowly breaking down the cage surrounding her and Phoebe.

"I'm coming!" Prue yelled back as she ducked yet another energy ball.

"Hurry." Piper complained as Rowland's fireballs made more and more of an effect.

"Get the boy!" The Source commanded as Rowland stopped trying to get to Piper and Phoebe and made his way to Darien, who was still entangled in the spider like web.

Darien watched as the warlock advanced towards him, snickering, as the fireball in his hand grew larger.

"Crap." He muttered as he tried to break loose. His eyes widened as the fireball was released and came straight for him. Prue was quick and sent it a few feet to his side, where that portion of the web was destroyed.

"Alright." Darien smiled as he used his now free right hand to free himself from the rest of the web. Looking up every little while to check on Prue and Andy.

Prue then picked up an athame from the ground and began to help Darien hack at the web. Seeing that she was distracted, the Source ordered Rowland to get back to Piper, and Shax to Prue again. Shax nodded and sent a much higher voltage energy ball directly at Prue.

"Mom, watch out!" Darien yelled as he struggled with all his might to break free. He could only watch as the energy ball shook her body, leaving the now unconscious witch to fall to the ground.

"Kill her." The Source directed, watching Shax grin as he picked up the athame she had been using and let it hover above her chest. Andy began to shake uncontrollably in fear as Shax began to plummet it towards her chest.

"Wait!" The Source bellowed, as Shax stopped a few millimetres away. "Let her suffer." He snickered as Shax picked her up and dropped her at the Source's feet.

"Well done." He smiled as Prue's eyes began to flutter open. "It's too bad you won't live to see your son die, again." He then let a red glow come from his hand that shone through his talons.

"Goodbye." He then thrust his hand into her chest, clutching her heart.

Prue gasped for breath as she looked up into his mysterious cloak. She never thought that life would end this way.

"It's such a thrill killing your biggest foe."


	42. A Magical Surprise

Hey, here's the next part of the story. Sorry it's VERY long; I was only going to add bits and pieces of the little bits of _Give me a Sign_, but when I started writing there were too many parts that needed Andy in them. I tried to make it like he could've been Bane all along in the show. You may notice that. Anyways, hope you like it!

Thanks everyone for the reviews, for both chapters!

_PruelovesAndylovesPru_e, yes Andy was given the power to fade by the Source of all Magic so he could travel through time and get around easily.

_Peanut_, thanks for reviewing! I thought you didn't like it anymore since a few people stopped reading since they don't like Darien. Great to have you reading again!

PS: Sorry I didn't update on Thursday. I couldn't get on the site after I put chapter 41 up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's such a thrill killing your biggest foe."

"And she will live to know what that's like." The Source of all Magic faded in and sent The Source away from Prue with a large green lightning bolt. He then stood in front of Prue protectively eying the Source as he got back up from the ground.

"You old fool!" The Source bellowed as he pushed himself up from the ground.

Prue struggled to get up as her breathing regulated. She then pulled herself up from the ground and ran to the cage that held Andy.

"You okay?" She asked, kicking a stone away and setting him free.

"Am I okay?" Andy laughed, putting an emphasis on the "I". Pulling her into a tight embrace. But she quickly pulled away to free her sisters.

The four of them watched as the two types of Sources battled for several minutes, standing in awe until Darien broke the silence.

"Uh, did you guys forget about me or something?" Darien cut in still struggling to break loose.

Andy went over and began to help Darien as the sisters watched the mighty battle going on. Fire and green electricity bolts were flying everywhere surrounding the two.

Prue observed as Evil fought Neutral, the only other Source figure missing was good. But that would come in the future, with another generation.

"We have to help him." Prue stated as she looked at the two.

"I don't think that's a good idea after what he did to you last time, Prue." Piper said, clutching onto her sister's arm.

"She's right, Prue." Phoebe joined in.

"He's going through this battle for our family!" Prue argued, it was then she was interrupted by a large ear-piercing scream. They turned to see the Source of Magic flying through the air and landing at Andy's feet.

"This is destiny." The old man smiled up at his Chosen One.

It was then The Source realised who Andy was. He had heard of this new destiny, they would all be replaced. He would be the one to start it all.

"You're the one who's dying tonight." The Source stared blankly as he threw a fireball at Andy. The Source of all magic acted quickly as he took the fireball for him. Engulfing him in flames immediately.

Andy stared in shock as the kind old man vanished into nothing before him. It was then a green glow surrounded him as the man vanished.

"No!" The Source screamed, realising what had just happened. He then flamed out quickly leaving them all to wonder.

"Andy, what happened to you?" Phoebe asked as she studied his body to see if there was any difference.

"I'm not to sure." He responded, giving out his hand for Prue to take. "Let's just go home."

"You can go home, but I still stand for what I said before." Prue spat, crossing her arms over her chest. "You were almost killed again, and I told you to stay away."

Andy decided it was best not to explain everything right now. Plus they needed to be apart for a few more weeks for Darien to happen.

"Alright." He answered, fading them back, although they had no clue how they arrived. He decided to keep that a secret as well for now.

"This has been one weird day." Phoebe said as she went upstairs to rest.

"Definitely." Prue added as she gave Andy a cold stare before walking upstairs as well.

Piper quickly noticed Andy's discouraged look, and gave him a little pat on the shoulder. "She'll come around." She then proceeded up the stairs after her sisters.

"Now let's work on you." The now new Source of all Magic said as he and Darien faded away.

3 Weeks Later

Darien and Andy then appeared in front of the prison when Bane was being escorted out by the two demons.

"Garbage in, garbage out, huh?" Another guard said as he passed by the trio, bringing in another prisoner.

"Litvack sent you, didn't he?" Bane asked rhetorically as he elbowed a guard in the stomach, prompting the other to aim the weapon at them.

Darien went straight into action as he ran to protect Bane. Tackling the other demon to the ground as Andy handcuffed him.

"What's going on here?" Another guard yelled as he ran to the scene, seeing Darien on top of a struggling "officer" and Andy cuffing the man.

"This man was escaping," Andy said letting out a sigh as he got up from the ground. "And this guard was helping him." Andy responded, showing his badge to the new officer as he heard the demon behind him growl in defeat.

Andy and Darien eyed the three as the re-entered the prison before uttering a single word.

"Here goes nothing." Andy said as he faded into Bane. He took a moment to study his hands, and fell his face. " Did it work?" He asked, looking at Darien, who almost laughed.

"Yup, please don't screw this up though." Darien warned, "I like way I look, and so do the ladies." He joked, causing Andy to laugh.

"So you're sure you're okay with this, right?" Andy asked, changing someone's father was a complicated subject. He knew Darien had an attachment to Bane.

"Yes, Bane may have given me DNA, but you're my Dad." Darien smiled, looking up at Andy/Bane who looked just like his biological father, but inside he knew it was the sweet caring man who risked everything for him. "I want a respectable person to be my father, not someone who makes deals with demons."

"Alright." Andy smiled as his confidence in his task went up. "Let's go." He said, grabbing Darien's sleeve and fading away.

"So according to what Prue told me, and what I saw. Bane just came in and took her." Andy informed as he stormed in forgetting he has still dressed in his black dress pants and formal white shirt.

When he walked inside, his love was standing in the mirror taking a picture with her brand new camera. He watched as she walked up to the mirror, faking a smile and taking a picture. "Portrait of a dreamer." She smiled again. But Andy/Bane couldn't help but notice that there was something cold and blank behind her smile. She was hurting, since this was when she refused to see him for his safety.

"Hello, Prue." He said as a cloth full of chloroform seemed to be conjured into his hands as he grabbed her gently as he pressed the cloth to her face. As soon as he felt her body go limp, he lifted her into his arms and walked to Darien.

"They'll be calling Darryl and I soon, you need to morph into me and trick Darryl and the girls that you're me." Andy instructed as Prue's head rolled into his chest in her slumber.

"Okay…" Darien said, unsure of how to do this. Just then he magically faded into Andy. "Thanks." He said, smiling as he also studied his body.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Andy nodded in encouragement as he faded away. Darien simply ran out of view as he heard Piper and Phoebe's voices approaching.

Mariner's Bluff

Andy/Bane was standing behind Prue un-tying the cloth around her mouth ever so slowly. Prepared to hear a loud yell as soon as it was taken off.

"Don't scream." He said once the cloth was completely off.

"Why not?" Prue sighed in relief once the cloth was off but was still worried for her life.

"Well if you do, we won't be able to talk. Besides, it won't do much. The closest neighbour is about six miles away." Andy/Bane said with a grin.

"Then why not take off the blind fold. What are you afraid of?" Prue asked hoping he would take it off so she could use her powers to escape, and to see who this man was.

"Are you kidding? I've seen you use your powers before. On me!" He then considers the thought and decides to take off the blindfold. "All right, if you try anything, the blindfold goes back on."

"What do you want?" Prue said once the blindfold was off.

"Your help, to save my life." He lied, it was really the opposite way around, but she didn't need to know at the moment. He then walked around the chair, to kneel in front of her, to look her in the eyes. They had that vibrant strong glow that he loved about her. Something he hadn't seen since Darien had been killed.

"Yeah, well most people ask for it, they don't kidnap for it." Prue said trying to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not most people. Neither are you." He said as he slowly advanced closer to her. And noticing her discomfort, he lovingly brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" Prue said with a huge smile. There was something about this mysterious man that reminded her of Andy. Even the way he was dressed reminded her of him.

"I don't. But without you and your sisters, I don't stand a chance against this particular demon." He informed, he was generally talking about the Source and Shax.

"Why would he bother? You're a mortal." Prue spat out, cocking her head back, trying to get a better view of her surroundings.

"I'm a mortal that knows about demons. He doesn't like that. Litvack, that's what they call him." Andy was trying to remember the details he picked up before.

" So where are we? Is this yours?" Prue asks looking around

" It was going to be before you came along, and cut me off from my dreams." He says giving her an accusing smile. He had read that in Bane's file, he had to try and act and talk like Bane. Although it would be hard acting like a man he loathed so much.

"You don't strike me as a dreamer." She stated, looking the man deep into his eyes where she saw the same crystal blue sparkle she saw in Andy's eyes.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." Bane said giving her yet another playful smile.

" There's a few things that you need to learn about me too." She said, dipping her head into an astral projection to warn her sisters. A few moments later she came out of it, gasping for air.

"I'm letting you go." He said suddenly looking depressed and hurt that she could not trust her, even in another body.

"Just like that?" Prue asked, unable to believe that he was all of a sudden letting her go.

"I never wanted to hurt you Prue, I only wanted your help. But you can't help me if you don't trust me. And you're in danger as long as you're here. " He said as he helped her to her feet.

Then suddenly, Litvack's servant appeared in the room and aimed the weapon at Andy/Bane and Prue. Bane ducks, and grabs Prue, pulling her down with him, which caused them to land in a pile of hardware tools. Litvack's servant then aimed the weapon again, but Prue saw it coming, and held out her hand to send the beam back his way. She then sends him flying out the window and he desperately scrambled away, not sure of what had just happened.

"Whoa." Prue said, then she noticed Bane breathing heavily. When she looks over she sees that while protecting her, he fell onto a knife, which gave him a nasty gash, but only skin tissue, on his lower abdomen.

"Told you I never wanted to hurt you." Andy/Bane said looking down towards his wound.

"You just saved my life." Prue said as she looked up at him in sympathy.

"You think you can trust me now?" Andy/Bane asked, giving his trademark grin, screwed over after a moment from pain.

"Here, let me help you." Prue said, aiding him onto the chair the she was being held hostage on moments before. She quickly took a few rags from the floor, and began tending the man's wound.

"P-Prue." Andy/Bane groaned in pain as she cleaned the wound with a cloth.

"If I'm going to clean the wound, then I have to stop the bleeding. I'm sorry." Prue said truthfully, smiling as his cute little groan.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Andy/Bane asked, not that he minded the beautiful woman touching him, he had never once seen her truthfully tend to a large wound other than scrapes her sisters' would get when they were young.

"No. Not really, but right now I'm the only choice that you've got. So, just try and hold still." Prue said with a sympathetic smile.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails clawing into your body." He said trying to hold back the urge to scream in pain.

"Yeah, well I'm almost done." She says as she hands him a cloth. "Put this in your mouth or something."

"Forget about me. Go home." Andy/Bane ordered, he only wanted to help Darien, he never realised they would attack here.

"I told you, he's gone. Probably ran right back to Litvack or the Source." Prue said trying to find an excuse not to leave him.

"So now he knows about you too. All the more reason to leave." He was truly concerned for her. He was beginning to have extremely strong feelings for her.

"Well, as much as I would like to, I can't. Not until I know that you're okay. Besides, it's probably better just to stay put, you know, I mean now that we've been sighted, they'll expect for us to take off. Speaking of things that need to be taken off...you're um, pants." She says with a playful smile and takes a few steps back.

"Excuse me!" Andy/Bane asked, not too sure whether he should laugh or be embarrassed. But did like the thought of her seeing what's under there.

"Well, I need to get to the, um, wound." Prue said trying not to laugh.

Andy/Bane simply gave her a playful grin, wanting to of course.

"Okay, you know what? It's just going to get infected. So you can either take off your pants on your own, or I can always do it by force." Prue said laughing as Andy/Bane grumbled and stands up slowly dropping his pants, which makes Prue give a triumphant smile for winning.

"You're about to get what you dream of." Andy/Bane mumbled as he pulled her to his level. They just stood there, eyes locked together, unable to look away. She was lost in his eyes. He then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, and as the kisses intensified, Prue pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, as his hands fell to her waist. This was too bizarre. Even his kisses were like Andy's. It had to be him.

"I'm not." Andy/Bane admitted, pulling her closer into another passionate kiss as he pulled her on top of him, letting his hand slide up her waist.

A few hours later, Darien/Andy arrived on the scene with the two sisters.

"Alright, now remember." Darien began. "No hurting him, I need him for later." Darien lied; he just didn't want the sisters to hurt him out of rage.

They three of them then entered the condo where all their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Oh." Piper began.

"My…" Phoebe added in shock.

"Good God!" Darien shouted as he covered his eyes. That was not the way he ever wanted to see his mother. To his surprise a moment later he appeared in Alcatraz. Then he landed back where he was standing a moment before.


	43. Just About Harried

Hey, thanks everyone for the reviews! In the next few chapters, there will be a few time jumps. So I hope you don't get confused or anything. Not too big in this chapter, but there will be a big one in the next chapter probably. Hope you like them. :)

_Peanut2lb_, thanks and he is not good or bad, he's neutral. It's explained a bit more in this chapter.

_PruelovesAndylovesPrue_, thanks and yes. By becoming the Source of all Magic, Andy now has a lot of powers. I think I'll describe most of the ones I have so far here.

Andy's Powers

**Fading:** Basically the way Cole would fade in season 5, but with a green colour.

**Lightning Bolts:** They are large bolts of electricity that he controls, and they are green.

**Fade Morphing:** Basically shape shifting, but he fades to do so.

**Minor Time Control:** What was used a few chapters ago, although almost anyone with granted permission from him can use it.

And that's it for now. Hope it makes it less confusing, added with some more explanation in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Darien questioned as he reappeared, studying his surroundings.

"What the hell did you just do?" Piper yelled, turning to her unknown nephew. She had never seen him use that type of power. As far as she knew, he could only freeze like her.

"I…I don't know." He answered, looking to Andy/Bane, who was covered in a blanket. He was already dead, so how could his powers have been affected?

"We'll figure it out later." Andy said as he and Prue moved to the other side of the room to change.

Several minutes later, the group was split in two. Andy/Bane, and Darien/Andy were driving in the squad car, while the girls went back to the Manor in Piper's Jeep.

"So what exactly happened in the condo?" Darien asked, looking over to Andy.

Andy looked at the young boy, who at the moment was identical to him. "I'm not too sure. Your powers may have changed, by being conceived by someone with powers." He informed, biting his lip in deep thought.

"But I'm already dead… So how can I change?" Darien asked, running a hand through his short spiky hair, as he also thought.

"Well, maybe by changing our destiny, it changed yours as well." Andy informed, meaning that Darien may not be dead at the moment if he didn't die so young in the future. Even though he wasn't from the future…

"I guess it makes sense…" Darien scratched his head, still confused by this whole situation. How could he different if he didn't feel different?

"So what do we tell Prue?" He asked, looking over to Andy.

"It's Mom to you, and I'm not to sure yet." Andy then pulled into the driveway of the Manor, where the girls were already exiting the Jeep.

"Prue!" Andy yelled after her as he ran closer. "We need to talk." He said, taking her had in his.

"Can this wait a few minutes Bane?" Prue asked, causing Andy to stop dead in his tracks. He had forgotten that he was still faded into Bane.

"Of course." He smiled, opening the door for her.

Once everyone was settled in, Darien/Andy walked into the parlour to talk to Phoebe, while Piper made dinner. Leaving Prue and Andy/Bane alone to talk.

"About earlier." Andy sighed, looking into Prue's crystal blue eyes. This was going to be a hard and awkward conversation. "I'm not who you think I am." He said, surprised to see that she wasn't reacting.

"I know." She smiled, pulling him into an intense kiss. "There's only one person who I ever kiss that way, or who kisses me back that way."

"I hope you mean this person" Andy grinned as he faded back into himself and watched the smile on her face grow. "You're not mad at me for coming into your life, even though I could've been hurt?" A few days ago, she wouldn't even speak to him on the phone.

"I never want anything to happen to you Andy, but I love you." He smiled, and pulled her into a tight hug. "But how did you do what you did?"

"Magic." He grinned, kissing her yet again.

"No, seriously." She laughed, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"No joke." Andy said, fading into the kitchen, causing Piper to shriek and spill spaghetti sauce all over her apron.

"What the HELL!" She yelled, looking down at her once white apron.

"Sorry, Andy's showing me his new tricks." Prue blushed as she looked at Andy in amazement.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked as he and Phoebe ran in, thinking Piper was in danger.

"Huh?" Phoebe muttered, looking at the two Andy's in front of her.

"Somebody, PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Piper yelled over all the confusion, catching everyone's attention. She was usually pretty quiet.

"I'll explain." Andy said, walking over to the island. "Our last battle with the Source changed our lives quite a bit." He began, looking around at all their faces.

"I'm now the Source of all Magic. It's the neutral source." He informed. "There are three types, Good, Neutral, and Evil."

"So you're one of the most powerful beings right now?" Phoebe asked, looking to Piper and Prue to make sure this was legit.

"Other than you three, yes." He answered. "I am just as powerful as the highest Elder, who is Good. Or the Source, which as you know is Evil."

"No offence, by why are you the Source of all Magic, not some other being with powers?" Prue asked.

"Only mortals can become the Source of all Magic, unless their powers are inherited." He then gave a small smile to Darien. "Mortals are neutral in this world."

"Wow." Prue and Piper sighed under their breath.

"So who is he?" Phoebe asked, pointing to Darien, who was still faded as Andy.

"He's a long story." Andy responded, not wanting to tell Prue she was pregnant yet. He then waved his right hand, causing Darien to fade.

"Oh, oh oh…" Prue gasped, placing her hand in front of her mouth.

"What?" He shrugged, looking to Andy curiously.

"He looks just like…" Prue began, about to say his new appearance.

"He's our son." Andy added, pulling Prue close to him, as she looked at Darien in disbelief.

"I have a son?" She sounded stunned, never expecting to have children. The only children she had ever raised were her own sisters.

"Yes." Darien said, as he watched his two aunts eye him down.

"So why are you here?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't quite know myself, but it must be a good reason." Darien answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the kitchen table.

"Okay, see you soon." Andy said as he faded away with Prue in his arms.

Golden Gate Park

Prue faded right in front of their swing, letting a few stray kisses fall to her neck and cheek. Ever since he had lost her in the past, he wasn't wasting a single moment with her.

"Andy…" Prue began before he covered her mouth with his. "We… need… to." Oh screw it she thought as she began to kiss him back. She had waited months for this. She began to play with his collar as he lowered her down to the bench. But just as things intensified, Andy pulled away.

"Prue…" He began, reaching into his pocket. This was something he had had in his pocket since before he even met the Source of all Magic. He had been planning to ask her that night, since it had been two years since Tempus attacked, and they began seeing each other again. But then everything else happened, and he decided now was the best time.

"Yes, Andy." She responded, looking into his eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, pulling the ring from his pocket. Her face began to glow brighter than ever before as a few small tears of happiness escaped.

"Yes, Andy." She smiled, "Of course I'll marry you." She beamed as he placed the ring on her finger, and pulled her to him.

"I love you so much." Andy said as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I know." Prue laughed, referring to what they had said when they were younger after seeing Star Wars.

Eight months later…

Prue is now eight months pregnant, and Darien has still been lurking around, not sure why he's there. It's around the beginning of season three, but just enough past that Phoebe knows that Cole is a demon. Piper and Leo are also planning their wedding, and Prue and Andy are waiting until after Darien's born. This is around 3x15, Just Harried.

"Have the flowers arrived yet?" Piper was frantic as she ran around the house, trying to perfect everything.

"They're right here." Prue answered, walking in from the kitchen with Darien trailing behind. They both held large basket full of pink roses, although Prue's basket looks larger since it was colliding with her now huge belly.

"Thank God." Piper sighed as she took the flowers from Prue's arms.

"Can the groom see the bride?" Leo asked as he covered his eyes, walking into the room.

"I guess…" Piper responded, she didn't want anything to go wrong today, even if it included superstitions. "Just don't you dare look at me an hour or two before the wedding!"

"Yeah, we have Darien watching you, and doing all our nasty work. So don't even try to get away with it." Prue added, pointing a finger, causing Leo to raise his hands up in surrender.

"I'll stay away. I promise." Leo said as he engulfed Piper in a loving hug.

"Let me get my camera, you look cute." Prue said as she ran up the stairs to get her camera. Just then the doorbell rang as well.

"Let me go get that." Darien said as he got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see an old man that he hadn't seen in a few months when the Ice-cream incident happened.

"Hi." Darien greeted, holding his hand out.

"How you doing?" Victor said as he shook his hand back, then walking in the door.

"Daddy!" Phoebe shouted as she ran into his arms. Darien could only roll his eyes at this.

"Hi Pumpkin." He answered, lifting her into his arms into a huge hug.

"Prue!" He called, seeing his daughter run for the stairs, trying to go through unnoticed.

"Hi, Dad." She sighed, walking to him and giving him a warm hug.

"Wow, that baby's really growing." He smiled, rubbing Prue's large belly, which she hated. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"It's a boy." Darien added, giving his great-grandfather a distrusting look.

"That's wonderful." He beamed, "It is the first boy in the Halliwell line then, is that okay?"

"Of course it is!" Piper argued, placing a hand on Prue's stomach.

"Okay, so here's you tux. You two can change in the basement." Phoebe ordered, pushing Leo and Victor out of the room.

Just then, Andy and Cole both faded/shimmered into the room. Andy held a box of twizzlers in one hand, and a blue baby blanket with a navy blue triquetra on it.

"How you feeling?" Andy asked, kissing Prue's cheek gently as he wrapped an arm around her large waist.

"Much better now that you're here." She said, giving him a quick peck before pulling a twizzler from the wrapper.

"Is that for me?" Darien asked, examining the soft blanket.

"Yup, went to some professional downtown. She thought the symbol was a bit odd, but she can think what she wants." Andy said, handing the blanket to Darien.

"Oh yeah, I have a present for you." Cole said as he threw a gift into Piper's arms.

"Well I hope it isn't breakable." Prue fake smiled as she led Andy to the basement, handing him a tux. Phoebe then followed by sending Cole down there as well.

"Play nice down there!" She called, knowing their father had issues with Leo since he was a whitelighter, and Andy with Cole since he was a demon.

A moment later they heard Phoebe shriek from the kitchen. Causing them to run up immediately.

"Phoebe!" Victor called as he ran up the stairs, while Andy, Cole and Leo simply used their own cosmic taxi to arrive there.

When they arrived into the kitchen, Piper and Darien were already there, fighting the warlock they knew as Rowland. Darien watched as Piper was being backed into the corner.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, waving his arm in doing so, sending the warlock across the room. "Huh?" He muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Thanks." Piper said as she ran to Leo's side. Darien was about to finish the warlock off with his green lightning when he doubled over in pain. He clutched his side as his body was pulled towards the floor.

"Darien!" Andy yelled, running to his side. It was then he realised, he wasn't being hurt. Baby Darien was.

"Prue…" He muttered as he faded to where she was. A moment later he saw Prue standing on the stair case, sending objects flying at the demon Ara with her right hand, while clutching her stomach with her left.

"Don't touch my son!" Andy bellowed, he knew Ara only went after children. He then sent large bolts of electricity at the demon. He watched as he screamed in pain, and vanquished easily.

"Thanks." Prue said as she took in a deep breath.

"No problem." Andy grinned; he loved being able to help his family in magical ways.

"I thought a wedding was supposed to be going on…" Patty Halliwell said as she descended the stairs, causing shocked expressions to cover everyone's faces.

"I was under that impression as well." Penny Halliwell smiled as she appeared in the middle of the room. Causing Andy to flinch and hold Prue close. After his teenage years, he had always been horrified of Grams. Especially after being chased out of the house with a broom once when he and Prue were caught making out in her bedroom.

"Mom, Grams!" Phoebe squealed as the four women hugged, leaving Grams out, as Andy looked her over. Even as a ghost, she was still quite intimidating to him.

They all separated after hearing a large crash come from the kitchen.

"I'll help them." Prue said, as she pulled Andy along with her to vanquish Rowland. Right when they entered the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks as a sharp pain shot up her back, and through her side.

"You okay?" Andy asked, noticing the squeeze she gave on his hand.

"Oh, oh… that?" She began, "I just got a bit of a chill."

"Okay." Andy responded, taking his leather jacket off and wrapping it around her.

Prue then held Rowland against the wall telekinetically as Andy sent his green "lightning" at him. Causing the perfect vanquish.

"Alright people, we have a wedding to go to!" Prue smiled to all the men in the kitchen. Throwing another tuxedo at Darien, who was the only man in casual clothes.


	44. A Charming Day

Hey! And thanks everyone for the reviews! Okay, so this chapter doesn't have any time jumps. It got too long for that part. But the next chapter will, and it may also be the last or second last chapter of this story. Then yes, I will have a sequel, but not before doing something else that will only be a chapter or two related to this story. Hope you like this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe what wonderful women you've become." Patty Halliwell sighed sweetly, playing with a piece of Prue's hair that was dangling in front of her blue eyes. "You've gone through so much for this family." She let a small tear fall down her cheek. She felt horrible watching Prue suffer to protect the family, doing her job.

Prue just stared into her mother's eyes; she was lost in the comfort she felt around her. She always had to be the tough one, the only other person she had felt this comfortable and safe around was Andy. "I just wanted to make you proud." She responded as her mother tried to hide back the fact that she was almost in tears.

"You protected this family better than I could. I'm so proud of you." She said, studying Prue, who was glowing like a usual expectant mother.

"Thank you." Prue held back tears of her own as her mother pulled in into a long awaited hug. But Prue was left speechless, her whole life was spent protecting her sisters, and trying to be perfect to make her mother proud.

"And you, my baby, you feel it all, don't you?" Patty switched, turning to Phoebe. "I was never there to comfort you. I died before you even knew me." She then began to look at one of her youngest daughters proudly. They had all grown up to be such beautiful and strong women.

"Some nights I just wanted you to hold me." Phoebe knuckled under her eye, keeping a few small tears from falling.

"Your road's been the longest, Phoebe. But I was never worried about you. You know why?" She asked rhetorically, gaining the attention of her three daughters. "Because I had a premonition the day you were born." She smiled, looking at their stunned faces.

"You did?" Phoebe's eyes widened, she had always been the failure in everybody's eyes. And now with Cole, it seemed she was never going along the right path.

"What did you see?" Piper asked, speaking for the first time in ten minutes.

"Oh, I saw this. I saw this moment right now, my three daughters standing before me as beautiful young women and I knew that everything would be okay." She smiled again, this was one of the best moments of her life. Well, afterlife technically.

"What did you see next?" Phoebe asked, breaking the long silence.

"I held you." Patty opened her arms as her three daughters surrounded her in a large hug. They were all so close and connected; she could even feel little Darien moving around in Prue's womb on her side.

Prue held her mother close like the other two, savouring every moment they had with her, knowing it would be short-lived. It was then a sharp pain just like earlier ran through her spine. Then travelling trough her abdomen. Her grip on her mother's shoulder tightened as the pain eased away.

"Prue, are you okay?" Patty asked, noticing the pain shoot through her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prue answered, smiling at her mother and sisters. "Why wouldn't I be?" She then happily padded out of the room, using the excuse that she had to check up on Grams and the men.

"She isn't fine is she?" She asked, looking at her two daughters curiously.

"Probably not, no." Piper responded as she walked out of the room to check her hair one more time in the mirror.

"Let's go to our wedding!" Phoebe squealed hooking her arm around her mother's as they proceeded downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs, their eyes widened in surprise. There was a beautiful display of flowers that carried from the banister all the way down to the small wedding arch. There were also the handsome men lined up against the walls, dressed up in their formal wear. Prue, Andy and Cole were along one wall, with Darien, Victor and Darryl on the other.

"This is beautiful." Patty complimented as she and Phoebe each went to separate sides of the wall.

"Patty?" Victor stared in disbelief. He had seen some pretty bizarre things in his life, but nothing like this.

"Hello Victor, how are you?" She smiled, keeping everything casual. Acting as if this wasn't strange at all. Even though he had aged quite a bit, she still found him very handsome.

"Good… I think." He just stared in awe at the woman he shared all his happy moments with. "Alright, who brought my ex-wife back from the dead!" He questioned, looking directly at Grams and Phoebe.

"Not now, Victor." Grams interrupted, "This is not the time, that's what the reception is for."

Then, with the wave of her hand, Grams started the music as Piper slowly made her way down the stairs. Andy looked over at Prue, who looked absolutely gorgeous as she smiled with pride watching her sister walk down the "aisle". He then reached over for her hand and gave it a little squeeze of excitement. He had known Piper most of her life, and felt so proud to see her marrying a good man.

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one." Grams began once Piper reached them, and stood proudly beside Leo. "Do you, Leo Wyatt, and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you?"

"I do." They both responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"You may face each other, join hands." She instructed as they did just that. "Leo, you may recite your vows."

"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours." He looked around at everyone in the room, who were wall clearly touched.

Prue and Andy were looking at each other, both dreaming of what their wedding would be like in the near future. It was then another wave of pain shot through her body and abdomen. Which she chose to ignore again. It wasn't the right time; it would have to wait a few hours. She looked over to Andy, who clearly noticed her pain. And looked as if he was about to say something, but Prue put her free hand to his lips. She wouldn't want anything to ruin Piper's wedding.

"Piper..." Grams continued. No one seemed to notice except Phoebe and Cole who both shared the same look. They had figured out what was going on.

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are." She had to stop to take a deep breath, this was so nerve wracking, and emotional. "But here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will."

"Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I bind them to those vows." Grams was even beginning to choke up as she bound them together with the cord.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Piper and Leo said in unison, smiling brightly.

"So mote it be." Grams said, smiling at the newlywed couple.

"So mote it be." Everyone else repeated as Piper and Leo shared their first kiss as a couple.

"Let's get to the food, I'm starving!" Phoebe giggled as she leaned against Cole, teasing him with her eyes.

"Me too." Darien quipped, grabbing a strawberry. He was about to dip it in the fondue when Grams slapped it from his hand.

"No dessert until you've eaten your meal!" She scolded, trotting off into the kitchen where she watched everyone fill his or her plates with food along the way.

Everyone sat down at the table and began filling their plates as much as they could with all sorts of food. Prue took this time to sneak off upstairs to control obvious contractions.

"Not good, not good." She sighed, sprawling across her bed, trying to find a comfortable position. Something inside her head was nagging at her, saying she should tell someone. But this was Piper's day, she couldn't ruin it.

Moments later, just as she began to drift into a light sleep; footsteps could be heard nearby, and not just anyone's footsteps. She could always tell it was him from his little shuffle. It was Andy.

"Just thought I'd come up and check on you." He said, placing his hands nervously in his pockets.

"Thanks, I thought you would." She replied, walking over to him, and letting his warmth surround her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, music could be heard now; they were probably dancing while they waited for the cake.

"Why I'd love to." Prue smiled, she knew Andy was suspicious, but was glad he was off the subject for now.

They walked down the stairs to see Patty, Victor, Phoebe, Cole, Darien and Grams dancing to _Thriller_. They both chuckled at this site before Andy ran to join in on the fun.

Prue stood off in the sidelines, laughing along with Piper as they watched Darien and Phoebe try to teach it to Victor. Piper then tugged her along to join in with the others. For the first few moments she was fine, then the pain began to shoot through her again. Andy was quick to pull her into his arms for support as the song changed to _Dreamer_ by Ozzy.

"Please tell me you only have lower back pain because you fell on the steps or something." Andy joked, wrapping his arms around her. He felt perfect right there, the love of his life in his arms, and their child in-between, but he could feel a panic attack coming.

"We'll worry about it after." Prue whispered into his ear as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Prue Halliwell, do I have to tell you mother on you?" Andy grinned, gently rubbing her back for comfort.

"Whoa, childhood flashback." Prue laughed, Andy wasn't much of a "tattle-taler", but there were a few times.

"Smile!" Darien cut in, causing Prue and Andy to look in his direction as they were blinded by a flash of white light.

"Oh crap." Prue muttered as Andy looked down in shock.

"What? I thought you didn't mind pictures." Darien looked confused before he looked down to see what they were looking at.

"Oh, oh, oh." Prue said, looking up at Andy in shock.

"Your water just broke." Andy added, looking over to Darien.

"I can see that." Prue replied with a sarcastic smile. It was then Phoebe squealed and ran to Prue's side.

"I knew it!" She yelled, going to get the others as Andy brought Prue to the couch.

"Knew what?" Piper asked, looking over to Andy.

"That Prue's been in labour all night, and didn't tell anyone." Andy informed before rubbing upstairs to get some towels and wet cloths.

"Yes! I'm being born!" Darien smiled as he ran after Andy, leaving Piper alone with Prue.

"Sorry I stole your thunder." Prue smiled as Piper sat in the chair next to her.

"It's okay." Piper responded as she watched Prue close her eyes and grip onto the couch as she held back a scream.

She then began to smooth Prue's hair down as she waited for the others to arrive with supplies. Victor came in quickly with a pitcher of water and ice, with Patty trailing behind. Phoebe then appeared with a bunch of blankets, when Andy and Darien arrived with towels and facecloths.

"Oh God, who's going to deliver him?" Phoebe said, placing the blankets near the couch, looking over to Piper.

"ME?" Piper looked shocked as she looked at Phoebe as if she was insane.

"Yeah, well you did deliver Melinda Warren." Leo added watching from the other side of the room with Cole.

"That's not the point!" She argued, she did not want to deliver Prue's baby, she wanted to guide and support her.

"I'll do it." Grams intervened, becoming corporal and sitting at the end of the couch.

"Thank God." Piper sighed, earning a look from Prue. Andy then moved behind Prue, letting he support herself against him.

"This will be easy, just a few big pushes Prue." Grams instructed, nodding to Prue to start. Andy took hold of her hand and let her squeeze onto it as the pain surged through her body.

"You're doing great." He coached, kissing her hair as she finished another push.

"One more push Prue" Grams smiled, nodding to Piper, Phoebe and Patty to come see the miracle.

Patty then titled her head leaning over Phoebe, to see her grandchild's birth. "Don't worry, you can do it Prue". She spoke encouragingly as tears of joy sprung in her eyes.

Prue simply closed her eyes as pain radiated everywhere. She tossed her head back leaning up against Andy's chest as she felt the birth of life pass through her body. Moments later the sounds of a sharp infant's cry filled the room as Darien entered the world. Prue opened her eyes to see her new bundle of joy. As she looked up, she saw adult Darien disappear in a flash of white light. She pushed it aside since he probably only went into his new destiny as Grams laid the tightly wrapped newborn in her lap, where his cries died down to a low whimper.

"Welcome to our crazy world little guy." Prue breathed as she looked down at the tiny infant.

"You're already very loved." Andy added, caressing the babe's tiny bits of dark hair. Surprisingly, Darien took hold of Andy's index finger as soon as it came close to reach. It seemed that even from birth, they had a connection.

"It's a boy." Grams looked stunned as she backed away from the new family.

"Yeah…" Piper shrugged, joining Phoebe at Prue's side to see the tiny bundle.

"This is outrageous!" Grams looked as if she was about to have another heart attack when she disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

"Worry about it later." Phoebe told Prue, seeing the look on her face.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Prue said, trying to convince herself. She then turned her head to meet Andy.

"He's amazing." Prue said, looking into Andy's deep blue eyes. "Just like his father." Andy then covered her mouth with his as they shared a passionate kiss. It ended quickly as they stopped and began to look down at little Darien. It was then Victor walked in with Prue's camera, and took a picture of the three sisters, and Prue's family.

He then walked over to Patty, grinning as he approached. "Do you feel old knowing our baby just had a baby?" He asked, looking over at his family.

"Nope, I can't get old anymore." She smiled, looking over to Cole who was looking at the baby with Leo, in deep conversation. What could they be talking about? She wondered. Yes it was odd he was a boy, since Halliwell's with magic were only supposed to be women. But what was the harm in that?


	45. A New Generation

Hey, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this last chapter, but I warn you, it's kinda long. Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

Underworld

"What do you see?" The Source asked the Seer, who was concentration deeply.

"He is the one who will start this new destiny." The Seer responded, opening her eyes and clearing the fog of the future. "Which will lead to your downfall."

"Then we must get to the boy before I'm ruined!" The Source bellowed before flaming out. He then flamed into the Halliwell Manor, into the room that Prue and Andy shared.

A tiny cradle was in the alcove of the room, in front of the bay window. The Source approached it slowly. "You're dying first." He snickered, slowly taking the infant from his crib along with his blue blanket. As quietly as he tried to kidnap the boy, the sense of Evil alerted Darien quickly and he began to howl for his mother and father to come to his aide.

"What the Hell?" Prue mumbled, getting up quickly. Normally his cries were different for hunger or something, but this was pure fear and need. "Andy, wake up!" She screamed, trying to send the figure flying. But as hard as she tried, the figure wouldn't budge.

"Too late." The Source let out a small chuckle before flaming away.

"ANDY!" Prue yelled as he ran to her side. "Fade us, now." Andy did as he was told and quickly faded away to the Underworld. Being the Source of all Magic had its advantages, he could sense the Source.

"Give me my son now, or I'll make sure you never touch anything ever again." Prue threatened, advancing towards the Source.

"You never fail to make me laugh." The Source laughed, handing Darien to the Seer.

"Shut up." Prue snarled, preparing for battle.

"Watch me." He then sent a fireball directly at the couple before Prue sent it back at him.

"You see you just broke my number one rule." Andy began, standing protectively in front of Prue. "NEVER touch my family." Andy then sent a wave of lightning bolts at The Source, sending him to the ground as Prue ran to take on the Seer.

"I can help you through this." The Seer said, holding Darien close, knowing Prue wouldn't do anything too harmful with Darien there.

"I don't work with demons." Prue spat back, telekinetically shoving The Seer into the wall, and grabbing Darien from her grasp. "Come on let's go." She said, grabbing hold of Andy's sleeve as he and The Source stood still for a moment. Knowing neither could defeat the other.

Andy remained quiet as he covered Prue and Darien with his body before fading back to the Manor.

"What happened, we heard yelling?" Piper asked, "And where were you?"

"The Source kidnapped Darien, for who knows what." Prue said, kissing the babe's tiny head.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Phoebe asked, gently inspecting her nephew.

"Yeah, he's fine." Prue responded, raking her free hand through her dark hair.

"Want me to go and kick his ass?" Cole asked from where he was leaning in the doorway.

"Thanks Cole, but no." Prue said, looking over to Phoebe. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, the Source has just returned after opening up the Hollow. The Hollow is neither good nor evil, but if it's released, it gathers the powers of both good and evil and grows more powerful. Eventually leading to disaster.

" Do you think it's wise to have extracted them from the Hollow? There could be repercussions." The Seer questioned, she had seen that this would also only lead to his downfall.

**"**Damn the repercussions, Seer! I won't stop until I have all three of their powers coursing through my veins. You understand me?" He took a pause to breathe. "I can't risk going against them myself, until I do."

**"**No one wins while the Hollow runs free." The Seer argued, this was too risky.

**"**I control the Hollow." The Source bellowed, standing tall to the Seer.

**"**For now." The Seer simply looked at the powerful man before turning her back to him. "But the more magic it absorbs the more stronger it becomes. And the more you extract from it, the more it corrupts you until it consumes all things including you."

**"**Unless you want to face eternity as a pile of ash, I suggest you stop questioning me and do as I say!" He yelled, turning her to him. Then with the wave of his hand, a darklighter appeared with his crossbow in hand.

**"**How can I be of service?" The darklighter bowed down to The Source.

**"**I want the Charmed Ones, Darklighter." The Source ordered, raising the darklighter to his feet.

**"**But my arrows aren't lethal to witches." The Darklighter responded, questioning the Source's command.

**"**But they do kill Whitelighters." He snickered. "I want you to kill theirs so he can't heal them anymore. " He then opened the box that contained the Hollow, and watched as it entered the darklighter. "And when you've done that, then I want you to bring me a little gift."

"Yes sir." He pledged before disappearing in a swirl of dark orbs.

Manor

"Can't sleep either?" Leo asked rhetorically, letting Phoebe fill his mug to the rim with coffee.

"Nope, I can't believe the Source went as low as trying to hurt an innocent baby." Phoebe said, staring into her coffee, not drinking a single drop.

"Evil doesn't care, as long as it wins." Leo informed, adding some milk to his dark coffee.

"Some evil can be good, like Cole." Phoebe added, smiling to Leo.

"Cole will never be good, Phoebe." Leo whispered as he left the room.

"Yes it can." Phoebe muttered under her breath before she could hear Leo scream in pain in the other room. "Leo!" She called, running into the dining room.

"Oh God." She mumbled, seeing an arrow directly through Leo's chest and a darklighter standing a few feet away, crossbow in hand.

"Leo!" Piper yelled seeing the sight before her. It was then the darklighter aimed directly at Phoebe, firing another arrow. "No!" She screamed, freezing the arrow in its place. Just as Prue appeared and sent the arrow back into the darklighter's chest, vanquishing him. Not only was there the usual flame, but also a buzz of blackness surrounded both Piper and Prue following him.

"Oh no." Piper said, kneeling at Leo's side. Andy then leaned Leo on his side as he brought him over to the couch.

"We need to get that arrow out." Prue said, taking charge by sitting next to Piper at Leo's side. She nodded for Andy to lift Leo over to his side, and after he did so she pulled the arrow out.

Pipers watched as Leo screamed in pain before Andy laid him back down on the couch. "It's okay." She soothed, caressing his cheek.

"No it's not." He responded through ragged breaths, he could no longer feel warmth in his legs, only cold. And it was spreading quickly as the poison shut down his body.

"We'll just switch our powers or something." Piper insisted, taking his hand in hers.

"No, you need them to fight the Source." Leo responded, not knowing their powers were already gone. "It's for the greater good."

"Now you're starting to sound like Natalie." Prue smiled as she looked over to Phoebe who was keeping her distance.

"I'm sorry." Leo said, chuckling. He then held Piper close to him, as he desperately tried to breathe. "I love you." He whispered into her ear as he disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"No, no, no!" Piper screamed, letting her hands rake through where he just was. This couldn't be happening, he was her soul mate.

Prue just pulled Piper into a tight embrace as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. "Don't worry, we'll fix this." She said in a low whisper, trying to calm her down.

Andy stood in disbelief along with Phoebe. He just kept wondering how this could've happened. He held Darien closer to him for comfort as he looked over to Phoebe; she was using the doorframe to support herself as she sobbed into her hands.

Cole was nowhere to be seen, because he was having a surprise visit with the Seer, unknown to everyone else of course. He was on a mission to save his family from the Source.

"I'm so happy to see that someone in the Underworld can do their job." The Source's voice rang through the room as he flamed in. "I will not let you defeat me!" He yelled, sending a fireball directly at Piper.

"Piper!" Prue yelled as she and Phoebe ran to her side. She was unconscious, but still breathing. "Andy, take Darien someplace safe." She instructed, standing in front of her sisters protectively.

"I won't leave you." He argued, but she then gave him a look, and he knew he wouldn't win. He simply faded away with Darien.

"Who will protect you now?" The Source chuckled, approaching them. It was then that tiny Darien faded into Prue's arms. "What!" The Source screamed, fearing the tiny baby.

He quickly sent a large fireball directly at the four, before it was telekinetically sent back at him. Prue had been trying to use her powers the whole time, but they wouldn't work. She then looked down at the alert babe in her arms.

"Darien?" Phoebe pondered, looking down at her little nephew.

"No!" The Source yelled, letting a large fireball grow larger and larger in his hand. Just as he began to throw it at them, Cole shimmered in, taking the hit of the fireball.

"Cole!" Phoebe screamed, prepared to catch him as he fell. But to everyone's surprise he stood up tall, looking directly at the Source.

"The Hollow." The Source panicked as he tried to flame away, but had no powers.

"Nobody hurts Phoebe." He yelled, letting a fireball grow larger and larger in his hands. It quickly grew to a size that he could no longer contain as he sent in at The Source. The Source screamed in agony as he slowly disappeared into flames, howling in defeat the whole time.

"Is he gone for good?" Phoebe asked, uncovering Darien's eyes.

"Definitely." The Seer said as she appeared beside Cole.

"Well done Belthazor." She congratulated, handing him the box. "Read the box with the witch to put the Hollow back into it's place."

Cole put his hand out for Phoebe to hold as they looked down at the black box.

"_Abolio exume ga ume to eternius."_ They recited, as the box disappeared in a flash of light.

**"**I don't know who you are, but whoever you are, we thank you." Phoebe said, smiling to the strange woman.

**"**Oh, I didn't do this for your future, I did it for mine." She corrected.

**"**I don't understand, if we got our powers back, where did the Source's go?" Prue asked, eying the woman carefully.

**"**Into the void." She said, turning to Cole and grinning. As she was disappearing, Andy was fading in.

"Who was she?" He asked, before noticing something alarming from Cole. He sensed the Evil that he did in the previous Source, Cole was the Source. "Get away from him!" He warned, backing the sisters away.

"Why?" Phoebe questioned, trying to get past Andy.

"He's the Source of all Evil!" Andy yelled.

"Yes he is, and I'm now the Source of all Good." Leo interrupted, orbing into the room.

"Leo." Piper muttered, running into his arms as a few tears escaped. "I thought I'd lost you."

"No, the Elders orbed me up for healing, and to receive this gift." He smiled, caressing her cheek lightly for comfort. "I was willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good, and they decided after all my hard work, to make me the Head Elder."

"Well thank God you're alright." Piper said, pulling him even closer.

"You too." Phoebe said, wrapping an arm around Cole, shocking everyone.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" Prue asked, prepared to send Cole flying.

"Just because he has the Source's powers, doesn't mean he's evil, Prue!" Phoebe argued before Cole pulled her back.

"I think we all need some alone time to figure things out." Cole said before flaming out with Phoebe.

Two Weeks Later…

Prue and Piper were eating their breakfast slowly at the kitchen table when Leo orbed in. He was off looking for more information on Phoebe. Two weeks ago, she and Cole had gone out to a movie, but never returned.

"Can you sense her?" Prue asked since Piper was still chewing on her piece of toast.

"Yeah, I found her." Leo began, pulling out a chair beside Piper and sitting down. "She won't becoming back for another day or two, and has a big surprise for you two."

"Surpwise?" Piper muffled through the food in her mouth, earning a nasty grin from Prue. Who was laughing at her sister's lack of manners at the moment.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is either. But apparently it's big." He said, rubbing a bit of jam off of Piper's cheek.

"Well knowing Phoebe, she probably didn't do anything too drastic." Andy added, walking in the kitchen with little Darien propped up on his shoulder, sound asleep in a tiny blue baby jumper.

"Hopefully." Prue whispered as she gently took Darien off his shoulder, and cradled him in her arms.

"So where is she then?" Piper asked before putting jam on four more pieces of toast.

"Barbados." Leo answered, playing with Darien's tiny fingers. His crystal blue eyes began to flutter open as he started to wake up from his slumber.

"What would she be doing there?" Andy asked, rinsing out an old bottle as another warmed up.

"Romantic getaway with Cole?" Prue said quirking up her brow.

"Mofst Likesly." Piper muffled as crumbs escaped her mouth.

"Do you want one of Darien's bibs?" Prue asked grinning at her younger sister. "They're still too big for him, and he's still on milk." Leo held back laughter as he picked up a cloth and wiped up her mess.

"I'm fine, thanks." Piper responded with her sarcastic smile.

"Alright, if you insist." Prue laughed as she got up from the table, handing Darien to Andy as she padded upstairs.

"You sure are hungry today." Andy said to Piper as he placed the warm bottle in Darien's little mouth.

"Yeah, I have no clue why." Piper answered, biting into the piece of toast.

"Hmm." Andy pondered, removing the bottle from Darien's mouth and placing it on the table. "Prue was a lot like that when she was pregnant, before the morning sickness started." He then left it at that, wiping the excess milk from Darien's mouth.

"That's crazy, I couldn't be pregnant." Piper responded, looking over to Leo. She then grabbed for her drink, not taking her eyes off Leo as she plopped it in her mouth. There was something different about this, it was warm, and the top with rubbery. She quickly understood what had happened when Andy and Leo burst into laughter.

"This is your drink." Andy said, handing the glass of normal milk to her. "That's Darien's breast milk." Andy couldn't hold it in as he burst into laughter again seeing the look on her face.

"Eww." Piper gagged as she handed the bottle to Leo.

"What's so gross?" Prue asked, walking in with her camera bag dangling over her shoulder.

"I just drank something that only Darien should drink." Piper said, pushing the bottle further away as she gulped down her milk to take away the taste.

Prue then laughed as she scooped Darien into her arms. "Did aunt Piper drink your breakfast?" She giggled as she placed her index finger on his nose.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Piper argued back, walking over to Prue where she began to play with Darien's tiny feet, which were covered in little green baby socks. It was then she felt as if all those pieces of toast were about to come back up as she covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Huh?" Prue mumbled, looking down at Darien. "Did your breakfast make Aunty Piper sick?" Leo then ran after her, leaving the new family alone.

Andy just grinned as he sat, admiring his family. He then stood to their level, spinning Darien's tiny bits of hair with his finger.

"Hey, did Darien grow much in the past few days?" Phoebe's voice suddenly interrupted the family moment.

"Phoebe! There you are." Prue sighed in relief, until her eyes met up with Cole. "We were almost thinking you wouldn't come back."

"And miss seeing this little guy?" Phoebe gushed, playing with Darien's feet before taking him from Prue.

"So what's this surprise you have for us?" Prue questioned, since this involved Cole, she was not going to be cheery about it.

"I'll tell you when Piper's here, where is she anyways?" Phoebe asked, placing a soother in Darien's mouth to keep him content.

"She's in the bathroom, she's been feeling kinda off the past few days." Andy answered as he began gathering the plates from breakfast to wash.

"Maybe she caught what you has last week?" Prue added, handing Andy a cup.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Phoebe responded, there was absolutely no way Piper would have this.

"Maybe she's pregnant." Cole said, shocking everyone.

"I wouldn't rule that out." Piper muttered, walking in the kitchen with Leo trailing behind.

"Well then at least there would be two new babies in the house." Phoebe chimed in, watching everyone's jaws drop.

"Seriously?" Prue asked.

"Yup." Phoebe smiled brightly. "Right after we found out, we eloped!" She added, shocking everyone even more,

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Prue stated, raking her hand through her hair.

"It's true." Grams interrupted, shocking everyone as she appeared in the middle of the kitchen. "Piper and Phoebe are both pregnant, with boys." She added, looking disgusted.

"Destiny has been changed, there will be three powerful boys. Each the first born of one of the three Source's." She informed, looking to Darien who was the first.

"And of course, since they're men, they will abuse their magic." She said looking directly at Cole.

"Whoa." Piper mumbled, leaning back onto Leo. She was pregnant with their son; they were having a baby.

"I'll leave you with that." Grams said, smiling to her granddaughters before disappearing in a swirl of white lights.

About nine months later…

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was born first, in a swirl or blue orbs. He was named Wyatt after his father, and Matthew after Leo's brother. It was a joyous occasion, and he was spoiled rotten along with Darien.

Three weeks later, little Benjamin Turner-Halliwell was brought into the world. His little green eyes shone through his thick dark hair brightly, making him stand out.

The three sisters sat in the nursery, admiring their sons. Darien was now almost ten months old, and a master at crawling. Wyatt could barely lift his own head, and Ben could only move his hands and feet; although he loved kicking at the air wildly.

"Picture perfect." Prue smiled, taking a picture of the three boys together with her camera before picking Darien up and walking into her bedroom.

Meanwhile, in the attic, a mysterious young man with dark brown hair appeared through a portal in the wall.

"I have to stop that from happening." He was determined to stop what had happened to his family in the future.

Prue's Room

"Hey." Andy welcomed as Prue and Darien walked into the room. "You're getting so big!" He grinned, picking Darien up and tickling his sides.

Darien giggled for a few moments, but it quickly died down as he snuggled into his mother's warmth.

"Can you believe that Good, Neutral and Evil, two generations are all in the same house?" Prue asked rhetorically, smiling at how perfect life was at the moment.

"Well I always thought Piper was the neutral one, but yes." Andy grinned, looking down at the tiny tot who was now sleeping peacefully in Prue's lap.

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Prue responded, kissing the top of Darien's tiny head of dark hair. "So is this the happy ending you've always wanted?" Prue asked, knowing Andy had always wanted a life full of screaming kids, and mayhem.

"This is a very happy ending to the Source, and a happy beginning to our new life as a family." Andy grinned, leaning into a passionate kiss. There still wasn't a picket fence, or golden retriever, but this was perfect for him.

* * *

And that's it for this story! I was going to make this two chapters, but 45 seemed like a more even number. Plus, then I'd never stop. I hope you liked it; I will be putting a mini story that's the future of this story before Chris comes to the past to change it. It's just a mini thing, but I'm excited about it.

Then once I'm done that, which will only be a chapter or two. I will start my sequel to this story. But don't forget to review. I hope my time jumps weren't too confusing; just ask me if you didn't understand something. It is kinda late, so I hope I'm making sense.


End file.
